We Must Survive OC Story
by rexen tsukino
Summary: A group of highschool students will come face to face with an Apocalypse. In order to escape this horrible nightmare, they will have to work together. Can they find their way out, or will they become one of "Them"? OC story. OCxOC. Applications for OCs are now closed!
1. OC Creation

OCs wanted! This is my first fanfic, so I hope it pleases you. *First, create your own OC and PM it to me, and I will look at it. Hope you guys like it! **  
**

Name:

Age:

Nickname:

Nationality:

Personality:

History/Bio:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Special Attributes:

Love Interests:

Family-

Mother:

Father:

Brother(s):

Sister(s):

Foster Relative(s):

Guardian(s):

Appearance-

Hair color:

Hair style:

Body type:

Clothing:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapons- (something real, not make believe)

School Weapon:

Main Weapon:

Secondary Weapon:

Vote-(what do you want in the story?)

Which country should the story take place:

Should the original cast appear:

Reaction/Connection/Relationship to my OC:

**Note:** if you want anything extra in the story, let me know. I'll look at it when I have a chance.

* * *

***I see that after a few submissions of OCs, people don't seem to notice the form I put in Chapter 4. Which is why I'm going to put it in here along with the rest of the OC app. Please fill this one too; I want to know what your character thinks of the first cast so I can bring them into the story. Like I said, it could be anything. They could be long-lost family members, friends, etc. Read the bottom of Chapter 4 for the deadline. Have a nice day.**

Reaction/Connection/Relationship to the first cast:

Rexen Tsuki:

Phil Angelo:

Daisy Saiori:

Kairi Tomita:

Richard Hiroshi:

Alice White:

Taylor Fields:

Liana Josephine Richards:

* * *

**This is MY OC:**

Name: Rexen Tsuki

Age: 16:

Nickname: None (Other OCs can come up with nicknames)

Nationality: German/American

Personality: He is a kind, friendly person who wants to find his place in the world. Rexen is physically and mentally strong; but emotionally weak. Afraid of being bullied and teased, he keeps his distance from anyone that will hurt him. He will hide this side of him and act natural. Also, he's afraid of getting too close to anyone because he is afraid they will leave him, putting him in depression; which he will hide. Often shows a cool, calm, respectful and composed attitude despite being picked on. When the outbreak starts, he will do anything to protect his friends and anyone else, even putting himself in danger.

History/Bio: Rexen was born between a German mother named Franca and an American father named Thomas. At the age of four, both parents usually argued about what to do with Rexen. This scared him because he thought it was his fault for not behaving. Two months later, his parents divorce and he went to live with his mother in German while his father went back to America. Both parents allowed Rexen to visit them as long as he kept up with his studies. An athletic and honors student, he became one of the top students in his class. Learning different kinds of languages, he learned how to speak Japanese and French in only two days. However, people picked on him, calling him nerd or because they were bored. This caused him to be distant with everyone, even his parents telling them that he was fine. Students would beat him up because he was "weak". He took taekwondo and karate lessons and became a black belt in karate, while mastering the art of taekwondo. Even when his training helped him, he was still being attacked by other students; he wouldn't fight back unless he really needed to. Twelve years later, at the age of sixteen; he got into an argument with his mother about him transferring to a private school in order to "help" him achieve his goals. Franca was only doing this for her own selfish reasons, so Rexen ran away from home and went to live with his father. When he went to America, his father Thomas was often drunk and would start shouting about nonsense. Three days later, he and Rexen got into an argument to the point where the two got into a fight. By doing this, Rexen was kicked out (he was planning on running away) and went to Japan. He still loved his parents, but he also had hate for them as well. When he got into Japan, he immediately got his own apartment (he earned money for being an honors), and went to high school. A month later, he bought his own pocket knife, (which he only uses to open things). Two hours before the outbreak, he was talking with some of his classmates about what they want to do in their futures.

Talents: Cooking, driving, gymnastics.

Hobbies: reading (he's a bookworm), stretching, playing sports, archery.

Special Attributes: has good leadership skills, can learn more about a person's personality by watching how they act, has many athletic and honors awards, has quick reflexes, can carry/hold two people at the same time.

Love Interests: a girl who will love him for who he is; someone who will never leave his side and allow him to protect her even if he dies.

Family-

Mother: Franca Tsuki (unknown)

Father: Thomas Tsuki (unknown)

Brother(s): None

Sister(s): None

Foster Relative(s): None

Guardian(s): None

Appearance-

Hair Color: Blue

Hair Style: Long, shoulder length, in ponytail (will loosen it making go past his shoulders)

Clothing: Wears normal school uniform, changes to black jeans with white shirt, and jacket. Link is here :( image/recent/Spirit-Whisper/Anime% )

Eye Color: Gold

Skin Color: White

Strengths: martial arts, karate, taekwondo, fast runner, agile, can use pistols, intelligent.

Weaknesses: Being bullied, being used, losing close friends, seeing people die for no reason.

Weapons-

School Weapon: silver pole

Main Weapon: pistol, rifle (with scope, he stole it from his dad)

Secondary Weapon: katana, with orange straps on handle, pocket knife


	2. Author's Notice

Hi everyone, I can already see everyone's OCs and they are very good. I'm still deciding on which ones should be in the story. On another note, I just want to say this: **NONE OF THE OCs WILL BE KILLED! **I hate killing off characters, unless they're antagonists. (It'll never happen to any the OCs, so don't worry). Keep sending OCs through PM, or put them in the review section. That's all I wanted to say. I'll get started on the summary, then the story.

**Author's Note:** There's no deadline yet, but I'll be starting soon so please hurry and send your OCs. Have a nice day! ^_^


	3. Summary

Ok, this is it. After hours of reviewing everyone's OC, I can say that only seven of them made it. *sigh* Ok, here they are:

Phil Angelo (Lazersword88)

Daisy Saiori (Phooka-Chan)

Kairi Tomita (Star's-Rain)

Richard Brown/Hiroshi (RicBP)

Alice White (pink_girl_5)?

Taylor Fields (pyschochickie)

Liana Josephine Richards (Patty Loves Giraffes)

To those who haven't been picked, I am really sorry. This is my first time doing this, so I was really nervous. They were great OCs, really but, I had to limit my picks. This is going to be a story about a group of survivors as they try to fight through an apocalypse filled with zombies, or simply known as "Them". Led by Rexen, he and his friends will have to work together in order to escape this horrible nightmare. While they are running for their lives, they will have to use any means necessary to survive. They will also encounter other survivors that will either help them, or attack them, proof that they have lost their sanity, as well as join, and help other survivors. The group will also reunite with their family and friends* (HINT HINT). Alliances will be made, truces will form and be broken, and their trust in each other and themselves will be tested. It will begin very, very soon.

Ok, for the little message I left out, it's a little special. The OCs that I did not pick will make appearances in another group which they will form after they escape from the school. This group will hold some importance in this story, if you don't mind that I use them; with your permission that is. They will make guest appearances, even temporarily join the group. Like I said before, these OCs **WILL NOT** **BE KILLED!** If this story goes well, I will make another one that will be about this group and their fight to survive. This group will also go through similar tests and experiences, and join/help other survivors. If both stories do well, I will make a series that has them traveling around the world, each one will have them in different countries, fighting "Them" and finding more survivors and possibly colonies. As well as their family and friends.

This part will explain what my OC thinks about the other cast:

Relationship to Phil Angelo: One of his best friends; he saved Rexen from a group of thugs that attacked him. One of the only few people that know what Rexen went through in his past. They have a strong friendship.

Relationship to Daisy Saiori: Cares a lot about her. Realizes later that she has the Linaous Disease, and tries to find a cure for her so she won't die. Tries very hard to protect her. Opens up to her later on. She has feelings for him, but he doesn't know that.

Relationship to Kairi Tomita: He likes her and shares a brother-sister relationship with her. Though wonders why she playfully teases and bounces around him, even trying to find girls for him. Tries to act like a role model for her.

Relationship to Richard Brown/Hiroshi: His good friend and an expert of karate. They trained together in the dojo after school. Tries to open up to Richard. Rexen often gets cheered up by his friend when he is feeling down.

Relationship to Alice White: Likes her very much. Tries to keep his distance at first, but with her kindness, he opens up to her. She thinks he's strong and cool; believes he's not emotionally weak. Unknown to him that she holds feelings for him.

Relationship to Taylor Fields: Keeps his distance due to her rude teasing and insults. Doesn't like her at first. Realizes later she's joking around with him and cares about her. She still playfully teases Rexen.

Relationship to Liana Josephine Richards: Gets along with her very well. Rexen teaches her how to speak and understand German. They talk about their lives, parents, and what they went through. He tries to comfort her if she's remembering her past.

All right, onto the next part:

A lot of people wanted this to take place in America, but others said Japan. While a few said wherever I want. This was a close battle, but the country where the story will take place is: Japan. America came close, very close. (By one point). Many of the buildings, people, etc. will be made up. The group will also be traveling across one-third of Japan, trying to escape.

This next part is interesting:

The Original Cast of Highschool of the Dead is well known to many, many fans. I have asked people if they wanted them to appear. The answer is: yes. This may be an OC story, but it couldn't hurt to bring them in. However, they will be in one part of Japan, while the OC cast is in another, and they won't see each other until near the end of the story.

Ok, that's it for this summary. Whew, what a hassle. It took a lot of time, but I am finally done. The first chapter will be up either December 25th, or December 26th. I hope you'll enjoy this because I know I will. *If you want information about the 2nd group and story, please PM me.* Other than that, I hope you enjoy my story and many more to come. Glad I could jump off to a great start. See you all next time.


	4. Chapter 1:A Brand New Day

**Ok it's the moment you've all been waiting for. The first chapter to this soon-to-be great story: I give you…We Must Survive: OC Story. Read to your heart's content and enjoy!**

It was morning. The start of a brand new day. A young male woke up after getting plenty of sleep, ready to start his day. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, ate breakfast, and got dressed. "I'm going." Though he said this, no one heard him. Dressed in school clothes, he closed and locked the door and headed for school. When he got to the school, several groups of students took notice of him. "Hey is that him?" "Yeah the foreign exchange student." "What was his name, Reman?" "No I think it was Rexen."

The young man's name was Rexen Tsuki. A boy with blue hair that was tied in a pony tail up to his shoulders, gold eyes, and a calm atmosphere made people take notice of him. Being the age of sixteen, he is very intelligent and wise. Having the body of an athlete, he has participated in many sports events and team competitions. Also, he's one of the smartest in his class and is an honors student. An honors with plenty of awards for best academic and athletic performance, he has his future set for him. With this much going on, it was suppose to be the perfect life for him.

However, that doesn't happen for him. He was quiet and kept his distance from people. Because of this, he is often picked on by other students. "Well, look who it is." "Heh, if it isn't the quiet nerd." The blue-haired lad turned around to see three students looking at him.

One of them was tall, had red eyes, green hair, had pale skin, and a lean body. The other student was a little short, had lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, black hair, and an average body. "Eugine-sama what are we gonna do to him today?" Eugine was the leader of the three and is usually seen picking on Rexen. Having fair skin, a muscular body, light brown hair, and black eyes, he was known as a bully picking on anyone that seemed weak to him.

* * *

_Everyday, it's always these guys. Why can't they leave me alone…*sigh* I'll never get through this._ His words echoed through his thoughts as he looked at them.

Not wanting to do anything to get into trouble, he tried to walk away, but was grabbed by Eugine and pinned to a locker. "Ha! You think just because you're from another country that you can blend in and do whatever the hell you want?" Lifting Rexen, he started to choke him. "Ngh, s-stop it. I know I'm not Japanese, but do you have to bully me about it?"

"Yeah, sure. Ever since you got here, people have been ignoring us. They think we're shit and you're some kind of idol. I'm gonna kick your ass and set you straight; don't worry it'll all be over soon." Before Eugine could hit him, a voice was heard, "Eugine, that's enough!" Turning to the voice, Eugine noticed a group of students looking at him.

They were wearing the usual school uniform; however they were wearing black jackets over the uniform. "Oh great, the Disciplinary Committee. I hate- I mean love these guys." The Disciplinary Committee was a set by a group of students that patrol the school grounds. If they notice anyone causing trouble, the Committee will take immediate action to stop the troublemaker. The Committee was made up of mostly girls and a few boys.

One of them, Thomas, was with the group. "Why do always bother our special guest? Do you have some kind of grudge against him? It's always the same thing." Thomas spoke in a way as if this wasn't new to him. He and the others in the Committee were used to seeing Eugine picking on innocent students.

"Five of us, three of you. Hmm, I wonder what'll happen if we decide to take action now..." Eugine quickly let's go of Rexen and slowly walks away. "Ok, fine. I'll back off." "The Disciplinary seems to like you, kid. You piece of-"

was all he could say as a hard, blunt object strikes him in the stomach. He starts coughing and falls to the floor with his two cohorts coming to help him. "Eugine-sama!" A figure approaches them. She was tall had blond hair wrapped in pigtails, has olive skin, and was wearing the same outfit as the other Disciplinary members; difference is she had a sleeveless black jacket.

"Alice-sama."

This girl's name was Alice White, and she was the leader of the group. She carried with her a pair of metal tonfas, which she ALWAYS has with her. If she doesn't have them, she'll just resort to using her martial arts, which no one can beat her in.

"Eugine, Samuel, Arthur, again with this?" "One more time and you won't feel too good the next day." Her voice was stern, and it was an ill omen for those who really tick her off. Terrified, the trio took off like mad. Alice walked over to Rexen to help him up. "Are you ok?" Quickly getting up, Rexen brushed himself away from her, turned, and walked away, looking down. But before he did he said, "T-thank you, Alice." Alice turned around. "You're welcome."

"Oh, Rexen! After school I want to talk to you, so meet me at the usual place." "Um…ok." He slowly walked to class without looking back. Sophie, a member of the D.C. and Alice's best friend, came running to the others past Rexen to report an incident. "Alice, trouble! Taylor Fields is fighting some of the students in the gym!"

Everyone else seemed shocked, but Alice kept a calm, cool composure. This causes the group to calm down and follow their leader's response.

* * *

"Ok, let's go." They head for the gym. A girl with a tall, fit body was seen attacking the students. She had long hair with no bangs, lightly tanned skin, and brown colored eyes. "P-please don't!" "We'll leave you alone!"

Three boys were begging for mercy as they watched helplessly as the girl slowly approached them. "Hmph, who's bright idea was it to call me Tay-Tay? Well?" "Um we-well you-you see-" "Too late. Get ready for a world of hurt!" Screams could be heard as she walked towards them, ready to give them a beating.

"Fields, that's enough."

Taylor stopped in her tracks to hear a familiar voice. She turns around to find Alice and the others standing behind her. Taylor grinned widely and said, "Oh look, the D.C.'s here. Did you **faggots** come to play with me again?"

**Author's Note: Whew, this chapter was long. I plan to make them long anyway. This chapter was basically about Rexen, Alice, and a little bit of Taylor. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 as the rest of the cast makes an appearance. Of course, Taylor fights the D.C. (Disciplinary Committee for short) which will be interesting for some of you. I'll start Chapter 2 right now. Please read and review. Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 2:Fights, Groups, and Maybe Love

**Well, the first chapter was ok. Onwards to Chapter 2! D.C. will be used for Disciplinary Committee. **

"Oh look, the D.C.'s here. Did you **faggots** come to play with me again?" Taylor was challenging the Disciplinary Committee to a fight, which was highly not recommended for those don't want a severe punishment. They're made up of students that went through different kinds of serious training. They alone can hold out against fifty people, so it was a surprise for those who've heard of them. However, Taylor didn't care about that; she just wanted to fight and win.

"Fields, this is the sixteenth incident you've been in. Either surrender and turn yourself in, or face the consequences." Alice's voice was clearly stern. She and Taylor have always been in fights for the silly incidents that always involve other students. For Taylor, it's a pleasure because she gets to fight the strong leader of the D.C. who was kind and graceful to the student body. "Me, surrender? Why would I do that? I've been waiting to fight you." The eagerly girl wasn't going to back down. With that, Alice snapped her fingers and two D.C. members charged at Taylor. "At Sakura High School, the safety of the students is our top priority. You have disrupted the peace of this school one too many times. Time for some punishment!"

Taylor took a stance and waited for her challengers. She trained very hard for the day she could take on the D.C. and its leader: Alice White. One by one, the members were taken down by Taylor. She was an ordinary student, but she was very strong. Alice sighed and said, "Why do you always like to start these pointless things?" "Maybe because you're a prick." Irritated, Alice charged at Taylor. Before they could fight, someone stood in between them and stopped their attacks.

"! Y-you're-"

He had blue hair in a pony tail, and had gold eyes. "R-Rexen-san!" Thomas stood in shock because he thought Rexen was in class. "Class ended five minutes ago and I was going to see Richard Hiroshi for karate practice." He stopped speaking and turned to Taylor. "Please stop this; I don't think you'll win." "Hey, Rexen. Please stand aside. You'll get hurt." Alice didn't want Rexen to get hurt. She was very concerned about him. "Sorry. Can't do that."

Taylor just gave an annoyed look while they talked, but decided to take advantage of the situation. "Aw, how cute; and by cute, I mean stupid. Can't believe this guy is your boyfriend. Must suck for him to be stuck with you." Hearing her words, Alice began to blush. "He-he's not my b-b-boyfriend; he's just a fr-fr-friend that I'm very close to." She was deeply embarrassed and began to turn light red. _Now's my chance!_ With this thought, Taylor lashed out at Alice.

"Alice-sama!"

"!"

* * *

Meanwhile in another classroom, there were some students talking about their next class period.

"I have math next."

"Literature is a pain in the ass."

"So, for our next project, our teacher wants us to dissect an animal that we can choose in class."

"Eww, I hate those things. They're so slimy and gross."

There was one student that was not taking interest in the conversations at the moment. He was waiting for Rexen so they can go to the karate club together and train with the other members. "Richard-san." A girl appeared in front of him while he waited for his friend. She had a bit of light brown skin, jet black hair tied in ponytails, and had a feminine body as well as big breasts, that many guys can't take their eyes off of.

She wore the school uniform and a pin on her shirt that had the Student Council symbol on it. "Hello, Daisy." Her name was Daisy Saiori, and she was the president of the student council. "What are you doing here?" "Oh, I was going to gather everyone for the meeting today. I'd like to introduce our newest member."

"Hello, my name is Kairi Tomita. It's a pleasure to meet you." This girl looked younger for her age. She had blond, dyed and black hair, which reached up to her thighs, bangs with one piece in the middle, and a piece of it resembled an antenna. Also, Kairi had pale skin, sugar brown eyes, and had a petite body; the exception was her large breasts. She also wore the school uniform as well and had the same pin that had the Student Council symbol on it.

"You must be…..um… Richard Hiroshi. You look cute in person. I hope we can get along and-" while talking, Kairi tripped and hit her head on the desk. She was well known for her clumsiness. When she picked herself up, she got teary eyed and held her head trying to hold back tears. "Awwww, that hurts." "Kairi, are you ok?!" Daisy showed kindness and loyalty to everyone. She was very nice and her generosity is sometimes compared to Alice's by other students. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

Both apologized to Richard for the display he had seen. The young man's name is Richard Hiroshi. He is the captain of the karate club, and is well respected by his peers. Having spiky black hair, an athletic but slender body, dark purple eyes, as well as pale skin, his appearance makes him look like a normal guy despite the fact that he's popular. Richard wears the normal school uniform. He also sees Rexen as his best friend. "No, it's ok. Are you hurt, Kairi-san?" The petite girl stopped holding her head and replied, "No, I'm ok."

Laughing softly, Richard was glad she was all right. Kairi pulled out some candy and began eating it. "Kairi-san, you like sweets?" "Yep, I can't get enough of them!" Then, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Reaching for it, he pulled out his phone and opened it. "Hmm?" "What is it, Richard-san?" Daisy asked. "It's a text from my friend, Rexen." "Ah, one of the foreign exchange students right? How is he?" "He's fine, told me to go meet him on the roof."

With that, Richard got up and walked out of the classroom to the roof. "Daisy-sama, the meeting will start in fifteen minutes. Please hurry to the student council room." Two people went to find the S.C.P. "Oh, all right. I'll be right there." Daisy noticed a classmate of hers that was sitting by herself reading and doing her homework. "Liana-san, is everything ok?"

Liana Josephine Richards is her name, and she is the second foreign exchange student at Sakura High School. She is the same age as Daisy. Her appearance was special to many of the students. She had long ink black hair that was wavy reaching the middle of her back, also having an hourglass shaped body, although she's slightly muscular from playing sports, her eyes were icy blue as well as round, which seems to cool and ease the minds of others, she had rosy cheeks with fair skin, and she wore the usual school uniform as well as a locket she carried with her at all times. She was sitting at her desk doing the homework that was assigned to the class.

"Yeah, everything's ok. Just doing nothing but homework." Liana put on a smile that told Daisy that she was fine. "Ok, but if anything happens, please come see me." With that, Daisy left with the other members. Liana pulled out her locket, and stared at it for a while. "Dad…"

* * *

On the roof, both Rexen and Alice were alone. "Th-thanks for helping me." Alice gave her thanks to the blue-haired boy, but she was embarrassed. "You didn't have to carry me, though."

**Flashback**

"Alice-sama!"

"!"

Taylor got in front of Alice and throws a punch at her. Alice dodges it and delivers a counterattack of her own. Landing a direct hit, Taylor was pushed back by the recoil of the punch but regained her balance and charged once again at Alice. "Not bad, princess. Looks like ya still got it. It won't help you though, not this time. I will be victorious." She dodges Alice's kick and tries to kick her knee. Alice tries to dodge, though barely, manages to avoid it and delivers a sharp left hook. Taylor blocks it and jumps away from the D.C. leader.

"Hmph, how many times have you said that? Every time you've lost against me? Just accept your defeat and maybe we'll lighten your punishment."

Breathing heavily, Taylor was a little exhausted, but far from defeat. "Oh no, that's not going to happen; not this time, **princess**."

Once again, the young girl charges at Alice preparing an attack. As expected, Alice predicts her movements and gets ready to dodge; or so she thinks. When Alice dodges the attack, it stopped midway. Taylor's attack was a feint. Her real attack came from above.

"N-no way!"

"Alice-sama is about to be-"

"!"

"_No, I won't make it!"_

Alice thought she was going to be defeated, something she didn't like. She hated losing and was never beaten in a fight. She was about to lose.

Rexen however, interfered. He pushed her out of the way, stopped Taylor's attack, and managed to catch Alice all in a single moment. Everyone stood in shock as they witnessed what had happened. He was standing in one place when the girls started to fight; next not only did he stop the attack, but managed to catch the fearless leader of the D.C. who was completely surprised at what just happened.

"The fight's over. Please stop." Rexen carried Alice out of the gym. "W-where are you-" "The roof, remember?" Alice turned bright red as Rexen held her in his arms. Alice didn't forget about Taylor though. "Oh y-yes! Scarlet!" Scarlet is a girl of the D.C. and a very dedicated member too. She had red hair that went down past her shoulders, a slender, beautiful body, black eyes, and above average breasts. She's an enforcer, and obeys her leader's command without question, and is also Alice's second-in-command.

"Yes, Alice-sama?"

"Make sure Taylor receives her punishment."

"At your command."

Scarlet turned to Alice's opponent, but she was not there. "Wh-wha-" Taylor escaped while they were not looking. "Damn, she got away! Split up and find her!" Scarlet orders everyone and they immediately get up and split up to find their target. Scarlet looked in the distance to see Alice and Rexen; though she wasn't looking at her leader. She was staring at the blue-haired boy who not only stopped the battle, but managed to catch Alice, and at blinding speed too.

"…Rexen…."

**Flashback End**

* * *

"How did you get from where you were standing to between me and Taylor in a matter of seconds?" Alice looked at him with confusion. A light wind blew and went past them.

"It's called training."

"Oh, ok."

"Are you hurt? Anywhere?"

"N-no."

Though fearless, she has a soft spot for guys that were strong and cool; or both. Alice got close to her friend and stared at him. When Rexen turned around, his face was close to Alice's. "U-um…hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Her breathing could be heard by Rexen since they were close to each other. "No, but since you asked, do you want to come over to my apartment again to study with me after school?" Alice got flustered when she heard that.

She was being asked once again to come study with him where he lives. "Y-y-yes….of course."

_"I need someone to test me for our next quiz next week, so maybe Alice can help me. After all, she is smarter than me."_

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Both of them wave goodbye and Alice walks back inside the school. Rexen looked at the city in front of him and said, "Much better than living with **either** of them." Suddenly, Rexen's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" "Hello? Is that any way to greet your friend?" "!?" "Phil?!" The person who called Rexen was his best friend, Phil.

Phil is tan, has brown medium curly hair, a strong middle distance runners body, and brown eyes. He is also friends with Alice White and a few others. This person saved Rexen when he was being attacked thugs. Once they were dealt with, Phil offered Rexen a place to stay, which he accepted, though the latter was nervous at first. A few days later, Rexen left; but before he did, Phil gave him his number, to call him whenever something was troubling him.

"Hey, just to let you know I'm coming over to Japan in a couple of days to see you and Alice."

"Great! I can't wait!"

"Just make sure you two don't do anything weird, ok?"

"Hey! We'd never-"

"Ha, just kidding. Later!"

"Heh, bye." They both hung up, and Rexen continued to look at the city. Richard came by and saw Rexen standing there. "Sightseeing?" Rexen turned to his friend and said, "Maybe."

"You're a strange one. Let's go. The Karate Club is supposed to meet today."

With that, the two boys went downstairs to the Karate Club. Meanwhile, the D.C. is still looking for Taylor.

"Damn it, where the **hell** is she?"

"She could be anywhere!"

"Let's try the courtyard, she could've gone there!"

They race off to the courtyard. Taylor peeked outside to make sure they were gone. "Whew, that was close. God, why does it always turn out like this?" Quietly, she got out of the storage closet, one of her most favorite hiding spots, and began to walk home. While walking, she got a little teary-eyed.

"Huh? Wh-what's-"

She was about to cry, but resisted and tried hold back her tears._"It's always about the same things. I wish someone could put up with me. I am nice, but they don't understand." _Deep down, she was a very nice girl who had trouble telling anyone how she feels. She slowly proceeds to walk home. She knew different kinds of shortcuts and passageways to avoid the D.C. so she would be ok.

It seemed like any normal day for anyone, however; little did they know…the Beginning is about to come to an End.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew…ok…Chapter 2 is done. This one took two days to finish. Had to take breaks here and there. Anyway, the rest of the cast has made an appearance, and now the real part of the story can start. While I was writing this, I made a slight change in the fight between Alice and Taylor. Taylor was supposed to say "Bitch", not "Princess". I didn't want to overstep the boundaries of the OC, so I worked on it, as well as added a few more things. First, I put Kairi in the Student Council because I didn't know where to put her, and I wanted to put everyone in the same place. Second, I'll be shortening the D.C. and S.C.P. (Student Council President) and a few other things to make it seem easier to read. Third, interaction with the other cast is very important as I try to flesh out their personalities. They'll be interacting with each other, not just the main protagonist. If I made any mistakes at all, please PM me and I will look at it. I will work on Chapter 3 in a few days. Please read and review. Bye! ^_^**


	6. Update: sort of

**Ok, now you're wondering why I put in OC apps. closed for now…they will be part of the second group that will be traveling around Japan fighting to survive. They will interact with each other and of course, the first group. Setting up this group means that you can submit your OC for the story. For those that didn't make it in the story the first time, will have another chance to be in the story. I will have more information on it after Chapter 3 and Chapter 4. For now, do not submit any OCs until further notice. Enjoy and Happy New Year! ^^ (Still working on Chapter 3, so I had to rush this little message).**


	7. Chapter 3:Beginning of the End

**Now we can finally start the real story…Chapter 3 starts…NOW.**

* * *

Three Days Left:

"Recently, there have been reports of a sudden illness spreading over the world. No one knows the causes; however scientists and doctors are looking into it. Until then, if you know or see anyone with these symptoms, please contact your nearest hospital immediately." On the television, there was a special report on a certain illness that no one had ever heard about. "Why is something like that on the news? Not like anyone is going to listen to what they say anyway." A blue-haired boy was at his apartment studying with his friend. "Rexen, can you come here?" The person who was with him is the leader of the D.C. named Alice White.

She is Rexen's friend and a very nice girl. Alice looked around and said, "This place hasn't changed a bit." Unlike most places, this apartment was big and luxurious. Rexen had earned a lot of money during his time as an honors student in another country. When he came back, Alice was sitting in a chair looking at the T.V. and was very suspicious.

"An unknown disease that suddenly appears and no one knows what it is. *Sigh* It's tough when you least expect it." She didn't even notice Rexen giving her a drink. "Well, it's not like they'll tell us sooner or later. I mean; why tell anyone about it anyway? Wouldn't it make people uncomfortable and start demanding answers?" Alice took the drink and narrowed her eyes at him. Though he is cool, he can act like an idiot at times if he doesn't get it. She then said, "Why do you think that? Of course it's important because people need to know what's going on. If they don't, we'll have a lot of problems. Don't you want to know what's happening?"

"Not really." Alice just sighed at her friend because he is uninterested in anything news related. "Well, what about your friends? What if something happened to them? Or your family?" "Don't** even** bring them up." The rage in his voice could be heard. It was very sharp, yet quiet. Realizing what she just said, Alice quickly tried to apologize. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" "No, it's ok. I should be the one apologizing." He turned away, and spoke under his breath so Alice couldn't hear him. "I wish they didn't have to push me around so damn much. Some parents they are." Silence filled the room for a while.

The blond girl had touched a sensitive spot. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No." "Why?" "It's stupid and pointless. Trust me; you won't take interest even if I tell you." Just like that, Alice got up. "I'll be right back." She went to the balcony and looked up at the sky. _It must be hard for him to open up to me. Or anyone else for that matter. Isn't there something I can do? _Pondering on the thought, her phone rang. Answering it, she was talking to Sophie, her best friend.

"Hey Ally, how's it going?"

"Fine."

"Eh? You sure? It doesn't sound like it."

"No really, I'm fine."

"Ally…"

Sophie was good at guessing her friend's problems.

"Ok, fine. I'll talk."

* * *

Meanwhile in America, Phil was preparing for the annual National Fencing Tournament. He had won every tournament that had been sponsored. He was in the 12th grade and very popular among his peers.

"Phil, are you ready?"

No was in the room but him. A phantom, or ghost, appeared in front of him and asked the question.

"I'm always ready Lane."

"Hehehe, always ready, I see."

Lane is the spirit of Phil's late girlfriend. When Phil was living on his own after his parents died and when he left the orphanage, he went on his own. With an amazing work effort and positive attitude, Phil bought his own condo on the outskirts of town; which was small. Any kids his age he will take them in because he didn't want them to go through the same things he did. Later, he met a girl named Lane who introduced and taught him fencing. Pretty soon after that, they fell in love. _For the first time in my life, I feel very happy._ With this thought moving through his head, he had the life he had always wanted. Tragedy struck one day as Lane was involved in a car accident, thus killing the girl. Now Phil has two fencing sabers that his late lover gave him as a memento to remember her by. Her spirit resides in both sabers, allowing her to watch over him. He's the only one who can see and hear her.

"Phil, get ready. The tournament's about to start."

Phil picked up one of the sabers and put on his fencing mask when his teacher called him out to get ready. He put the other saber in his locker.

"Ok, let's go." With that, he set out for the arena. There were hundreds of people sitting in the stands watching the challengers approach the center. "Look, its Phil."

"Really? He won the Fencing Tournament last year and the year before."

"Heh, he won't win this time."

"Why do you say that?"

One man pointed out as the tournament started.

"Because there's someone else who's just as good as him."

"Who?"

"My son, Thomas."

Forty minutes passed, and the final match was already about to start. "Phil Angelo, please step forward. Thomas Raze, please step forward." Both challengers stepped forward and faced each other. Thomas was one of the best fencers in the country. He had a winning streak in his last few tournaments his freshman year until Phil came and defeated him. They were rivals ever since.

"Ha! I'll win this time, Mr. **Angelo**." The German/Italian lad just looked at him and said, "Um…when is 'this time' ever gonna happen?" Thomas glared at him before regaining his composure. "Fencers ready!" Both fencers took a stance and waited. "Begin!" Five minutes hadn't even passed and it was already over. "Once again, now with a fifty-three winning streak, Phil is the winner!" Everyone cheered for him as he took off his fencing mask. Thomas took off his mask and walked away.

_Every time, dang it! Someday, I'll get you Phil…and then everyone will know that I'm the better fencer. _

As Phil took the trophy that was presented to him, Lane appeared in the stands and waved to Phil. _Thank you, Lane… _She disappears afterward while Phil smiles to the crowd, knowing he'll see her again.

* * *

Back in Japan, Alice finished talking to Sophie and went to see Rexen. "How are you feeling?" He turned to see her standing by the window.

"I'm ok."

"Please talk to me. Why do you hate your family so much?"

Silence ran through for a few minutes, and then Rexen said, "If you knew about my parents, you would be-" he was about to continue, but the blond-haired girl covered his mouth with her hand.

"Stop." "Talk. To. ME." He still resisted the urge to talk about his life, but after Alice removed her hand from him, he finally spoke.

"My parents always wanted what's best for me; or for them in that matter." "Why?" "They, or my mother, told me to focus on my studies if I wanted to see my dad in America." Rexen is not from Japan. He was born in Germany between his German mother and American father.

"She was proud of me because of my achievements in class and sports. Because of my grades and athletic ability, I was one of the top students in my class. I even earned a lot of money for my performances; which explains why my apartment is big. She tried to pick and put me in a university because 'it's good for you.' All she ever cared about was herself. She tried to put me in a private school in order to "help" me achieve my goals. Only thing she **tried **to do was for her own stupid reasons."

"So what happened?"

Narrowing his eyes, he said, "I ran away from home." The only reaction he got from her was a blank expression.

"Where did you go?"

"America, to live with my dad. It was hell for me over there. The fool would often get drunk when he came back from the bar spouting some kind of nonsense. I couldn't even read my books without hearing him saying something stupid. We got into an argument one day which broke out into a fight. After that, he kicked me out of the house. But I planned on running away anyway."

"Oh my God! Were you ok?"

"Yeah, but I wondered around and didn't realize that I was in one of the dangerous parts of the neighborhood. I was attacked by thugs that wanted me to give them everything I had. I fought them off, but one of them got behind me and pointed a gun at my head." Breathing lightly, he continued. "Before the trigger was pulled, Phil came in and saved me; scaring them off when I thought I was done for." For a minute, Alice was surprised.

"So that's how you met Phil."

"Yeah, he gave me his number so I could call him in case something went wrong." Flashing a smile, he looked at a photo that showed him and his friend. "He's the only one that knows what I've been through." Noticing his smile, she giggled and said, "Aww, how cute. Underneath that expressionless face is a cute, happy boy." Embarrassed, he looked away.

"We-well, I can smile…sometimes." Alice still giggled at seeing his face. "Ok, I told you about me. Now tell me about you." Smirking, Rexen thought he would get to know Alice more since she knows more about him now. She smirked back before finally acknowledging his request. "Ok, since I had a good laugh, I'll talk a bit about myself." Unlike Rexen, she was expressing herself completely.

"Let's see, where to begin…I guess I'll start with my childhood." Both teenagers sat down when Alice started. "My childhood was ok. I had loving, kind parents and a normal life. Even other people loved me for who I am." "Though…my mother died in a car accident when I was five. I was in London when this happened." He could hear a bit of sadness in her voice when she said that. "…Where was your mother?" "Here, in Japan." Alice was born between a Japanese mother and a British father.

"It's ok, nothing serious."

"Really?"

"Yes. Anyway, where was I? Ah, right. After my mother passed away, my father and I moved back to England."

"Oh. What did he do there?"

"Chief of the head of the police department."

Rexen looked surprised and thought,

_Glad I don't know him personally; otherwise I would be in jail. _

Alice continued. "He took me to work lots of times. Well, I wanted to go with him anyway so he didn't have a choice." "How was it?" "I learned many things: How to handle a gun, self-defense, even trained with and beaten him in spars."

_Ok, remind me not to piss her off._

"When I was fifteen, he gave me my own pocket knife." She pulled it out of her pocket and stared at it. "That's all I have left of him now. Just as soon as I turned seventeen, he passed away; so I came back here with my grandmother." Staring at the knife, she put it back in her pocket. Getting back up, she picked up her things and walked out the door. "Next time when I come back, we're gonna talk some more."

"Heh, looking forward to it." Both smiled at each other then Alice left. Rexen closed the door and sat back down on the sofa.

_Why does she want to know more about me? Why does she even care?_ As Rexen thought about this, he drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Alice picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Phil, it's me."

"Ally, what's up? I wasn't supposed to call you until tomorrow. Did something happen?"

"No, just wanted to say hi. Hope I'm not bothering you."

"Well, I was just about to go to sleep."

"Hehe, sorry about that. Well, I'll call you another time."

"Ok Ally. Just don't smash any heads in." Phil was very good at making people laugh and joking around with them.

"I would never do that."

"Of course you wouldn't. Ok, see ya!"

"See ya!" Alice hung up and proceeded to walk home. _He's the only one that knows what I've been through._ She smiled and said "Phil, you've really outdone yourself this time."

* * *

Two Days Left:

Richard was at the dojo training by himself. One of his seniors came in to see him. "Richard-san, are you here?" Daisy showed up at the dojo to see him.

"Hey, next time you come in please bow down."

"Sorry, I'll be more careful."

"Ha. Just kidding."

"Please don't joke around Richard-san."

Daisy's usually at the library, but today she came to see Richard. She's born between many different bloodlines. Though her parents are Japanese, she is also part Roman, Greek, American, Korean, and Chinese. She's very shy whenever she meets new people or anyone else she already knows. Her personality is very straightforward. Kind, honest, loyal, and caring towards others whether they like it or not. When she was born, Daisy had a disease called Linaous. Her mother heard about it and cried herself to sleep. Daisy's father would always go out and start drinking, while her mother made sure Daisy stayed out of trouble.

This did not help; whenever he came back home, Daisy's father would take his anger out on her. Though she wondered why he did this only to her and why her younger sister and brother were treated differently. One day, Daisy went to the hospital she was born in and discovered the truth of her disease.

Long-term effects were her eyes changing color, and sharper senses. Short-term effects are to calculate how fast people can run, but she'll gain weird headaches when she does this. There is no cure for it, and when she has her first child and gives birth to it, she will die. Daisy ran away from home crying because she didn't want to cause her family trouble.

"Do you have to practice now? Shouldn't you be studying for the tests tomorrow?"

Richard is a normal, cool guy. Born between an American father and a half-breed Japanese mother. He is a kind-hearted person who likes to talk. Despite that however, he's shy around people he doesn't know. As well as having traumas about being hurt in his past. He has good grades and is somewhat skilled in sports. However, he excelled at karate. Becoming the karate club captain, he had been training for ten years and counting. One day, he met Rexen when he was trying out for the K.C. after he transferred to the school. Richard sees him as his best friend, even though Rexen doesn't see him in that way. They are in the same classroom.

"Yeah, but I already studied for it. I'm confident that I'm going to ace it."

"Really, like the last time you said that, you almost got a C."

Richard swallowed hard after she made her point. "Y-yeah and what's your point?"

"*Sigh* Just make sure you study TODAY. Ok?"

"Ok."

Daisy left and Richard went back to training.

"Why does she always like to bother me when I'm training?"

"Maybe because you like to slack off and waste time doing nothing?"

_Again, how can she hear me from that far?_ Sweat dropped down from Richard's face as he wondered how she can hear him from a distance.

* * *

"Kairi-san, are you going to work?"

"Not today. The store's closed, and call me 'The Amazing Kai'."

"Still gonna call you Kairi-san."

Kairi playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend as they walked home from school. The young girl is a freshman at Sakura High School. She is half Italian and half Japanese and is a very energetic girl. Although this often gets her in trouble in school and class. Despite being cute, she is very clumsy and often trips on her own feet for no reason; it doesn't bother her though.

Yet being clumsy, she can get clingy to whomever she likes, but uses her excuses because it rarely happens. Sometimes she can get 'romantic' and help others but never likes doing anything for herself. Being born, she wasn't in a very good household. In order to support themselves and Kairi, her parents opened a sweets shop and used the money to support themselves. Their shop was a success and they earned plenty of money. Four years later, tragedy struck as Kairi's parents were killed in a major car accident, leaving her all alone. In the next three years, she took over the shop and ran it successfully and perfectly.

"Are you hiring?"

"Well, I'll need a few extra hands. More people are coming in like crazy, so yeah."

Hugging Kairi, her friend jumped in happiness.

"Thank you! When can I start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great! See ya at work after school, Kairi-san. Or should I say, Boss."

After she ran home, Kairi looked at building in front of her. It was the sweet shop that her parents left behind. _Mom, Dad. Am I doing a good job? Am I behaving like a good girl? I'll make you both proud, so please…keep watching over me. _Kairi walked back home so she could go to sleep, shedding tears along the way.

* * *

Phil was in class studying the history of the Roman Empire for his next test. Whispers could be heard all over the classroom.

"Did he really win?"

"That guy's unbeatable. He even beat Thomas Raze, remember?"

"Holy shit, he's good."

Apparently, Phil was well known all over the school. Not only that, he is also popular among the girls. However, he is not a pervert which he intends to keep that way, as he doesn't want to ruin his image. _Phil! _Lane appeared in front of Phil. No one could see or hear her; Phil was the only one who can. He whispered so no one could hear him.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

Lane sounded upset. _Go to your friends and save them! Hurry! _Phil didn't hesitate. He jumped out of his seat and ran to his locker. "Phil, sit back down!" He didn't listen to his teacher, so security was called. Even security could not catch Phil. Thanks to his training, Phil can easily outrun them. He opened his locker and saw his things, including the two sabers and fencing mask. Taking everything, he made a mad dash for the main entrance and got away from the school.

"Lane! What's going on?!" _Remember the world-wide broadcast about the sudden illness? _Phil remembered it and turned pale. "Yeah. Why?" Lane didn't say anything after that. Phil knew what it meant. When Lane was silent, it can only mean one thing. Something bad was about to happen. "Shit! We're going to Japan!" Phil knew how to get to Japan in a single day or two. "Alice, Rexen, please hold on!"

* * *

One Day Left:

Liana was studying at home. When she went outside to get the mail, there was an envelope that had a letter inside. She took it back inside with her, closed the door, opened it and read its contents. Ripping the letter into a million pieces, she threw it inside the garbage.

"Fuck her! She can die and burn in hell for all I care!"

Though she expressed her anger, she is serene and very patient. She'll only open up and talk about how she feels if everyone around her is happy. If people are mad and start yelling at each other, she'll get scared as it makes her uncomfortable. She asks one person to stop being mean to the other, trying to avoid confrontation. However, Liana does carry a mean side of her, but prefers not to use it. When she uses her anger, she'll start cursing and yelling like no tomorrow. Once she calms down, she will apologize for her rude yelling and swearing. Being a quiet and serene girl, she's also loves nature, sometimes referred as a nature freak because she loves it too much.

Like Rexen, she was born between an American father and German mother. Her life was never taken for granted. A lot of people thought of her as a rich snob, though she didn't act like it. Her father was in the military while her mother was a lawyer. She was born and raised in Seattle. On her fourteenth birthday, Liana's father was sent to war. This made the young teenage girl worry because he would be gone for a long time and won't know when he'll come back. Her mother told her,

"Don't worry. He'll be back before you know it."

She was proven wrong. One year later, they received a letter from the government that Liana's father was killed in action. Devastated, Liana never came out of her room. Her mother lost everything, even her job. They had to move out of their nice home to what seemed to be some sort of shack to Liana. She went to school and worked hard and was a cheerleader, and had many friends and suitors.

Out of all of this, one thing she hated was going home. When she comes back home, her mother was either flat out drunk on the floor, or out at another bar. Using whatever money they had left, the drunken mother went to strip clubs and met other people, leaving her daughter lost and confused. Whenever Liana felt lonely or mad at her mother, she would pull out a heart golden locket that had a picture of her, her father, and mother when they were happy together. It was given to her as a present and a memento of her late father. Liana hides it from her mother because if she sees it, she'll take it away and show it to one of her boyfriends. Liana crawled into bed and pulled out her locket.

Staring at it, she muttered, "Daddy, I'm scared. I ran away from home to get away from that awful woman. What should I do? Please tell me, Daddy…" Liana cried herself to sleep as she held the locket close to her.

Taylor got back home without much trouble. She was welcomed back by a group of kids.

"Nee-chan's back!"

"How was your day?"

"Did you do anything fun?"

She's half American and half White. Usually laid back when it comes to school work and chases people when she pisses them off. Refusing to cry in front of anyone, she's a tough girl who is mysterious and distant. Once someone gets to know a bit of her personality, she will either be playful and joke around, or be sarcastic and cold towards that person. Having a short temper, she will use violence to solve most of her problems. She can even keep grudges, and knows how to hold it. Underneath that toughness is someone who really cares and will run crying about whatever she's done to make people hate her.

When Taylor was born, her mother was poor, and her father left them. So Taylor had to be put in a hospital and was eventually put in foster care. It didn't last long however, because when she got there, she got into big trouble and was put into a group home; and has been living there ever since.

"Taylor, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm going to bed now. Good night."

Taylor walked past one of the confused home caretakers and the younger kids. She plopped onto the bed and fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

Two Hours Left:

The next school day went by quickly. Everyone was having lunch after their long hours of class and studying. Rexen was on the rooftop with three of his classmates who were talking about their futures.

"I want to be a doctor and help people."

"Doctors are ok, but what about being a corporate leader?"

"Nah, how about being a teacher?"

"WHAT?"

Rexen was too busy staring off into the distance to even take notice.

_What should I do today…_

While lost in thought, his phone rang. Answering it, he knew it would be Phil. "Phil, how are you?" Rexen said with a cheery voice. "Rexen, where are you right now?!" Listening to Phil's voice, he wasn't in his usual good mood. Rexen found it a bit nerve wreaking but answered him anyway.

"A-at the school. Did something happen? Where are you anyway?"

"In Japan, right now!"

"Huh?"

Rexen was surprised by his answer. "Lane told me something on the way here!" Even though Rexen could not see or hear Lane, he believes she exists; but only through Phil's eyes. "What did she say?" Rexen was a bit eager as to what they learned.

"You've gotta evacuate the school! Now! The city's not safe, they're everywhere!"

"What?"

"Hurry, there's no time!"

"!"

"Oh you mother-"

*BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP*

Rexen looked at his phone to find that it dropped the call. Rexen shook in anger not knowing what's going on. _Whoever's responsible for this, I'm gonna make them F**kin pay! If you mess with Phil, you mess with me. _One thing Rexen didn't like was seeing his best friend in trouble. His anger clearly expressed it. Just before he left to go warn everyone else, he noticed something in the distance. At the school gate, there was someone walking to the entrance.

_Oh, it's just a normal…Hmm?! _

Quickly taking a closer look, he noticed something different. This "thing" had rotten skin, blank eyes, messed up hair, and dirty clothes. It even had lost some of its teeth. With its moaning being added to the creepiness, Rexen shook in anger and fear. Two teachers came out to confront the suspect. He couldn't hear anything from afar, but knew they were going to force him out. Just then, it happened. The "thing" bit one of the teachers and he screamed in pain.

_Wh-what the…!_

The teacher got back up, but was different this time.

_Wait, what's he-_

That was all he could think of as he noticed that the teacher looked similar to the "thing" that bit him. They pulled the other teacher onto the ground and began to eat him. It was a horrible sight.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH! HELP MMEEEEEEEE!"

Rexen stood in horror after witnessing the act. Flesh being torn, blood spilling everywhere, and the screams that followed along with it. Rexen couldn't believe it. But he had to warn everyone else; before it's too late.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know this chapter took too long, but I wanted to get everyone's history and personalities down in one chapter. I have one, maybe two things to point out. First, I put in "thing" for "Them" because they haven't been named yet until the next chapter. Second, I shortened Karate Club to K.C. because I thought it would easier to understand rather than reading the same words over and over again. Don't worry, Phil's not dead. He's just a little mad for dealing with "Them" while he runs to the school. Hope you like this chapter. I'll start Chapter 4 when I wake up. Read and review! Bye! :D**


	8. Chapter 4:Z-Day:Chaos Erupts

**The zombie apocalypse has begun! Chapter 4 has begun. (Read the bottom, you'll know what I'm talking about.)***

*pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*

Rexen had to hurry and warn everyone about what happened outside. He warned his classmates on the roof, but they didn't believe him. So, he ran past them in hopes of warning the entire student body. _Just…what the hell is going on?!_ As he pondered on these thoughts, he comes across a classroom. _Is he in here? Oh God, please let him be in here. _Rapidly opening the door, the class suddenly turns to see an exhausted Rexen breathing heavily. Their teacher notices and says,

"Rexen we're in the middle of a lesson and…"

"We have to get out of here!" Everyone mutters around.

"What's he talking about?"

"I don't know."

"Must be something pretty stupid."

Nobody believed him. "What is it?" A male student suddenly gets up and goes over to his friend. "Richard." The black-spiky haired lad goes over to see his friend. "Look at this." As he pulls out his cell phone, Rexen puts something on. "My phone is customized; it can record anything on screen." Giving him the phone, Richard takes a look. About a minute later, his face turns pale. "WH-what the hell is this?! Rexen, what happened?!" Now the whole class was interested on what was going on.

"Class, sit back down and-" Rexen was not letting the teacher speak. He had to get everyone out of here as quickly as possible.

"There's no time! We have to evacuate! NOW!"

"Why, is something about to happen?"

"Let me see, let me see." As the class gets closer, the intercom comes on. "EVERYONE! VIOLENCE HAS BROKEN OUT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!" Rexen takes notice, but was not pleased. _No, the whole school will erupt into a panic!_ "PLEASE FOLLOW YOUR TEACHER AND EXIT THE BUILDING! I REPEAT, PLEASE FOLLOW YOUR TEACHER AND-P-PLEASE, DON'T! NO!"A few minutes passed after that. Just then, screams could be heard over the intercom. "AAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They heard the sounds of blood and torn flesh; as well as moaning. Richard slowly turns to Rexen. "Rexen…"

Slowly, the whole class looks at him. Rexen grew pale, but managed to regain himself and whispers, "We have to get out of here. We'll need to gather whatever we can find, work together, and-" This, however, did not work. His words couldn't reach them. They shoved him and Richard out of the way. Screams can be heard across the school. Students were pushing and shoving due to the confusion and chaos that is happening around them. It was too late. The apocalypse has begun. "They" began to make their way into the school, devouring anyone they come across.

* * *

_Alice:_ "AHHHHHHHHHH!" That was all that was heard on the intercom. Silence filled the classrooms for a few minutes. Then, screaming could be heard all over the building. _Just what the hell was that?!_ When Alice gets out of her classroom, she notices the horrible scene in front of her. "They" began to attack and eat anyone they find.

"AAHHHHH!"

"NO! PLEASE NO!"

"H-HAVE MERCY!"

Alice was shocked by what was happening in front of her. As she slowly backs away, one of those "things" comes out from behind her. Reacting by instinct, she kicks it by the head and it goes down, not moving an inch. She ran afterwards, leaving her classmates behind to their deaths. Reaching the Disciplinary Committee room, she opens the door to find her trusty metal tonfas sitting on the front desk. Picking them up, she makes it her mission to find any survivors and get them out of this death pit.

As she prepares to leave, another "one" shows up. Just before Alice could get ready to attack, it was already knocked down by a hard, wooden object. "Alice-sama!" A young, slender girl appears in front of her. Having red hair and black eyes, Alice knew who it was. "Scarlet!" Relived to see her, she starts to ask her questions.

"I can't answer them now! But, they are called 'Them'."

"Them?"

Scarlet nods her head. "It's like those zombie movies, except they shouldn't even be called zombies anymore. Just…Them." Alice slowly nods her head and she and Scarlet run together to find more survivors.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Two members of the D.C. are already dead, but the rest of us are scattered throughout the school!" They take down more of Them, and continue talking about the situation in the progress. Just then, they notice Thomas, Sophie, and another D.C. member hiding by some stairs. "Alice!" Sophie hugs her best friend and cries at the same time. "Samantha and Henry were…"

Alice hung her head in shame. "They died trying to fight off Them and protect the students…I-I don't know what's happening anymore." The golden-haired brunette looked at Alice. Being confident, she tightly grips her tonfas. "It's our mission to find any survivors in this madness, rendezvous with the remaining members of the D.C., and escape with everyone."

Reaching out to them, they stand up and follow their leader.

"Ok, let's go!"

* * *

_Taylor:_ "Huh? What was that? What's all that noise?"

Waking up from her nap, Taylor gets up and looks outside. She sees dozens of students running around being eaten by "Them". Taylor shook at the scene, wondering if this was some dream she's having. _It's ok, it's ok. Just a freaky dream I'm having. I'll wake up before I know it._ One of the teachers came bursting through the door, exhausted from being chased. "Hey, you're…Taylor Fields, right? It's not safe here! Get out of here!" Thinking it's just a dream, she laughs it off.

"Hahahahahahaha! No it's not! I'm dreaming this little zombie movie!"

"What is the matter with you?! Get out of here before-"

Just as he was talking, five of "Them" came through the door, and attacked him. Screaming in agony and pain, the teacher was dying a horrible death. While she watched the scene in front of her, a bit of blood hit her face. Wiping it off, Taylor came to realize that this was no dream. It was real. "They" got back up and walk over to Taylor.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* BAM* *BAM*

Grabbing a fire extinguisher, she smashes their heads, including the dead teacher. She moves through the trap known as school. Smashing their heads in, she can hear the sounds known as death with every step she takes. While moving, she sees a female student hiding behind a few lockers eating her lunch. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

* * *

_Kairi:_ "Huh?" Looking up at Taylor, the freshman stared at her. "The school's not safe! Move your ass and get out of here!" Tilting her head, she gave her a puzzled look. Smacking her face with her hand, Taylor grabbed Kairi and moved her out of her hiding place. "Dear God, are you always this stupid?!" Kairi got teary-eyed after she heard that.

"Y-you don't have to call me that!"

_Ugh, are all freshmen like this?_

"AAAHHHHHH!" Looking in the direction of the scream, they see a freshman cornered by one of "Them". Kairi recognizes her and moves in to save her. "Wait, if they get you, you'll-" Ignoring Taylor, Kairi beats "Them" up with her martial arts. Reuniting with her friend, they share a deep hug. "Kairi, I was so scared." Both of them cried in each other's arms. Handing her a slim metal pole, Kairi takes it and asks where she got it.

"From a car jack. I thought I could use it to fight, but…" "Let's go." Taking her hand, they rejoin Taylor who was staring at them. "Finished?" "Yes." "Ok, now let's get out of here." The three girls run off through the hallways together.

* * *

_Daisy:_ Wondering around, she sees the horrible things that are happening around her. Screams, pain, blood, even the smell of death reached her. Looking through a classroom window, she can see some of her former classmates "eating" other people. Covering her mouth, she knelt down and felt her stomach turn.

_Why…why is this happening? Is this our punishment for the wrong we have wrought?_

Running away, she goes into another classroom that was empty. She notices a broom stick sitting next to the cleaning closet. Going over to pick it up, she trips on a desk. Falling onto the floor, she slowly picks herself back up and grabs the broom stick and starts to breathe heavily.

*pant* *pant* *pant* "Ok, I…can do this."

Tired, she grips the broom stick and turns around to find one of "Them" walking into the classroom, and going towards Daisy. Frightened, she backs away into the wall and puts her weapon in front of her. "No! Don't come any closer!" Crying her heart out, it comes over to her. Before it could bite her, a sharp, thin-like object goes through its head. Pulling it out, the "thing" falls over in front of Daisy. Shaking in fear, she falls down onto the floor.

Looking up, she notices a guy standing in front of her. Still feeling scared, she decides to thank him. "Um…th-thank you so much."

* * *

_Phil:_ "What's your name?"

"Huh?"

The tan lad bowed to her as a way of saying 'Hello'. "My name is Phil Angelo." Grinning widely, his smile was a way of comforting Daisy. "Daisy Saiori. It's a pleasure to meet you, Phil-sama."

"Please, just call me Phil."

Blushing, she looked away. "U-um…c-calling someone without honorifics is wrong." Whether it's someone she knows or not, she's very shy when she meets people. Grabbing her hand, he pulls Daisy off the floor and grips his fencing sabers. "You don't look like you're a student here. Where are you from?"

Phil answered while taking a peek outside.

"America."

"EH? Really?" Three of "Them" appeared and were coming their way. "Listen, we're gonna find the ones that are still alive and join forces. From there, we'll gather supplies and hold up somewhere for a while." Phil took a stance while waiting for the enemy to show up. "How did you get here?" Daisy was curious about how Phil managed to come over to Sakura High School.

"Fought off a bunch of these things while warning my best friend." "They" finally appear and Phil took down two of "Them" while Daisy beat down the last one. Together, they proceed through the hallways.

* * *

_Liana: _"NNOOOO!" Liana watched helplessly as her friends were eaten in front of her. Shaking in fear, Liana quickly ran away from the area.

"LIANA!"

"DON'T LEAVE US!"

"HELP US, PLEASE!"

Without looking back, she continued to run leaving those behind she called her friends.

_No, I couldn't do anything to help them. What's gonna happen to us? What's gonna happen to me?_

Feeling regret, she decides to fight and avenge her friends. She turns to a classroom full of tools. "That's it!" Closing and locking the door, she goes into a tool shed. Opening the doors, she finds some planks, a stapler, and some nails. Working rapidly, she puts them together to create a nail gun. Having three sets of nails in her arsenal, she unlocks and opens the door; moving through the infested hallways.

Every time one of "Them" came out, they were quickly put down by a nail shot between their eyes. With this new weapon, she went to find survivors and escape with them. _Take that, you disgusting bastards!_

* * *

_Richard:_"Ugh, my head…"

Richard got up while holding his head. When the whole school erupted into a panic, Rexen was knocked out by the class when they shoved him out of the way in order to get out of the classroom. While Richard was in the middle of the class; being "carried" by the student body. Although, he was in front of them when the killing pandemic started.

He managed to get out of the crowd, but he fell over a rail and hit his head, knocking him out. Fortunately, it was right next to the emergency exit. And the fall was very short; the impact did not do much, but it was able to knock out the Karate Captain. "Where am I?" He slowly began to remember the events that occurred.

_Oh yeah, the panic…but wait…why am I-_ He suddenly remembered Rexen.

_Rexen! Ah shit! He warned us about this! Where is he? _

Worrying about the current status of his friend, he gets up and looks around. Taking out spare bandages, he wraps them on his hands and arms. Checking the rest of his body for any more damage, Richard slowly moves out. His head was the only thing that was throbbing in pain; everything else was fine. Noticing two figures in the distance, they were wearing the training garb used by the Karate Club.

"Guys. Thank God you're all right. I was so-"

But upon taking a closer look, they weren't normal.

They were "Them".

Tightening his fists, he takes a stance.

_Rest in peace, old friends. As your captain, I will say this: Your deaths will not be in vain! _

With this resolve, he dashes towards "Them" and hits their heads with quick, strong jabs. They fell to the K.C.'s might with little effort. Richard looks at the two motionless figures.

"Look out!"

A nail was shot and it was heading in Richard's direction.

"!"

He saw the nail, but it went past him, and it hit another one of "Them". Going deep in its head, it fell backwards.

"Whew, thanks. You saved my life." Looking in the direction where the nail was shot, a girl walked into his view. Richard took a good look at her.

_Wow, she's hot! Wait, what am I saying right now?! Get a grip, Richard! _

Snapping out of his "trance", he introduced himself. "Richard Hiroshi. At your service."

He greeted her in an appropriate tone.

"Liana Josephine Richards. It's nice to meet you."

After greeting each other, they joined forces and worked together as a team.

"Wait, haven't we met before?"

Liana looked at him while they were running.

"Several occasions, but nothing more."

* * *

_Rexen:_ Opening his eyes, he was still in the same classroom where he warned everyone about the incident. Or at least, he tried to. He was unconscious for most of the time. When he was shoved aside, he hit his head pretty hard. Harder than Richard. Slowly, he got up while rubbing his head. Looking at the view in front of him, he knew it had happened.

The nightmare had already begun.

Without thinking straight, he started to move out of the classroom.

_No, it-it's too late. _

He could see the blood and death in front of him.

"Horrible…it's like I just stepped into the pits of Hell." Looking around, he sees "Them" eating one of his classmates. Seeing a silver pole set by some stairs, he takes it and slowly walks over to "Them". "You sick FUCKS are horrible beyond anything." Hearing him, they stop and turn to their "feast" who is walking up to them. Tightly gripping the pole, Rexen takes some swings at their heads. Every hit felt heavy on him. He was unable to help them. After winning the battle, he looks down.

_Why…why can't do anything right?! I was the first to know, but the last to do ANYTHING! Richard, Phil, Alice…_

Just then, he heard a scream. "AAHHHH!" Hearing it, he immediately runs to where the scream was heard.

_Maybe I can still save some lives at least!_

* * *

"Stand your ground!"

Alice was issuing an order to the remaining members of the D.C. while she was protecting three surviving students. There were nine members of the D.C. left, including Alice. One of the members was panicking and shaking. "I can't take it anymore!" Sophie tried to talk to some sense into her. "Pull it together! We have to protect the remaining students!" Shivering with fear, she ran away. "NO! Stay in formation!" Scarlet reached to grab her, but also noticed one of "Them" was heading towards her.

The young D.C. girl fought it off, but another two showed up. Alice moves in and attacks. After they fell, she turned to the frightened girl.

"We have to stick together, ok? No matter what, we must work together, ok?" Hearing her words, she regains herself and stands bravely. "Yes, Alice-sama!" Seeing her new found confidence, she rejoins her fellow members and stands her ground. By instinct, Alice glares at the two corpses slowly rising to their feet. She immediately uses her tonfas and crushes their heads with one blow, at the same time. Everyone looked in shock and amazement as they witnessed her strength and brutality, which she only uses in dire times.

"Amazing…"

"You're great, Alice-sama!"

"No one can beat her!"

Just then, two more of "Them" appear and reach for Alice.

"Alice-sama! Behind you!"

She turns to look at them, but doesn't move. Just then, something hits their heads. They fall over. Two nails were stuck in them. Everyone except Alice turned to see Richard and Liana rushing over to help them. Casually, Alice asks, "What took you so long, Liana?" Flashing a smile, Liana responded, "Oh you know. Fighting to survive, getting random stuff, the usual." Thomas took a look at her weapon and then asked, "Are there more survivors?" "Um…" Looking down, she mutters, "I don't think so."

Three girls appear after running through the hallways. "Alice." Taylor was one of the three, and was not happy to see her. "Unfortunately, I don't time to deal with you. There are more pressing matters to worry about." Alice responded in a venomous tone towards Taylor. They were angry to see each other, but didn't feel like fighting. Kairi and her friend were trying to catch their breath.

*pant* *pant* *pant*

"Slow down next time, please."

"Aw, I can barely feel my legs."

Exhausted, both girls walk over and sit next to the three other students that were still in shock at the events they just witnessed. "Waiting for your **boyfriend** to show up?" Again, she brings up Rexen which causes Alice to blush. "He's not my b-boyfriend." While getting flustered, Richard suddenly asks, "Hey, have any of you seen Rexen!?"

Everyone shook their heads, but Alice stared at him. "N-no…why?" She was concerned for him even more now; unaware of his fate. Next, Phil and Daisy come running past Richard and Liana. "Phil!" Alice was surprised to see him here in Japan. "Who's this guy?" said the middle student sitting with the two other students, including Kairi and her friend.

"His name is Phil Angelo. He's a friend of mine from America."

"Seriously? Wow, he looks cool."

Daisy starts to get nervous, but asks, "Is everyone ok?" Nodding their heads, they reveal that they are fine.

"Ally, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Looking around, he doesn't see Rexen. "Hey, where's Rexen?" Nothing but silence came up. Alice hadn't seen him, and Richard was pushed away from him by the crowd. "I saw him." Richard looked down.

"Where is he?"

"Um…when he told me and my class about the incident, the school got crazy. I was in front of the class, and was pushed by the mob as they tried to get out." Phil's face grew pale after hearing that.

_Oh no, don't tell me he was…_ Alice grew furious, while Phil was in rage that made him look like he was going to explode any minute.

"!"

"Oh no! More of "Them"."

Two of "Them" show up and head over to them. Another student shows up just in time.

"!"

Everyone turned to see who it was. Seeing Phil, he said, "Phil, right! I'll take left!" They both split up and take "Them" on. Hitting the heads, they fall down; but not before Alice smashed their heads with her tonfas. She lost a lot of good people, which explains why she makes sure "They" stay down. Despite all the blood on her weapon, it's still intact. Not any part of it was dented or busted.

"Rexen! You're ok!"

The boy that helped them was indeed Rexen. "Dude! Are you ok?" Richard was worried about him after the whole intercom thing that happened today. "Yeah, I got knocked out for a good while. Most of the day." He turned to Phil.

"Nice to see ya."

"Hehe, you too."

They shared wide smiles with each other. "Rexen-san! Look out!" A D.C. member runs up to Rexen, pushes him out of the way, and gets bitten on the arm by "Them". "AAHHH!" Enraged, Rexen and Phil not only team up, but managed to knock its head off and watch it roll a good distance away from them, while the rest of it fell on the floor. Sliding on the wall, the member held his arm.

"Damn, I guess that's it for me." Rexen looked confused. "Why do you say that?" Alice answered his question. "If you're bitten by "Them", you become one of "Them"." Shaking in anger, Rexen looked at the corpses, then back to Alice. "I'll handle this." Scarlet walked up to the injured student and readied her weapon. "Do you have any final words, Allen-san?" The boy's name was Allen, and he was a new recruit for the D.C. just yesterday. "Yeah." He looked up at her and said,

"Heh, I really wanted to sleep with you."

Rexen, Phil, and Richard just looked at him with wide eyes.

Rexen's thoughts were: _What the hell?! Was that a confession?!_

Phil's thoughts were: _Wow. You don't say that as you're dying, buddy… _

Richard's thoughts were: _Oh my God. He wanted to get laid? _

Scarlet scoffed, but kept her smile and said, "I'm a little too wild to handle in bed; I need a man who can tame me and who's fearless ." "Yeah, I should've known. Well, I'm ready." Scarlet delivers the killing blow. Blood splattered everywhere which frightened Kairi, Daisy, and the other four students, who looked away.

Taylor looked at everyone and said, "So this is all that's left of the Sakura student body." Looking around, they can see the remaining people left in the entire school. Rexen looks at the door behind the others.

"Conference room A."

He walks over to the door and opens it. "Let's take a break, and get our heads straight for once." Agreeing with him, they follow him inside, closed and locked the door. Turning around, they see a couple more people inside the room with them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! One of the BEST chapters I've worked on! Ever. Ok, now they just have to escape from the school. I gave the rest of the cast more appearances than Rexen, because they needed it. First, for Taylor, I put in fire hydrant for some reason. Then I thought, 'Where and how did she get a fire hydrant? She must be super strong. XD' So I changed it to fire extinguisher. Second, everyone had to fight "Them" even if only one showed up. Third, I thought I wasn't fleshing out Alice enough, so I tried to make her into a badass, which hopefully I did. Fourth, this is the apocalypse dang it, I wanted them to see it through their eyes; not just Rexen's. Oh, I couldn't help but laugh at what I typed in for Rexen, Phil, and Richard. It was too funny that I couldn't resist; so I kept it in XD. *Please read the bottom if you want more information on the OC second group.***

**Ok, now onto business. My classes start next week (yes, I'm in college) and I won't be able to write my stories as much as I want to any more. Studying is important, so I'm gonna do it!:/ And write during my freetime also. **

**Now if any of you read my update, congrats to you. For those that didn't, I'll fill you in. Remember when I said that OC apps. were closed for now? Well guess what: now you can apply your character for the SECOND group I am making. They have an important role like the first group. For those of you that didn't make it into the story, you can reapply/resubmit your OC again. The story will split between the two groups, so it'll keep you interested in both, not just one. They will interact with each other, find other survivors, and be put to the test as they try to get out of this hellhole. Another thing, the few people in the room with the cast and extras, those people will be the first of the second group.**

* * *

Reaction/Connection/Relationship to the first cast:

Rexen Tsuki:

Phil Angelo:

Daisy Saiori:

Kairi Tomita:

Richard Hiroshi:

Alice White:

Taylor Fields:

Liana Josephine Richards:

* * *

**Please take/use this form. Your OC has to have some kind of connection to the first cast. It could be anything: they could have/become long lost family, friends, anything. Now last time I did this, I didn't have a deadline. So now this time, the deadline for the second OC cast is…January 25****th****. Two week time period. Let's see how many apps. come in during that time. I might extend it (maybe) depending on how I'm feeling, or if less apps. come in. But mainly on how I'm feeling. You can submit this form along with the OC Creation form by PM or putting it in the reviews. I will look at both so don't worry. Have a nice day everybody! Read and review please! Bye! :D**


	9. Chapter 5:Trusts and Leadership

**Ok, I'm gonna start the next chapter now. You can still apply your OC for the story, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Enjoy!**

* * *

Going into Conference Room A, the group makes sure none of 'Them' are inside. "Clear." Going by Liana's signal, they slowly move inside. "Ok, let's lock the door and figure out what the heck is going on." Kairi walked over to a chair and took a seat while saying this. After closing and locking the door, the group takes a seat. The room had fifty chairs and there were a total of twenty students. People that weren't with them are either dead, or lost; wandering the vast areas known as death. Everyone sat down and tried to take a breather. Richard decided to check the status of the situation. "Ok, let's review. Killer zombies or 'Them' show up." Everyone agrees. "Check." Richard continues.

"We get a crazy warning over the whole school."

"Check."

"School goes silent."

"Check."

"School goes crazy."

"Check."

"Friends get eaten."

"Check."

"Everybody's crazy."

"Check-wait, what?"

"Ok, ok. Not everybody."

Sighing, they continue with their status check. "We're the only survivors left." "Not check." Everyone turns to where the voice was heard. Two boys were standing off in the distance looking at them.

"There are still a number of 'Them' lurking around."

"Is that what you call them? 'Them'?"

One of the boys looks over to Rexen.

"It's been awhile, huh?"

"…Shadow?"

Shadow Myobu is his name. He is another one of Rexen's friends. Shadow had a complexion of peach skin, his eyes were emerald green, he has a stunning body that made him look like a model with some muscle build, and his hair is similar to the DBZ character Goku as super saiyan one, only difference is the color of Shadows hair, which is red. Being an outgoing friend of his, he's very faithful. Though at the same time, he can be a bit of a prankster. While he can pull pranks on others, people call him an idiot because of his personality, but above all, he is intelligent but chooses not to show it. Caring for anyone close to him, he'll do anything to protect them, even if means fighting.

The other high school male student standing next to him is named Syren Hideaki Yatamaru. He had slightly pale skin, he also has heterochromis: his left eye is forest green, and his right eye is scarlet. He has a lean, with some slight muscle, his hair went straight which barely reached his shoulders with bangs that sweep lightly over his eyes, and the color of his hair is auburn brown. Syren is a quiet individual that rarely speaks unless he feels like talking. He mainly communicates with grunts and facial expressions. If someone notices him, he'll try and blend in with his surroundings. When someone gives him a compliment, he'll quickly try to find a fault within himself. Despite being quiet, he also acts cold and uncaring due to his personality as a tsundere; this won't stop him from being kind to others.

"Wow, crazy day and the sun's already setting." Shadow said this as he pulled up a chair and sat down in it. Syren did the same. "No one knows why corpses start moving around and suddenly attack people." With the group having an additional two members, it seemed like a small, yet suitable fighting force. "If Shadow and his friend are here, then maybe there are others somewhere in the school too." Daisy said this, but a few D.C. members stopped her from saying anything else.

"The world has gone mad. People are going to kill anyone just to survive."

"That includes us."

"If they try to kill us, then we have to kill them."

Scarlet nodded her head in agreement and said something that impacted the entire group. "What we need is a strong person who can take immediate action and make quick, decisive, decisions. What we need is someone who's fearless. We need…a leader."

No one expected this to come from her. The four ordinary students glanced at each other then one of them said, "U-um…wh-who should be the leader then?" Everyone pondered on the thought, which turned into a discussion between not the juniors and sempais, but a discussion with the current survivors.

"Um, Ryoske-san should do it."

"No, what about Richard-kun?"

"Taylor-san should do it."

"Nuh-uh, how about Phil-sama?"

"Why should we trust a foreigner? He just got here, and I already don't like him."

"Thomas-san, will you do it?"

"No, I'm not much of a leader."

"Sophie, will you do it?"

"I-I couldn't handle such an important task."

"Kairi, will you do it?"

"She's acts like a child, so go for Liana."

"Uh, no. How about Daisy?"

"No, what about Scarlet?"

"How about Alice-sama?"

All of them except Rexen took part in the chat. As they talked, he rocked back and forth in his chair, which was the same as everyone else's; it had wheels for its feet, can move back and forth without making any kind of noise, and they had handle bars on them. They were also made of leather, so it was very comfortable for each of them. Rexen noticed a T.V. hanging above the ceiling at the other side of the room. He then said, "Hey, is the T.V. still working? Maybe there's something on the news that can explain all of this." Noticing the electronic box, Thomas gets up and turns it on, at the same time turns it down, so none of 'Them' hear it. Just then, the news came on:

* * *

"We've seen the victims of this killing pandemic and as it spreads, it takes the lives of many innocent people. The authorities have already been dispatched and-" *BANG* *BANG* "the police have started to take arms, shots have been fired, and the victims are…n-no stay away…! No! No! NO!" Static can be seen and it goes over to the studio. "Um, due to the unexpected events happening, we will continue the broadcast from the studio. Due to the killing pandemic, it is important that no one makes contact with anyone with the disease. If you see anyone with it, please evacuate to the nearest shelter and wait for help." Turning it off, they turn to each other and slowly speak. "Well, that was something." Shadow said this with a bit of humor in his voice, but kept his serious side. "What do we do now?" Sophie said this as she looked down.

* * *

"AAHHHH!"

A scream was heard through the school, and it was loud. Hearing it, everyone turns their heads to the door.

"L-let's not go out there."

"Yeah, if we go there, we'll-"

Rexen ignored the two scared classmates and gets up from his chair.

"I'm going to take a look."

"EH?" Everyone stood in shock. Phil got up and said, "You can't go out there alone. At least take someone with you and-" "Did I ever say I was going by myself?" Dumbfounded, Phil didn't understand at first, but he finally understood. "Phil, Shadow, you'll be in Team 1. Me and Richard will be in Team 2." No one saw this side of Rexen before. "Everyone else will stay here. This will be the rendezvous point as well as our temporary base. Since we don't know what lies out there, Scarlet and Taylor can guard the base. Understood?"

One of the worst combinations ever thought up, and it didn't go well with the girls either. Taylor got fidgety and resisted a little before she finally gave in. "Fine, I'll do it. As long as Miss Flame-tard doesn't get in my way. But I'm not doing it because you told me to."

"Shadow, do you have a weapon you can use?" Shadow showed his weapon to Rexen: a long, but suitable hockey stick was his weapon of choice. Rexen confirmed this and made a plan: "Team 1 will go south from here and look for any more survivors. Team 2 will go north and do the same. We'll guard them and bring them here. Bring as many people with you as you possibly can. Be careful though; some of them might attack you due to the chaos around here, so keep up your guard."

Taylor asked a question which struck a blow. "And if they are bitten?" Eyes were on the blue-haired boy. He hung his head and replied with a simple statement that sounded cold and sad to him.

"Take them out…"

Taylor grabbed her weapon and walked over to the door.

_He's not bad, but I can't let him get the better of me. _

Flashing a quick smile, she waits for Scarlet. Grabbing her weapon, which was a wooden pole that had the same mass and weight of a wooden bokken sword, Scarlet walks to the door. "One more thing." Thomas gives them a warning. "If you see 'Them', be careful. They only respond to sound. If you start making a lot of noise, they'll swarm you from every direction." The four boys nodded their heads and heeded Thomas' advice. Daisy walked to Rexen and said,

"W-will you be ok?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Don't worry."

Smiling, Daisy walks back to her seat and sits back down grabbing the weapon. "Ready?" The two teams get ready and wait for the signal. Daisy and Kairi look at them with worry, while Liana and Alice hope they'll make it out alive. Everyone else nodded their heads and agreed to the plan. "3…2…1…Go!" With the door opened, both two-man teams ran out. None of 'Them' were around so with the coast being clear they split up. Team 1 went south while Team 2 went north. Scarlet and Taylor went to guard the entrance, weapons held in their hands.

* * *

Breathing heavily, a student was wandering through the hallways. Beaten and her clothes tattered, she was very exhausted.

*pant* *pant* *pant*

"Why…why did they…when I tried to help them…"

Muttering the words softly and sadly she said, "I tried to help them…and yet…they turned against me. Took my weapons, beat me up, and left me for dead. What's worse when I tried to get a hold of my parents they were already being killed. Then my stupid uncle ran away with his son in order to save himself. I…I have to get out of here, but I can't do it alone."

Her name is Kaida Takata. This girl is pale with a tawny color, has dark green eyes, black hair that is short in a jaw-length bob, and has a lean, fit body. Kaida is a smart girl, though will use violence when necessary. Being a calm individual, she also shows mistrust to those she's not familiar with. Kaida wants to help others, but because of her recent betrayal, she is wary and cautious around those she helps; believing that they'll hurt her and her friends.

Looking up, she noticed a piece of a broken pipe which fell from the ceiling. Reaching for it, she grabs it and continues walking. As she slowly proceeds, there was a commotion. Taking a look, there was a girl being harassed by three boys.

"P-please stop. I did nothing wrong, I swear."

Ignoring her pleas, they began to beat her.

"Ya know, I've always hated you."

"What's an ugly girl like you doing here anyway?"

"Give us that axe, stupid."

They continued to beat her, as this girl was not resisting them. It was a horrible sight. _Those damn…!_ Taking matters in her own hands, she slowly walks up to and calls out to them. "Hey, jerks!" They turn around to notice her in the distance. "Yeah? What do you want? Get lost!" Showing the pipe, sweat drops from their necks. "If you want to get hurt like those other idiots, I suggest you leave. NOW." Afraid, they turn and run away. The young girl that was beaten gets up and looks at her. "Th-thank you very much." Bowing to her in respect, she slowly gets up.

"What's your name?"

"Emiko Nagasaki."

Emiko is a student of the infested Sakura High School. She has pale white skin, dark blue eyes, and long white hair; which stopped mid-back. Though having a small, thin figure, most people mistake her for being a freshman or at lease thirteen or fourteen years old. She is a timid girl that was often teased by her peers, which she chose to ignore.

"Mine is Kaida Takata. Let's go. We don't want to stay here any longer." Kaida lifts her up, and then Emiko asks,

"You won't hurt me?"

"No, I won't. Those jerks can go to hell for all I care."

"What do we do now, Kaida?"

Thinking carefully, Kaida says, "We can't stay here any longer. Let's find more survivors and escape with them." Shaking with fear, Emiko asks, "W-What if they try to attack us?" "Then we will fight back." Emiko flashed a smile at her new friend. They move through the halls, with more of 'Them' appearing. "We don't have time for this." Getting annoyed, she uses her pole to push them. 'They' fall to the ground. Emiko stays close, hoping they don't get and eat her. After passing through 'Them' and getting a good distance away from them, they notice another commotion.

"In here."

Following Kaida, both girls hide near a corner. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Rexen and Richard." It was the same boys that attacked Emiko.

"Oh no. What are we gonna do, Kaida?"

"We can't just go up to them, they need help and-"

In an instant, Richard and Rexen tag-teamed and took the three boys down with little effort. Groaning in pain, one of them said, "H-how did you-" Rexen cuts him off and says, "Richard and I may know karate, but I'm a master of taekwondo." With Richard's karate and Rexen's taekwondo, they made a great team. Looking ahead, Richard notices the two girls in the corner. "Hey, Rexen. I see survivors." Seeing them, they walk over to the girls. Kaida and Emiko get up to speak to them. "Wow, you guys are good." Kaida was impressed by their fighting styles. "Um…are you gonna hurt us?"

Emiko was scared due to being beaten by her abusers. Richard looked confused. Rexen wondered why she asked, so Emiko told them that they chased her around the school, even though she was trying to help people evacuate. "Wow, that sucks." Richard was displeased. Rexen looked at them and said, "Do you want to come with us?" Showing a smile, Emiko happily nodded yes. Kaida also agreed, but was a little suspicious.

_Hold on, did he just say 'come with us'? I don't like it; I'll need to keep my eyes on him so he doesn't hurt Emiko. For now, I'll just have to trust him. _"Ok, Rexen. Where do we go?", asked Kaida. Showing a big smile, Rexen explains the situation to them. "…and that's why we're getting out of here." Richard looked around and asked, "Is there anyone else with you?" Shaking their heads no, the boys guard the girls and continue moving. Rexen tells them,

"Listen: 'They' are attracted to sound. If you see 'Them' anywhere, make sure you stay quiet." Nodding their heads, they slowly continue their advance. "Richard, I'll take point this time." Agreeing with his buddy, Richard goes behind the two girls and guards the rear. Emiko grabs Rexen's hand and asks, "Are we gonna make it?" Turning to her, he says, "Yes, we are. I'll make sure of it." Emiko nods and quickly goes back to Kaida. Rexen looks at his hand.

_Huh? This feeling…it feels…familiar to me. Where have I-_

"Rexen. More of 'Them'."

Five of 'Them' are standing around doing nothing. Quickly regaining his thoughts, Rexen looks and sees 'Them' blocking their way. "We need to break through and get to the other side. We'll look for more survivors and bring them with us. After that, we'll head to the rendezvous point." Nodding, everyone waited for the signal. "Now." They bash their heads and run to the other side.

_Can we make it…? No, we WILL make it. Even if I have to die, I'll die protecting them. My friends and allies!_ With these thoughts crossing through his head, Rexen leads them to the other side. However, he still wonders about that feeling when Emiko held his hand.

_Have I…met her before? Emiko…?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew, ok. Well, this chapter was fun. A few things: since I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, I decided to use what I got and insert your characters in the story. Next, since Syren's right eye is colored scarlet; I'll have to make a change to Scarlet's name. Third, the next chapter will start with Phil and Shadow; this one will be a little different than with Rexen and Richard. Oh, something else: it seems some people aren't using the second piece of the OC app. (relationship to the first cast) you have to submit that piece along with your application, or you can do it separately, as long as I get both; otherwise I can't accept it. The OC apps. will still be open until the end of the 25th of January. In other words on January 26th, the auditions will be closed. I will only extend it if I feel like it, or if I have only a few applications submitted. Please hurry if you want your character to be in the story. Ok, I'll put down the ones who got accepted on the bottom now. Read and review! Bye! :3**

Accepted OCs:

Syren Hideaki Yatamaru (Eternal Esper995)

Kaida Takata (Fairy Lust's friend; will put in name when I know more)

Emiko Nagasaki (Fairy Lust)

Shadow Myobu (shadowssj12)


	10. Chapter 6:Timing Your Escape

**Well, I hope this chapter will give you an amazing feeling. Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking carefully, Shadow and Phil make their way through the area without letting 'Them' know where they are. While looking at their surroundings, they had a conversation to pass the time. Phil started the talk by asking,

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Really? I thought you liked Ally."

"What? No she likes Rexen but is too shy to admit it."

"Ohhh. Then what's your type of girl then Shadow?"

"Whatever works for me. I want a girl that's smart and sexy; also she has to have a nice figure."

"By figure you mean her breasts or her butt?"

"What? Shut up dang it."

Both boys shared a soft laugh with each other while having their funny talk about girls. _Hmm…I wonder how many people made it out alive. _Shadow wondered if anyone made it out alive during the chaos. Suddenly, Phil drew his saber and pointed it at Shadow. "Hey, what was it like in-Huh?! What are you doing?!" Without saying a word, he lunged at Shadow. _What the heck's going on?! I thought he and Rexen were friends!_ However, the weapon went past Shadow.

"!?"

One of 'Them' was struck down when the fencing saber went through its head. After it fell and confirming its death, Phil turned around to face Shadow. "Sorry. If I did nothing, you would've been next on the menu." "Ya know, you could've warned me first." Shadow looked at him with curiosity before more of 'Them' surrounded the two teenage boys. With backs against each others, they counted their numbers before coming up with a plan. "How many are there?" asked Shadow. Phil said,

"Twenty."

"Really? I count thirty."

While they talked, 'Them' were getting closer. Every movement they make, it was close to the demise of the duo. But, like always, they had no plans of dying. "How many can you take out?" asked Shadow. Phil answered with a cool, proud response by saying, "Twenty." Surprised, Shadow retaliates by saying, "What? No way man. Impossible." Three seconds later, they moved apart from each other's backs and went to attack their enemies.

Using his hockey stick, Shadow smacked and clobbered three of 'Them' and kicked two more into the rest. Shadow is an expert at martial arts. His skills even put him on par with Richard. Throwing his weapon in the air, Shadow landed an uppercut that not only knocked one of 'Them' into the air, but threw another punch that made it crash into a wall leaving a hole in its stomach or…gut. Catching the hockey stick, Shadow sets his sights on his next targets.

Phil on the other hand, moved swiftly to avoid being grabbed by the hungry undead. "Hmph, guess it's time to use 'that'." With this, he got into a powerful stance that was very dangerous. In a moment's flash, he dashed out and swiped his fencing sabers in front of him. While Lane was still alive, she taught Phil how to handle multiple opponents singlehandly. This was one of his best techniques and it was one of his most favorites. Cutting 'Them' one by one, Phil was prepared. _All right! Here I go!_ Swinging his weapon downward and around, he cuts five of 'Them' in half, and cuts the heads off four more.

Looking to his right, he saw one more walking up to Shadow. Nodding their heads to each other, they unleashed a duo attack on their victim that not only killed it, but literarily split it in half and watched it crash into the wall; leaving big cracks on it. Heavily breathing, they look around to see the corpses. "Phil, I thought you said there were twenty." said Shadow as he surveyed his surroundings. Phil looked around too and thought the exact same thing. When they looked in front of them, more of 'Them' began to appear and in even bigger numbers than before.

Smirking, Phil said, "Guess they brought their friends along huh?" Backs facing each other again, they wait for 'Them' again. "Hey! Are you ok?" A voice was heard behind 'Them' and it was close. A wooden object that looked like a sword appeared above and struck one of 'Them' in the head. The other object was thin and pierced their heads one by one.

"Mi, I told you to stay close to me."

"But Phooko-chan! They need our help. We can't just let them die here. C'mon move it!"

They fight their way through 'Them' and reach Phil and Shadow just in the time. Once again, they face their enemies and move to engage 'Them'. The young girl used her weapons to cut the heads of 'Them' while her comrade uses his bokken to smash their heads, severely. After a hard fight, there were no more enemies left standing. The duo turned to their rescuers. "Whew, thanks. You saved our butts big time." said Shadow as he kicked the blood off his shoes. "Ah! I know you." Jumping in front of Phil, the girl gave him a hug. She then asked,

"Do you remember me?"

"Uh…" was all Phil could say as he couldn't remember her. Then something came back to him while thought about her.

"OH yeah. Now I remember. You're Mi Otomai, aren't you? The fencing champion and captain of the Japanese division fencing team?"

"The one and only."

Giggling, she twirls around in a circle while holding her fencing sabers. Mi Otomai is a cute girl that's popular with the fencing and kendo teams. She's a distant girl that's shy and very timid around others. She has skin that's a little lighter than brown, a feminine body, has forest green eyes, her hair is long as it goes down to her feet. Since it's so long, she never really ties it anyway. Also the color of her hair auburn. Mi wasn't shy around Phil. They met at the Worldwide Fencing Tournament which was held every year. Mi was one of the best fencers in the world, ranking #3. Her matches with Phil inspired her to never give up no matter the odds. In the last tournament she was defeated by Thomas Raze and placed third in the finals. She held her head high in every tournament she competes in, and looks at Phil with admiration and respect.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Phil. He knew they came to rescue her but liked to play jokes with her; they were good friends since they first met in their first tournament together. "Just rescuing people, escaping with Phooko-chan. Nothing out of the ordinary." said Mi. Shadow bowed in respect and introduced himself. "My name is Shadow Myobu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mi looked away and stared at the ground.

"Sorry, she's shy. Don't take it personally. She's always like that." said Phooko. "Oh ok. And what's your name?" Shadow asked. "My name is Phooko Otomai. I'm Mi's older brother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Phooko is the older brother of Mi. He's sometimes distant towards people for his own reasons, worries about his little sister, is overprotective of her, quiet towards others, and he always tells the truth; never telling any lies. Phooko's body makes him look like a geek, but appearances can be deceiving as he's also athletic, his body has a tint lighter than brown, has forest green eyes, his hair is down similar to Rexen's but longer, has it tied in a ponytail, and its color is auburn.

"Are you guys the only ones left? Or are there still survivors left?" Phooko was worried that the entire student body was gone. Shadow said,

"No, there are more survivors. We're just looking for anyone else that's not infected. Do you want to come with us?"

"That was the plan anyway, right? Besides, I don't want to leave my little sister here to die."

"My Phooko-chan is also part of the kendo team and is its captain."

Grinning widely, Mi pointed to her brother's weapon. A wooden bokken or kendo was his weapon of choice when the Outbreak began. Phooko asked, "Where are they?" Shadow answered, "In Conference Room A. Let's go before-" a buzzing sound was heard in their vicinity. Phil took out his phone and opened it. "Hey, got a text. It's Rexen." "What's it say?" asked Shadow. Phil read the text:

_There are too many of 'Them' roaming around the school. At this rate, we'll be consumed before we even get out alive. Head over to the stairs that lead to the exit. I've already told Alice to head over there with the rest of the group. Meet up with them and wait for me and Richard. Be careful though; some of the other survivors that aren't allies and still alive might try to attack you since it's a possibility that they've gone insane. We're taking the bus in order to escape. It can hold up to fifty people surprisingly. Please be careful. –Rexen_

Closing his phone, Phil turned to the others. "We need to head over to the stairs and wait for everyone else. Stay close and don't make a sound." They quickly move to the designated point. Mi brought up an interesting question while they ran: "Who's gonna be the leader?" she asked. Phil and Shadow looked at each other, then Phil answered with a smile,

"Rexen. He's our leader." Phooko and Mi nodded their heads in agreement. The four-man team rushes through the halls to get to their allies. Phooko and Mi can't put their finger on it, but they ask, "This guy's name is Rexen Tsuki?" "Yep." answered Shadow. While moving Shadow asks, "Hey Phil. Who was it that taught you that technique?" Phil was quiet for a bit then answered,

"Lane. My deceased girlfriend. She taught it to me. It's called the Eclipse Circle, and that's one of the best techniques she taught me." "Oh, I'm sorry for asking." "No, it's ok. Don't worry about it." he said with a smile. Both siblings look at each other while following Phil and Shadow. _Rexen…where have we…_

* * *

"C'mon, we're halfway there."said Alice as she led the others to the rendezvous point. No matter how many there were, 'Them' just kept coming at every direction.

"Alice-sama, there's too many! We'll never make it!"

one of the D.C. members looked like all hope was lost in eyes as those words slipped through his lips. But Alice was the opposite who said,

"If you don't want to fight, shut up and defend the rear."

Smashing three heads off of 'Them', Alice continued to move forward ahead of everyone else. She was angry. Her friends, teachers, and classmates were all killed and turned into 'Them'. The worst part for her, she had to kill 'Them' off one by one. Jumping in the air, she uses her martial arts to bring down three of 'Them' with one of her powerful kicks.

Taylor just bashed at whatever was in the way. Alice and Taylor unexpectedly teamed up and formed a duo. Both girls moved swiftly at the same rhythm and time. They split up to take on two groups of 'Them' that were in fours. Taylor used her skills to bash and kill two of her victims with her fire extinguisher and launched a left hook on her next target. Meanwhile, Alice charged in and dealt a serious blow to 'Them'. Going in from below, she crouches down and unleashes a deadly high kick and launched one into the ceiling, its head splattered and blood flowed everywhere. The other three she had no problem with: still crouched, she twirls her body in a circle kicking down the other three undead students. Launching herself in the air, she lands and stomps on one of 'Them' that was in the middle while crushing the other two with her tonfas.

Looking at Taylor, she runs over to and gives her cover. Bored, Taylor just looks at her last victim which was slowly walking with blood dripping from its mouth. She and Alice both jump and land a double kick in its face, thus killing it. Everyone just watched in awe.

"Ah, amazing…"

"They don't get along very well, but they know how to fight together."

"Just imagine if Taylor joined the D.C."

"Yeah, they would've been the most feared duo in the whole school."

Alice and Taylor turned to them and said the exact same thing:

"WHAT? HELL NO!"

Taylor looked away and folded her arms. Her arms were covered in bruises, since she was being constantly grabbed by 'Them' she had to shake them off in order to get free; which were resting underneath her bosom. She then said, "As if I wanted to pair up with Ms. Drama Queen over here." Alice slowly turned to her flashing a smile…but it was not one filled with happiness. Her voice was different this time as well.

She said,

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho. Someone needs to shut up before she gets hurt."

Her smile meant the 'end' of someone which was not a good omen. Syren watched them argue from a distance.

"Huh, is this how they normally act?" he asked with curiosity.

Daisy turned to him and answered, "Um…y-yes. Please don't let it trouble you. They're always like this."

Syren shook his head. "No, it's ok. I don't mind." He watched them argue while Kairi and Liana just narrowed their eyes.

Kairi asked, "Hey, if they keep this up, we'll get attacked again won't we?"Liana replied, "Yeah, looks that way." While they stood there, moaning could be heard from behind them.

Turning around, there were eight of 'Them' coming towards the group. Syren blurted out,

"Ok new plan. Kick some ass and move on."

Moving first, Syren goes up to two of 'Them' and prepares to attack. Gripping his wooden baseball bat, he jumps and slams it into one of his enemies. Blood splattered on his weapon, but he didn't care. One of 'Them' reached its arms out to try and grab him, but Syren ducked and tackled it to the floor. Then, he smashed its head in and got up. It laid there dead, with no movement coming from it what so ever. Daisy was having a hard time on the other hand, but fought her hardest. Keeping her distance, Daisy waited until it got close to her. Raising the broom stick, she swings it down hard and hits something. Opening her eyes, she sees the walking corpse fall down after it was hit.

_Whew thank goodness. I thought I was about to die._

"Daisy, watch out!" Syren rushed over to her at full speed, gripping the bat tightly in his hand. Turning around, Daisy saw 'it' approaching her. "P-please don't eat me. Get away!" Swinging her broom stick at full force, she and Syren both land a hit on 'it' and watched it go down. "T-thank you for saving me." Syren nodded his and said, "You're welcome."

Kairi and Liana were waiting for their enemies to come closer. Kairi, using her metal pole from the car jack that was given to her by her friend, she stabs one enemy and watches it go down, and rushes to the other enemy. Running towards it, she karate chops it and it goes down. She knew a bit of karate, which was very helpful to her in situations like this. Seeing Kairi handling herself, Liana takes aim and shoots one her targets in the head, and watches it go down. "Liana, come here. I have an idea." Kairi called out to her. Liana quickly ran up to her and said, "What? Will it help us?" Whispering in Liana's ear, Kairi told her a plan that will help them win.

"How many nails do you have left?"

"Thirty-seven." was her reply.

"Good. Here's what we'll do…" after a minute Liana says,

"Think it'll work?"

"Yeah. After all, I am The Amazing Kai."

Ignoring her, Liana lined up her shot.

"With that thin object, I doubt it'll work."

"Watch me, Liana-san." Liana fired a nail towards 'it'. Kairi quickly ran and managed to hit the nail. It hit its head and surprisingly, went all the way through, and the nail fell just right behind it. The undead classmate fell to the floor. Kairi takes a victory pose and says, "Yes! Strategy complete." Liana chuckled as she watched.

"That's my Kairi." said Sulia, the girl that was saved by Kairi.

"All done?" Sophie asked.

Daisy answered, "Yes, Sophie-san. And you?" There were corpses here and there by their feet. Taylor and the D.C. were holding 'Them' off while protecting the other students. "Good. Let's go on ahead." said Alice. "Formation!" Acknowledging Alice's command, the D.C. forms a barrier around the group.

"Alice-sama. Permission to take point."

"Granted. Go with caution, Scarlett."

Taking the lead, Scarlett leads them and advances slowly.

_Let's hurry and escape while we can. Where are you…Rexen…? _

Not just Alice, but Scarlett was also worried about him. With this thought running through their minds, they both pray for his safety.

* * *

Not much happened on Rexen and Richard's side. They found two other survivors: Kaida and Emiko. As they walked and looked around, they thought it was too quiet. Other than finding two more people, nothing else happened. Gripping her axe, Emiko walked next to Richard while Kaida talked to Rexen.

"You and Richard seem like close friends." said Kaida. Rexen shrugged and said, "True, he helps me here and there and I do the same for him. With him by my side, he makes me feel like I was home all along." Rexen said this with an honest and warm feeling in his heart. Richard looks at him with wide eyes and says, "Thanks, Rexen. That means a lot to me."

Emiko giggled at seeing Richard's face.

_He's cute and funny too. Hehe, maybe even Rexen's like him. Though, he looks like he has a serious side to him. Though I wonder…where have I seen him…it seems a little familiar to me. _Emiko walked a little closer to Kaida with Richard tailing behind her. Rexen and Kaida were both talking about how to escape and where they should go for now.

"How about your place Rexen?" Looking surprised, he said,

"Yeah my place is big enough to hold up to thirty people."

"Do you have any weapons there?"

Being quiet for a moment, he answered her question by saying,

"Just one. A rifle. But I've never used it. Not even once."

His voice was full of rage and anger. He did not want to bring THAT up.

"Moving on. We've got to hurry. If we stay any longer, it'll only get much worse." Hoping to avoid bringing up anything about his past, he continues to walk ahead while his mind was wandering elsewhere.

"Hm? I hear something." said Richard. "Someone…fighting?"

Rexen heard it too and said, "Let's go!"

Following him, they start to run until they got to what it appears to be a dead end. Looking ahead, they notice a female student fighting 'Them' off. Three of 'Them' nonetheless. Thinking that the girl wouldn't last long, Rexen leads his team and says, "She needs help. Let's go!" Kaida and Emiko teamed up and ran to one of 'Them' that was approaching the girl.

"Emiko, I'll attack from below. Hit em from above!"

"Ok Kaida!"

Running and sliding on the floor, Kaida uses her pipe to hit its legs. When it fell, Emiko swings her axe and manages to cut off its head. Richard and Rexen ran up to the second 'thing' that was coming towards the boys.

"Richard, it's time to use 'that'." Grinning happily, he excitedly says, "Oh yeah! Let's do it Rexen!" Rexen slides behind it while Richard waits for the signal. Getting up, Rexen signals Richard. "NOW!" They use their elbows to hit 'it'. It was a powerful attack that would literally break a few bones no matter who it was. Their victim fell and was defeated. "Wow, so cool."

The girl was taken in surprise by what she witnessed. The third undead which was a teacher, started moving towards her. "Look out!" Hearing Rexen's warning, she turns around and gets ready to strike. She lands a heavy strike on its face using two broken broom sticks. Unexpectedly, Rexen kicks it into a wall when she hit it. He wanted to make sure it was down for good. Watching it fall, she looked at him with widen eyes.

_Wow, that was so cool. He and I took it down with little effort. Everyone else was amazing too. I like them already._

Smiling, she bows and thanks them. "Thank you for saving me." was what she said.

"What's your name?" asked Rexen. "My name is Charissa Wulfsberg. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Her name is Charissa Wulfsberg. She had ivory skin, an athletic body with curves; since she likes to dance and ice skate, this was why she has a beautiful body. She has light blue eyes, hair that is styled and cropped in a scene, it was emo styled with long layers, bangs in the side that can be flicked with her hand, and it reaches to the middle of her back, just passing it. Charissa can handle herself in any situation. If she sees friends arguing, she'll step in and voice her reason for when the "real stuff" happens. She's also shy, and is distant often averting her gaze when someone talks to her. She's still polite when she does this however. She'll become more open with anyone after talking to her for a while, becoming more in social and other various activities like a child that has had a lot a sugar; mainly being hyper. She's in a whole different world when fighting. When this happens, she doesn't see anything stereo typical or red. She's in another world-having a need to kill, with a reason: protecting those who can't protect themselves. When alone she's quiet, lost in her own thoughts. She worries about her family, yet she was taught not to show emotion in battle. She is also a bit weird.

"Where are you guys going? Take me too."Charissa said this with a calm, irritated tone. Because she had to fight alone for a while, she was getting annoyed with the constant attacks.

"We're getting out of here. Let's go. The others are waiting." said Rexen.

"Wait, by others you mean…other survivors? Cool! Let's go!"

"SHH!"

Everyone tried to keep her quiet. Covering her mouth, she apologies for her outbursts.

Emiko tells her, "They are able to respond to what they hear." Nodding her head, Charissa understands how they were able to follow and find her. Quickly, with Charissa, they rushed to the meeting place. After five minutes, they finally meet up with everyone else.

"Well, it's about time you got here."

Scarlett makes it seem like they were waiting forever, but tells them that they just got to the area themselves. Phil's team had also just arrived.

"Well, looks like we're all here. With some new faces I see." Shadow said this when he noticed Charissa. Noticing Emiko, Alice walks up to her and asks,

"Are you Emiko Nagasaki?"

Gasping, Emiko recognizes Alice. "Y-yes! You're Alice White. I met you when Tsubaki protected me from those bullies. She was my first friend." Sighing in relief, she is glad that Alice and the other D.C. members were all right. Looking around, Thomas didn't see Tsubaki. "Where's Tsubaki? Isn't she with you?" he asked.

Tears ran through Emiko's eyes.

The entire D.C. was shocked.

Tsubaki had been killed.

"No…"

"Not Tsubaki-san…"

"She was one of our best fighters…"

Emiko looked at Alice.

"Emiko, did she say anything before she died?" asked Alice. "Um…to keep her fellow comrades safe and to help anyone else that's still alive escape from here." Emiko looked at Alice who softly smiled.

_Tsubaki, I'll keep this girl safe. You can rest easy now._

"Oh, I almost forgot." Emiko pulls out a piece of paper. "Alice, this is for you." Alice takes the paper and looks at it. "What is it?" she asked? "From Tsubaki. She wrote this and asked me to give this to you." Sophie looked at Emiko with sadness. "Tsubaki…" Rexen looked at them then said,

"Let's hurry and get on the bus." "Wait, Rexen. We don't even have-" Rexen flashed a pair of keys in front of Thomas. "I came prepared. We took them from the teachers' lounge while looking for more survivors. Can anyone drive?"

Looking around, one of the D.C. members raised his hand. "I can." he said. "Ok, when we get to the bus, I'll give you the keys. And make sure to DRIVE CAREFULLY."

"What if we run into 'Them'?"

"Run em over. Short, sweet, and to the point."

Everyone's eyes just widen from his answer. Kairi and Liana just giggled while Phil tried to hold in his laughter. Shadow and Richard just shrugged like it was nothing new to them.

_He always acts like this…_they both thought.

* * *

Getting ready, they slowly approach the door. Rexen gave the signal. Everyone ran outside to notice 'Them' standing between the group and the bus; the only way for them to get out alive. Weapons swinging around, punching, kicking, no matter what, it was just a battle for survival. Rexen manages to get to the bus first with Phooko right behind him.

"Ok, we'll guard the door. Hurry up!" Rexen shouted, but he didn't care about himself right now. He just wanted to get everyone out alive.

"Phil, take the keys and start the engine!"

"You got it, boss!" said Phil. Rexen was puzzled for a minute, but regained his focus long enough to see 'Them' coming close. Phil grabs the keys from his pocket, puts it in the slot, and starts the engine.

"Hurry! Everybody on the bus!"

Phooko exclaimed. Both Phooka and Rexen guard the door and hold 'Them' off long enough for everyone to get on.

"Ok! That's everyone! Hurry up you two!" Liana got worried that they would get bitten, but she also thought they would get left behind.

"Wait! Don't leave us here!" Looking ahead, four students were running towards the bus while dodging 'Them'.

"Let them on!"

"Phil, we can't wait!"

Alice didn't want anyone else to die. "Rexen!" Phil shouted to his best friend, who was still fighting alongside Phooka.

"Let them on the damn bus! Then we can go!"

Alice raised an eyebrow before agreeing.

"Heh, seems like you won't listen to me, but you'll listen to your man instead."

"SHUT UP, PHIL!"

Blushing, she stood up straight and waited for the others to get on. When the four students made on the bus, Phooko said,

"That's all of them!"

"Go ahead! I've got your back!"

Once the two boys got on, they closed the door behind them. Rexen turned to the D.C. lad that was at the driver's seat and told him,

"Freakin' floor it!"

Stepping on the gas pedal, the D.C. member drove through 'Them' and managed to get everyone away from the school, while running 'Them' over in the process.

"Whew somehow, we made it…I didn't think we would get out of there alive." said Mi.

Daisy was breathing heavily because she had to run nonstop until they were safe. "Ah, I'm so tired." Daisy was so exhausted, she couldn't move much, but still had the energy to talk. Rexen walked up to her, took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her. He was always wearing a white shirt underneath his jacket, so he was used to giving his prized jacket to someone else; as long as he got it back. "Here, this should keep you warm." Daisy looked up at him and said, "Thank you very much."

She grabs the jacket and wraps it around her body.

_It's so warm…no wonder he never takes it off. It's enough to melt one's troubles away._

He gave her a soft smile and walked over to Phil.

"Phil, I need to talk to you. Shadow, Richard you too."

When he called his friends over, they started a serious discussion.

"Ok, so who knows how the heck this happened?" he asked. "I don't know, a very lethal disease maybe?" answered Shadow. "No way, a biological weapon maybe?" said Richard. "Impossible, there's no way in hell the government would create something like this. They would have to be insane or completely stupid in order for this to happen." Rexen stated. "Maybe a terrorist attack?" Phil asked. Just then, Rexen and Phil both remembered something.

"The sickness."

"Eh?" The other two boys seemed confused. "Sickness…?" they both asked. Rexen and Phil explained what they meant.

"There was something about a worldwide sickness being broadcasted on TV."

"Yeah, I heard the same thing too. That's why I left America in order to help everyone else. My friends back there are probably already…" While they talked, there was a commotion in the middle of the bus.

"Move it and let me sit there."

"I'm sitting here with Kaida, so get lost!" Everyone looked up from their seats to see who was yelling at whom.

_Oh no…don't tell me…_

There were three people standing right where Emiko and Kaida were sitting. They were too familiar to Rexen. It was Eugine and his two cohorts. They were the three of the four students trying to escape from the hell-infested high school. "Get lost kid. Eugine-sama wants to sit with this hot chick!" Samuel tried to grab Emiko, but she kicked him in the face. Groaning from the pain received, he covered his face. Arthur tried to hit Emiko, but she just punches him in the groin. Now Arthur was next groaning in pain.

Furious, Eugine grabbed Emiko and pulled her towards him. "Let her go!" Kaida managed to free Emiko from Eugine's grip, holding her close. "All right everyone, listen up! Since we obviously need a leader, I'll be the one calling the shots from now on!" Shouting this, Scarlett disagreed with him. "I don't think so. I'd rather take my chances with 'Them' than follow your orders." Sophie was the next to disagree. "You wouldn't be a good leader anyway. No one except those two would follow you."

"Hmph, yeah whatever. And Alice…"

Eugine licked his lips while looking at her.

"You don't need these punks, right? C'mon, if you come with me, I can show you what a real man can do." Eugine just wanted to get Alice and any other beautiful girls to come with him. Eugine was a pervert and often had his eyes on any girls that were hot, sexy, pretty, and beautiful. He would also sexually harass some of them. For a while now, he's had his eyes on the girls of the Disciplinary Committee; especially Scarlett and Alice.

Alice just looked away and said, "Ha! As if I need someone like you to protect me. Just sit down and keep quiet." Getting angry, Eugine walks up to Alice. "Why you good-for-nothing son of a-" Suddenly, Eugine was kicked in the stomach and flew to the back of the bus. Holding his stomach in pain, he coughed up blood. He was hit much harder than what Alice had done to him.

"Eh?" "Who in the-"someone walked up to him. "I think it's time to stop this crap." It was Rexen. And he was not very happy either. "Eugine-sama!" "Phil, Shadow, hold them down!" Phil and Shadow were able to grab Samuel and Arthur and pin them to the floor. "Ngh! Let us go!" "Sorry, can't do that." Phil held down Samuel and ignored his pleas. Shadow got Arthur into a headlock which worked perfectly since the latter couldn't move much.

Rexen got to Eugine and bent down to his face.

"D-damn you…you really want push your luck huh? Well fine, if you want to die that badly then-"

Rexen ignored him and started to twist his arm. Screaming in pain, Eugine was having his arm being twisted around by Rexen.

_Wow, I didn't think this would happen…they're all so cool…_

Charissa thought that she was in a group full of people that are cool, amazing, or awesome. She's even had her eyes on Rexen for most of the time.

"Now, here's what's going to happen: You won't be the leader, you'll stay here and be quiet, and you won't bother anyone else. If you keep talking, I'll twist and bend your arm the other way. And I'll have Richard come over here and kick your ass. How does that sound?" said Rexen. Swallowing hard, Eugine nods, but is reluctant to giving in to the confident Rexen.

He finally let's go of Eugine's arm and walks away. "Richard, if he tries something, make sure to give him a good punch." Rexen told his friend what to do. "Got it. I'll need to make sure I hit him hard enough too." said Richard. Rexen looked over to see the two boys being held down by Shadow and Phil. "Let the two retards go." Phil and Shadow finally let go of Samuel and Arthur and the two rushed to Eugine. Phil and Shadow just stared at them.

Phil's thoughts: _What a couple of jerks…they suck._

Shadow's thoughts: _Wow, what a bunch of p****es. _

Eugine slowly got up and said, "Heh, well you're all talk and no action." Rexen stopped and said, "Eugine, three choices:

1. Richard's fist in your gut.

2. You'll stay there and keep quiet.

3. My foot in your ass."

Everyone started to laugh after hearing the third choice. Phil, Shadow, and Richard fell on the floor laughing their heads off. Rexen turns to notice Alice laughing.

_She's got a cute face…_

Alice's eyes met with Rexen's, who happened to blush and look away. She smiled while still laughing with the others. Furious, Eugine tried to get up but couldn't. Due to Rexen's earlier "attack", Eugine couldn't stand up correctly. Rexen turns and notices a student looking out the window, who was still laughing. Walking up to this person, he asks, "What's your name?" The student turns to look to Rexen and says, "My name is…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, this took longer than expected. **

**1. Everyone had to fight, so I had them team up with each other. **

**2. One person sent me two OCs. Since I was running out of options, I put them both in, which I have NO problem with. **

**3. I couldn't update this chapter in time, and since I need one more OC, I'll just keep the app. open until I get one more. **

**4. I had homework to do, plus a SEVEN PAGE ESSAY, that I'm still working on, which was why I couldn't upload fast enough. :(**

** 5. At the end where it says, "My name is…" that's where the final OC will be; inserted early in the next chapter. **

**6. Double team, duo attacks, epic scenes, I just wanted to make everyone badass. **

**7. I will listen to any suggestions and ideas you have for the story, so please send them to me. **

**8. Plenty of action, with a little bit of humor for ya. I want to make this one of the best stories in fanfic history.**

**Long story short, this chapter was too long to finish, even for me. I'll just let you guys decide on the last opening OC for this story. Read and review please! Bye! :)**

* * *

Oh before I forget, here's the OCs that got accepted:

Mi Otomai: (Cutie-Daisy)

Phooko Otomai: (Cutie-Daisy)

Charissa Wulfsberg: (Ein Storm)


	11. Chapter 7:The Leader Has Been Decided

**Ok the final OC has been decided! Now let's read and enjoy this wonderful story!**

* * *

"What's your name?" asked Rexen. The student turns to look at him and says, "My name is…Annabel Mitsu." This was the fourth student that was running and made it to the bus with Eugine, Samuel, and Arthur when they were trying to escape from the school.

Annabel is a hyper, bubbly girl who is sweet, caring, nice, and helpful. She's also very helpful and tries to help anyone and everyone. Though, she also happens to be shy around someone she likes, who ironically, is on the bus right now. Annabel's appearance makes her a little similar to Liana, since a few of their classmates thought they were sisters. She has black hair that goes down to her middle back, and with bangs that come down straight to her eyes. She has a petite body with big breasts, green eyes, and pale skin. She was still laughing when Rexen made his threat/joke to Eugine. "Sorry, I'm still laughing about what just happened." Calming down, she turns around to find Richard looking at her. Flustered, Annabel quickly looks away. She has a crush on Richard.

"Ok, so we still haven't decided yet: who's gonna be the leader?" asked Shadow. For a while, it was silent. No one knew who would lead them. And they certainly didn't Eugine to take the role, who was still in pain from Rexen's earlier "attack".

"Rexen."

Phil gave his answer to them. Rexen looked confused and speechless.

"Eh?"

"Yes, you're our leader." said Shadow with a happy grin. Everyone turned to him.

"Yep."

"Definitely the right choice."

"Rexen-san is the best choice."

"Yeah, he even managed to shut Eugine up."

"I'd like him to be leader."

"Please, Rexen-san."

Everyone was giving out their responses and answers. Rexen wildly looked around and wondered why they would choose a person like him to be the leader. "B-but, I'm not good enough for such an important task. Plus, what if I just lead everyone to their deaths?" he asked to them. Scarlett was the first to speak out to him. "As a member of the D.C., I follow Alice-sama. However, you proved yourself as a leader by guiding us to the area where we needed to be." Taylor also speaks by saying, "Heh, while I don't feel like following anyone's orders, you got everyone out of there. And I mean EVERYONE."

Liana was next to speak her mind and says, "Well, you knew how things would turn out right?" Shadow was next to speak, "Dude if you're gonna be the leader, I say go for it!" "Do it Rexen!" Everyone except the bully trio was making an agreement to let Rexen be the leader. After thinking about it for a while, he smiles and says, "If you want me to be the leader, then I'll do it."

Smiles and cheering brighten the bus, almost as if they were given hope when they thought all was lost. "Yes! That makes you my Onii-chan!" Kairi blurts out her declaration with no care in the world. "Hehe, how cute. Now she has a role model." Daisy looked at her while the latter had brightened eyes and taking a pose, which was kind of cute. "No…freaken…way…" Eugine was struggling to get up from his seat while he said this. "Yeah! Why should we follow the quiet nerd?" asked Arthur. Looking at the sad excuse of the trio, Rexen shakes his head and walks up to front of the bus. "Ok, from where we are, whose place is the closest?" he asks. "Um, m-mine." Daisy raised her hand and everyone turned to her.

"My h-house is not far from here…it's just around the corner."

"Ok, we'll get supplies and stay there for a while. If we see or hear 'Them' we have to move. We need to stay together as a group. We cannot be separated or split up. We'll just be picked off one by one by 'Them'." Rexen gives out his first set of instructions to everyone. "No way! You can hole up there, b***h! I'm going to save my own ass and get the hell out of here!"

Lashing out at Rexen, Eugine quickly runs to fight him, but is stopped by Richard and Taylor.

"Hey, sit back down"

"Hehe, I wonder if I can get away with beating up this smartass."

Quickly stopping, Eugine prepares to hit Taylor and Richard. Yawning, Taylor says, "I got this." Dodging the attack like it was in slow motion; Taylor leans forward and punches him in the face, while Richard hits him in the gut. "Eugine-sama! Hold on! We're coming to help!" Charissa and Syren jumped the other cohorts of Eugine and held them down on the floor. "Ngh! Damn it! Get off!" "No way this'll hold me down! Watch!" Charissa just sat on Arthur and didn't move. The only thing that would move her is if someone tried to attack her. Syren twisted Samuel's arm and put one knee on his back to restrain him. Though Samuel tried to escape, he couldn't break free as Syren kept putting more force on him.

"Maybe we should just kick them off the bus." said Liana. "Screw you!" Eugine shouts this and grabbed Taylor putting her in a headlock. He prepared to sexually harass her by groping one of her breasts, but two D.C. members suddenly appeared and hit Eugine with their weapons before he could grope Taylor. "Will you let me go now?" Taylor asked as her captor defended himself from the two attacks while he held her in his grip.

Eugine said a response that he should have never said: "And what will you if I don't, Tay-Tay?" Everyone's eyes widen at what he just said. "D-did he just say…" Taylor started to twitch when she heard that. "Did you just call me Tay-Tay? Hehe, oh how cute. Guess you won't have any kids now."

Snickering, she kicks Eugine in the 'area' and he lets go of Taylor while whining in pain.

"Ah, what the…"

Phil just stared at her while she sits back down in her seat and asks, "Why doesn't she like being called-" Rexen stops him and says, "Don't call her that. You'll end up being hit in certain places." Phil nodded in agreement while his heart was beating fast, since he just realized that calling the young teenage girl 'Tay-Tay' would mean dire consequences.

Kairi looks at her 'brother' and asks, "Onii-chan, what should we do with them?" When Rexen started to think about it, Arthur tried to punch Charissa, but was stopped by her and Liana. They both grab his wrists and hold him down while he struggled to escape from their grasp. "Ahhh! Dang it! Quit moving around! Argh, he's just being annoying!" Liana exclaimed as she tried to restrain the boy. Charissa helped as she tried to hold him down while Liana continued to hold his wrists.

After thinking for a while, Rexen finally gave Liana his answer: "Kick them off the bus." Eugine and his two 'pals' look up at him with surprise and shock. "What the f*** is wrong with you?! I'll-" Before Eugine could say anything else, Rexen, Phil, Shadow, and Richard kick him in his face. He held his face in pain and was even bleeding from his nose. Screaming, he immediately ran out of the bus with his 'men' following him.

"Eugine-sama!"

"Wait for us!"

With this, the door was quickly closed and peace and quiet returned to the bus. "Ah, I thought they would never leave." Kaida said with an exhausted tone. Emiko looked outside and saw nothing but darkness in the sky. It was night. Yawning, Emiko says, "I'm tired now. Can we go to sleep now?" Rexen looks at them and says, "Yeah, we might as well. It's too dark to move around and about, plus we can't see very well with 'Them' roaming the area. Turn off the engine and let's get some sleep." With this, the D.C. member who was driving the bus stopped the vehicle put it in PARK, removed the key from the slot and turned off the engine.

Everyone went to sit in their seats and go to sleep. "Can I sit here?" asked Richard. Annabel turns away while blushing when he asked her that question. "Um…o-ok. You can…s-sit next to…me." When she said this, Richard sat down next to her and fell asleep. Kairi sat down next to Daisy. "I'll keep you warm, Daisy-chan." Kairi said with a happy tone. She snuggles up to Daisy who was still wearing Rexen's jacket, and fell asleep. Daisy looks at her and says, "Such a good girl." Daisy also falls asleep. Rexen sits down in the second to last seat in the back of the bus by himself and looks out the window.

_I'm the leader now. Guess that means whatever I do, the rest will follow. I've got to make sure I don't screw up or we're all dead._

Rexen's thoughts drift away as he falls asleep. Everyone else that sat down also fell asleep. It was a terrifying day for everyone, and it would only get worse for them as they didn't know who would live or who would die.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short chapter, I know. A few things:**

**1. This was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it short.**

**2. The last OC has been decided! No longer accepting OC entries.**

**3. I might make another HOTD OC story if this one goes well. *hint hint***

**4. There will be more action with 'Them' in the next chapter. I promise. ;)**

**Other than that, this is just a short chapter to make up for keeping you guys waiting too long. Read and Review please! See ya! :)**

* * *

Here's the last OC that's been accepted:

Annabel Mitsu: (kikigirl4321)


	12. Chapter 8:Testing New Leadership

**Not my best, but at least it should suffice! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day came by too fast. Rexen was the first of the group to wake up. He looked around to see everyone still sleeping. Looking outside, the sun shines on a new day, but brought a terrifying event upon them. The dead came, they eat people, you turn into 'Them'…it was not something you see everyday. Trying to move from his seat, something was holding onto his body. Turning to his left, he noticed Charissa holding onto him.

Rexen's thoughts:_ She must've snuck by when everyone else was asleep…_

Yawning, Charissa woke up and looked at him.

"Oh, good morning Rexen."

"Um, why are you sleeping here? I thought you were sleeping next to Sophie." Rubbing her eye, Charissa gave him an explanation.

"I needed a hugging pillow. Sophie wasn't good enough, so I slept next to you and used you as a hugging pillow which felt good." Charissa blushed and said, "You were…w-warm…too." She looked away after saying that statement. Rexen was embarrassed after hearing that.

Rexen's thoughts:_ Um, ok. Why is it that girls always use me as a hugging pillow? Geez, first Rebecca, Tenin, Riley, Alice, and now Charissa. Sheesh! I need some space every once in a while. Well Riley doesn't count since she was with the Boss and…forget it. I'd better wake up the others._

Getting up, Rexen shook Thomas, who was sleeping by himself. Thomas woke up and looks at the window. "Hm, hard to believe it's a new day. With 'Them' running around, it feels like time has, well, stopped." he said with a disappointing tone in his voice. He turns to Rexen and tells him something very serious.

He says, "Rexen, you're the leader now. Which means you have to guide us through the right path, keeps us from losing ourselves, and most importantly, have our trust." Rexen seemed a little surprised when he heard that. "Trust?" he asked. "Yes, trust. If you have the trust of others, then they'll stand by your side no matter what. Should you betray them however…" "They'll kill me." "Nothing like that, but you will lose the trust and hearts of others. And worst of all, they might and WILL turn on you." Rexen looked at the others. He wasn't even sure anymore if was up to the task. Sighing, Rexen nods his head and looks at Thomas in the eyes. "All right, I'll do it." Rexen decides to test his skills as the leader. Everyone else slowly woke up from their slumber.

"Ka-kairi…ah…stop…"

Kairi was sleeping next to Daisy, who was groping Daisy's breasts thinking that they are big, fluffy pillows. Richard walks up to Kairi and shakes her trying to wake her up. "Kairi, let's go. It's time to wake up." Richard tried to get the girl to wake up, but to no avail. Shadow spoke in a tone of nervousness.

"Uh Richard. Don't try that. She'll-"

"Kairi PUNCH!"

A strong left hook hits Richard's face. He fell backward, completely taken by surprise on what just happened. The teenage girl stretched her arms and yawned.

"Ah, that was a good night sleep. Hmm? Richard why are you on the floor?"

"Um…no reason."

Getting up, he turns to Rexen. "So, what's next on agenda boss?" he asked. Everyone turns and looks at him.

Rexen's thoughts:_ They're waiting for me to do something…Can I really do this…? No, I can do this…It's like in Germany when we were…no now's not the time for that…ok just like old times…back when I was taking orders from the Boss. When I was with her and our teammates…_

Turning to the group he says, "We can't stay here. We'll need weapons, supplies, anything we can get our hands on. But before we do, I need to know: who here knows about first aid?" Looking around, he hoped there was someone that knew how to treat wounds and injuries. "Um…I-I can…" Daisy raised her hand and everyone turns to look at her. "I usually helped the school nurse. I even studied physiology and anatomy in my freshman year." Everyone seemed impressed by the student council president.

"Oh wow, as expected of the S.C.P. she's incredible."

"Cool, if I'm hurt, I know who to call."

Phooko looked at her and said, "Well, please be careful. I'm there to help if you need it." Phooko was worried about her. While they were escaping to the bus, he noticed that Daisy was exhausted and could barely stand, though she still had enough strength to make it to the bus. "Aw, you care about her. That's sweet." Mi said with a cute tone. Phooko retaliated her statement and said, "No it's not that. I was just concerned, that's all." While Mi teased her brother, Kaida spoke out in a soft voice. "I know a bit on medicine." She raised her hand and everyone turned to her. "I studied a little bit of it, so it shouldn't be too hard." Voices of encouragement can be heard from the bus.

"Oh, Kaida-san knows about medicine."

"This helps us even more with our survival."

Kaida just looks at them while they just awed as if they had won the battle of survival and life or death.

Kaida's thoughts:_ It won't mean a damn thing if you're bitten…I can't help the dead or "Soon to be" dead…_

Emiko looked at Kaida as if she had just read her mind. "Kaida, c'mon. Even if it's not much, you can still help other people. Please don't think badly of yourself." she said with a confident smile on her face. Kaida smiles back and hugs her. "Thanks Emiko." Liana and Charissa walk over to Syren and Shadow who were having a private conversation. "What are you two doing?" Liana asked. Shadow turned to face her and said,

"Nothing. We were just discussing personal stuff."

"…"

Syren just grunted and nodded his head. Charissa looked over to Rexen, who was talking to Thomas. Looking behind him, Rexen notices that they are gripping their weapons tightly. They were waiting for their leader's orders.

Phil gripped his sabers and also waited for orders to be sent to him. Richard tightened the bandages on his hands; Daisy grabbed her broom stick, Charissa gripped on her two broken broom sticks, Phooko readied his bokken, Mi flashed her sabers above her, Taylor picked up her fire extinguisher, Alice twirls her tonfas and holds them, Annabel places her baseball bat on her shoulder, Syren also holds his baseball bat tightly in his hand, Kairi pulls out her metal car pole, Liana readied her nail gun, Kaida prepared her pipe, Emiko holds her axe tightly, and Shadow twirls his hockey stick around and holds it in his hand. Rexen looks at them, seeing that they are waiting for him to make his decisions and orders.

"Ok, here's what were going to do."

Rexen splits them up into three teams.

"**Team 1:** Syren, Charissa, Emiko, Daisy. Your orders are to find any medical supplies and first aid kits. Since we have a couple of people who are experienced in treating the injured, we'll need lots of equipment and such for them.

**Team 2: **Shadow, Phooko, Mi, Liana. Your team needs to find weapons that we can use. Guns mainly, but we can't be too picky. Anything that seems useable, pick it up and bring back here. You'll probably need to go back and forth since it's a possibility that you can't carry them all back in one try.

**Team 3: **Phil, Taylor, Kairi, Richard, Annabel, Kaida, Alice. This bus will be a sitting duck at this rate. Your mission is to clear a path for us. In other words, you have to fight 'Them'. Do not, I repeat, do NOT try to get yourselves surrounded. Use whatever means necessary to stay alive." Chatter could be heard around the bus.

Kaida: "Well this is a tad ironic."

Phooko: "Those are our orders."

Richard: "Sweet, time to crack some heads!"

Sighing, Taylor looks at Alice and gives her an annoyed look. "Um, Rexen?" The male boy turned around to look at Taylor. "Yes?" he asked. Taylor answered in a sarcasim, but serious tone and said, "Can I be put on a different team? I really don't like the selection here. Plus I have to put up with…HER." Alice and Taylor made eye contact and sparks flew through the air that filled the bus with tension. Alice remained calm, but her expression clearly said otherwise. Liana stepped in front of the two girls and said, "Hey, can we relax for a minute? Save your strength for when we deal with those 'things' outside." Rexen looked at them and said, "She's right. We can't have any quarrels and pointless arguing amongst each other. We're all going to get along with each other; whether we like or not." Taylor turned to face him. "But how can I cooperate with **HER**?" "Just try. And no BUTS! Am I understood?"

His golden eyes glowed in the sunlight, like a fire that had just been ignited and it begun to spread. Twitching a little, she resisted before finally giving in. Alice just sighed and nodded her head yes, indicating that she understood and obeyed, though she was upset and not pleased about it.

Alice's thoughts:_ Ugh…couldn't I have been put on a different team? Well, at least Phil is on the same team as me. So maybe I can at least put up with this… _

"The rest of you that cannot fight are to stay on this bus. Do **NOT** let anyone else on thisbus for any reason whatsoever. Scarlett and the other D.C. members will stay here and guard the bus until the teams get back."

Scarlett walked up to Alice and asked, "What if we see someone who isn't bitten?" "Be careful, there are people that might have already lost it and are trying to find whatever means necessary to survive." Rexen called out the names of the people who would lead their teams:

"**Team 1 **will be led by Syren.

**Team 2 **will be led by Shadow.

**Team 3 **will be led by Phil.

You three are responsible for the status and well being of everyone in your teams. If you want to survive out there, you'll need to put your differences behind you and start looking out for each other. Even if you hate that person, save your energy for when the real action starts. Trust each other and ourselves; that's what we all need to do if we want to stay alive."

He then looked out the window and wondered if he was going to lead and protect them, while he had other thoughts running through his head.

Rexen's thoughts: _Maybe I'll go scout the area ahead…like I did before in my…_

While lost in his thoughts, Phooko taps his shoulder and asks, "When do we start?" Looking at him, Rexen answers him with one word: "Now." With this, the three teams took off and split up and went in various directions towards their objectives. Rexen watched as the teams disappeared when they turned at an intersection. Meanwhile, he has a quick flashback about his past, one that he couldn't forget:

* * *

**Flashback**

?:_ Hey, Rexen. _

_Hm? _

?: You_ and Rebecca may not have been here long, but you two show promise. _

_Really? W-Well, it's our first time being here. But joining you guys…will it really help us? _

?:_ Hell yeah! You two wanted some excitement in your life, and this is it. Trust me, it'll be worthwhile. After all, you're…_

**Flashback End**

* * *

Rexen looks out in the distance. "Rexen-san, where are you going?" asked one of the surviving students. "To scout the area ahead." he said with a discouraging voice. Thomas objected this. "Rexen, a leader needs to stay with his group and direct them. Without the leader, we'll be vulnerable and defenseless in an attack!" Rexen tried to calm him by saying, "I'm just going to scout the area ahead. I'll be back before you know it." Taking his weapon, which was his silver pipe, he walks out the door and starts to run. Thomas looks at him with disappointment and starts to rub his eyes out of annoyance at seeing Rexen's foolishness.

Thomas' thoughts:_ Ah! You fool! If you leave us when were attacked, then that's the end for all of us! But…why are you acting so strange? Hmm…I wonder…perhaps we should've made Phil the leader instead. While Rexen is capable, he seems to lack discipline and doesn't have enough experience as a leader. I should probably ask Phil for more information on Rexen. _

Sophie closes the door while looking ahead and says, "He'll be fine. We just have to be patient and wait. Trust me, it'll work out just fine." Scarlett looks at them and says, "While I respect both of your opinions, it's just like Rexen said. We need to trust each other and ourselves. Have faith in him, Thomas." Sighing, Thomas looks at the brightly morning sun shining in the sky.

Thomas' thoughts:_ I know that we need to trust each other and ourselves, but I can't stop thinking about what might happen…God…things are about to get worse around here, damn it!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know you waited too long. I'll just explain it:**

**1. I had midterms last week, so I'm trying to fix my brain and recover from the whole thing.**

**2. I was trying to make this into a twenty page chapter, but it wouldn't work. I'll probably do it for the fight scenes in later chapters when they fight the antagonists. (This was the MAIN REASON on why I didn't update throughout nearly most of the month.)**

**3. Also, I'm working on two chapters AT THE SAME TIME because I am falling behind, since I need to release two through four chapters every month.**

**4. Good news: Spring Break is next week for me, so I'll be able to concentrate on my story and continue making more chapters for you guys. ^^**

**Yeah, I know. I should probably just do the story like normal, as always. I will only do a twenty page chapter ****(maybe)**** if I feel like it, and I will let you know after I finish certain chapters. If you see this: !, it means I will be starting a twenty page chapter and I won't be updating for a while. ****(a month or two).**** No action yet, a little bit of romance, however that'll be on the next two chapters, and I already have plans for Teams 1 and 2. Team 3 will be a little different since they have more people. Oh, oh, oh! I almost forgot! From now on, I'll be posting relationship status of the OC cast. This'll show you how well they are getting along with each other. They'll be short at first, but I'll make them longer and more detailed as the story progresses. I will be putting this up at the end of every chapter. I will also be pairing OCs together. If you want your OC to be paired up with someone, submit it to me in a PM or put in the reviews. A few cliffhangers I left out for you as well. :P Next chapter will be about Team 1. R&R please! Bye! :)**

* * *

Here's the relationship/status of these characters:

Alice and Taylor: Will cooperate, though tensions still rise between them.

Rexen and Charissa: Girl uses boy as soft hugging pillow, girl blushes and gets shy.

Kairi and Daisy: Playing with S.C.P.'s big, fluffy pillows.

Phooko and Mi: Brother gets teased by little sister.

Kaida and Emiko: Friends comforting each other.


	13. Chapter 9:Is There a Doctor in the House

**Ok, let's start this chapter off with Team 1. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Team 1** consists of Syren, Charissa, Emiko, and Daisy. They were tasked with retrieving medical supplies and medicine for the rest of the group by Rexen. So far, they had no encounters with 'Them' yet. While passing through the neighborhoods, they came across a building that looked like a clinic. "Ok, we made it. Let's check it out." said Emiko. Syren put his arm out in front of her, telling her to stop. "Hey what's the big-" Just then, three of 'Them' appeared and began to walk over to the team; being drawn to Emiko's loud speech. "…" Syren took his bat, and hit one of 'Them' in the side, then crushed its head as it lied on the ground. The other two tried to grab and pin Syren on the ground, but he dodged and moved from side to side, waiting for his chance to strike. Instead, he let the girls take care of 'Them'.

Emiko quickly dashed up to one of 'Them' while Charissa and Daisy ran to the other. Emiko took her axe and quickly cut its head off; watching the corpse fall onto the ground. Charissa and Daisy took a different approach on their target. Swerving left and right, both girls looked for an opening, hoping to quickly put an end to the disgusting 'thing'. With that, Charissa unleashed two fast, powerful hits to its chest, while Daisy delivered the final blow and struck it in its head. The creature, or walking corpse, fell onto the ground. "…" Syren waved to the three girls and they follow him inside.

**Team 1's** mission is to find any and all medicine and medical supplies for the group. This was an easy mission for the team, or so they thought. When they entered the clinic, it was completely deserted. There was absolutely nothing or nobody. The group slowly moved through the clinic, carefully trying to avoid making noise and attracting the dead corpses.

"Ok, we need to find out where they store all their bandages, medicine, all that typical sh**. Daisy, do you know where they keep these things?" asked Emiko. Thinking for a minute, Daisy finally remembered where the supplies are being stored and said, "In a cupboard, on the fifth or sixth floor. It's where they keep all the important things." Emiko nodded her head and decided to take point, but Syren stops her. "Uh, ok. Sorry for getting ahead of myself there, Syren." said Emiko. "…" Nodding his head, Syren acknowledges her apology and gives the command to go ahead. When they get to the middle of the hallway, there were three paths for them to take. "Which way?" Charissa asked. While they were thinking, a huge number of 'Them' appear from the middle pathway and head over to the team.

Daisy panicked and said, "Wh-what do we do? I didn't think they would be in here too." Wilding looking around, Syren decides to split the team into two groups. He pointed to Daisy and himself. Emiko was puzzled by his random hand waves because she thought he wasn't making any sense. "Ok, I'm clueless. Any idea on what he's trying to say?" she asked. Daisy was able to understand what he was trying to say. "Oh, I get it. It'll go by faster if we split up. We'll meet up on fifth floor and look for the supplies." Emiko, still clueless, decides to go along with whatever they were saying. "Sure, whatever the heck you say. Then I'll go with Charissa and we'll take the left hallway." Nodding his head yes, they split up: Emiko and Charissa to the left, Syren and Daisy to the right. 'They' separate and follow the teenagers, listening to the sounds of their footsteps.

* * *

Emiko and Charissa ran through the hallway, trying to lose their dead pursuers. While they ran, more of 'Them' came out of the medical and surgical rooms. The girls just fought their way through. Emiko cuts off their heads while Charissa bashed 'Them' back in the rooms. To make things worse, they grabbed the girls and attempted to bite them. Thankfully, they shook 'Them' off and killed them by bashing their heads in and cutting them off. "Damn, there's too many! We'll have to keep running!" exclaimed Charissa. They continue to run and made it past the other corpses that continued to appear. While running, Emiko wildly looked around hoping to find a set of stairs they could use to escape from 'Them'. Suddenly, she noticed a set of stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Quick! In here!" she shouted. Charissa and Emiko quickly dashed to the stairs. Making in the nick of time, they closed and locked the door. "Emiko, let's use those chairs and block the door." said Charissa as she began picking up chairs. Emiko started to grab the chairs and helped Charissa block the door. They reinforced the door by using the nearby carts and steel bars. The door was being pushed by the dead as they tried to get through, but to no avail. The girls were safe…for now. Trying to catch their breaths, they walked up the stairs and began to talk to pass the time. "Ok, note to self: bring a shotgun when going to these places." "Emiko quit complaining. We're almost there and we need to find those supplies. Once we get to the fifth floor, we'll meet up with Daisy and Syren. THEN we can grab the stuff and get the hell out of here." "Ok ok. I give up. Let's just get the damn things, meet up with the others, and the f**k out of here!" The girls run up the stairs to the fifth floor.

* * *

While they easily make their way up there, Syren and Daisy were taking things for the worse. Daisy was exhausted and she could barely breathe; while Syren was busy fighting the corpses. Though she still ran for her life, she did not have the strength to fight back.

*pant* *pant* *pant*

"Syren-san…I can't keep up." she said. Daisy didn't see a nearby cart that was filled with all sorts of things that were fragile and can make a lot of noise. Daisy tripped over it and fell onto the floor, exhausted and trying to catch her breath. The noise definitely attracted the corpses over to where Daisy was. Syren also takes notice and quickly rushes back to Daisy and help her.

Syren's thoughts:_ Damn! Why did she have to make noise now?! _

While he ran back to get Daisy, the corpses made their way to their running "dinner". Wasting no time he gripped his bat and began to beat and bash them in their heads, which made things both easier and harder at the same time. While it made things easier for Syren to get to the girl; it was much harder since the noise was making more of 'Them' appear. Trying to catch her breath, Daisy crawled over to Syren: only to make more noise. "Daisy, stop moving! You'll just make more of the things appear!" Syren exclaimed. "B-but I need to get out of the way and-" Daisy tried to speak, but Syren cuts her off by saying, "If you want to live, then do as I say!" Daisy heard those words and immediately kept her lips sealed. Syren kicked three of the dead out of the way while he used his baseball bat to bash and beat them. Syren continued to fight until he got to Daisy in the nick of time. Wasting no time, he picked up Daisy and made a run for it to the stairs. Daisy was having trouble breathing while he ran.

Syren's thoughts:_ God damn it! What's wrong with her? Is she sick or something?_

Finally making it to the stairs, he sets the tired girl in his arms down, and goes back to fight. Syren wasted no time, nor did he hesitate. His teammate was exhausted and she couldn't move from her position. He proceeded to his targets by kicking them into each other. Then, he moved to the others and knocked their heads off with his bat. Realizing that there were too many to fend off, Syren quickly grabs Daisy and runs up the stairs. With a huge number of 'Them' trailing behind them. After running up a series of stairs, they finally make it up to the fifth floor. Syren wildly looked around hoping that he could find the room with the medical supplies. Not knowing where the room is, he decides to ask Daisy.

"Daisy, where is the medical room?" he asks. Opening her eyes, she slowly looks around and sees an orange door. "In…in there." she pointed to the door and Syren, carrying a tired Daisy ran to it. He noticed a couple of figures inside already.

"!"

He prepared for the worst. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Charissa and Emiko inside. "What took you so long?" Emiko asked. Noticing Daisy, they got worried very quickly. "Hey, what's wrong with Daisy?! She doesn't look good." Charissa was concerned. Before they could continue talking, the dead appeared from the stairs. "No…that's the same…group…that was…following…me…and…Syren-san." Daisy could barely speak and was not in a very good condition, since she was trying to catch her breath. "Well, Emiko and I grabbed everything on this floor and the sixth floor." "Since we worked very quickly, we came down here last and tried to find anything useful." Charissa looked over their shoulders to find the dead walkers still coming towards them.

"Um if were done here, I'd like to point out: less talking, more running."

With that, they packed up all the things they could find and made a break for it. The clinic was filled with 'Them' and an escape through the front door would be suicide. When they got to the end of the hallway, they noticed an opened window. Looking down, there was an emergency trampoline that was used by firefighters. "Ok, I'll go first. Syren, drop Daisy next." said Charissa. Charissa immediately goes through the window and falls down to the trampoline. She gives the others the signal to go ahead and drop her down. Syren, hesitant, lets go of Daisy who he had in his arms, out the window and watches her fall onto the trampoline. She safely bounces on it and makes a safe landing. Emiko is next and she just dives out of the window and lands next to Daisy by shifting her body. Syren was the last one to escape.

Wasting no time, he makes a run for it and jumps out of the window just in time. He lands on the trampoline when the girls got off and turns to look up at the window. 'They' were still there, but did not move; instead, they turned around and walked away from the window. "Phew, glad that's over." said Emiko. Daisy finally got up and looked around the area to get a good look at her surroundings. "We're…outside?" she asked. "Yes, we are. And what happened to you?! Did you get bitten?" Emiko was concerned, but she was also upset because when they split up, Daisy was in perfect condition and was not tired. Looking down, Daisy hung her head in shame as if she had just slowed down the team. "I-I'm sorry. I was just trying my best and I got everyone almost killed." As she said this, she began to cry. Tears rolled down on her face and she blamed herself for what happened. Her friends tried to comfort her.

"Daisy, you're not at fault."

"Emiko's right. They would've heard us anyway."

Emiko patted her on the back and gave her a hug. Charissa also did the same and gave Daisy a hug. The girls showed Daisy how much she meant to them and that she wasn't at fault. Looking up, Daisy eyed her friends and asked, "R-really? It was not my fault?" They shook their heads and said, "Absolutely not!" Daisy, still crying, showed them a smile and happily hugged the girls back. "Oh, thank you!" They hugged each other while Syren looked at them and smiled.

Syren's thoughts: _Well, at least she's ok now._

Grabbing the bags, Charissa and Emiko put them over their shoulders and waited for the others. Daisy could barely walk and she was in no condition to fight. Noticing this, Syren took the initiative and carried the girl. Daisy looked up to Syren and said, "Th-thank you, Syren-san." "…" Emiko and Charissa walked ahead and rolled their eyes.

Emiko's thoughts: _How come he doesn't talk?! _

_Charissa's thoughts: Is he really the quiet type?_

Syren whispered in Daisy's ear and said, "Your welcome, Daisy." Daisy rested on her friend's shoulder and fell asleep. The team made their way back to the bus.

* * *

However, things weren't as crazy as they originally thought. Back in the clinic, a mysterious figure appeared and slowly walked out into the hallway; right in the middle of 'Them'. "Huh, it was just a bunch of teenagers trying to locate and find some medicine. They already cleared the place out pretty quickly and took every piece of equipment and medicine that they could find." She was standing in the center, where she would've been attacked because she was speaking and that 'they' respond to what they hear…yet they did not move. They just stood there and did nothing. Suddenly, her phone rang. Even with the phone ringing loudly, they did not move an inch. Casually picking up the phone, she answers it.

"Yeah?" she asks. _"How was the test?" _The voice belonged to a certain individual, but was using a voice modulator. The mysterious girl looked around and said, "The test was a success. Seriously, these things don't do a damn thing even when I'm right in front of them." The unknown assailant chuckled.

_"Well, keep up the good work. We've had you for a long time, and it was right for us to keep you." _

"My pleasure."

_"Have you located the target yet?" _

"Negative, target has not yet been located."

_"When you find the target…you know what to do."_

"Consider it done."

_"Good, use whatever means necessary to find the target." _

"Understood."

Hanging up the phone, the girl walks past 'Them'. She was bumping into them, yet they did not attempt to grab and eat her. Walking past 'Them', she unknowingly kicks a small bottle which contained a special type of medicine inside. Picking it up, she casually looks at it. "Huh, they forgot this." Picking it up, she looks at it with a bored expression. "Might as well just throw it away since they don't need it." However, upon looking at and reading it, she quickly changes her mind and decides to keep it.

"I'll just place it safely away in my 'pockets' so that I don't lose it." She places it in between her breasts and slowly walks away. "Soon, very soon…this world will die. And in its ruins…" The girl chuckled and suddenly laughed like a person who has gone mad. "Well, I'll leave the rest of the 'details' to…THAT person. I wonder what will happen next…the suspense is killing me...hehehe."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, Team 1's chapter is done. This is a pretty swell chapter that involves the team in a hit-and-run attempt to find the medicine and get out of the clinic. Perhaps I gave them a little too much to do? Anyway, a couple of things:**

**1. Eugine and his cohorts will no longer be the main antagonists. **

**2. They will still be villains, but their roles will lessened somewhat.**

**3. Team 2's chapter will be shortened. (I am trying to make it longer, but it looks like it won't happen.) Depending on the situation, of course.**

**4. I will not start Team 3's chapter until next month, April 2****nd****.**

**5. I had to make some changes in the previous chapter since this chapter fits Daisy more than Mi. You'll see it in Chapter 8 if you check it out now.**

**Ok, that's it. Seriously, I'll need to get back on track and fast. It'll be tough; but with your support, I'll make these chapters long and entertaining for you. R&R Please! Bye! :D**

* * *

Relationship Status:

Charissa and Emiko: Great teammates, they are also starting to get along with each other very well.

Emiko and Syren: Emiko is annoyed that Syren wouldn't talk; he just kept waving his hand and grunting.

Daisy and Syren: Syren looked after Daisy; he vows to protect his friend and look after her.

Emiko, Charissa, and Daisy: Daisy blames herself for the events that took place in the clinic, but Emiko and Charissa tell her that she's not at fault. The two girls hug Daisy and make her feel better. This makes the three girls close to each other.


	14. Chapter 10:Grab Your Guns and Follow Me!

**Now it's time for Team 2 to take this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shadow, Phooko, Mi, and Liana made up **Team 2**. This team was tasked with finding weapons for the whole group, mainly guns. This would not be easy however, as finding guns would mean going into areas infested with either 'Them' or survivors who have gone insane and take no prisoners. No one knew on where or how they could get guns when the world was facing a pandemic. This mission would test them with the use of sheer willpower and determination. Even though they looked in the vicinity of the immediate area, they could not find any guns. Mi had just about had it and said, "Geez! We'll never find anything around here." "Mi, please calm down. We can't give up now. If we want to survive, we'll need some new weapons." said Phooko. Liana kicked a rock and said, "Well, if we want to look somewhere, how about some ware houses? I'm sure that'll help us with our gun problem."

"Yeah, if only they were nearby. We can't go too far remember?" Phooko was not pleased with the current situation either as he spoke. Shadow, leader of **Team 2** tries to calm down his teammates and asks, "Well, think for a minute: where are we going to find weapons at a time like this?" Everyone seemed puzzled. "Simple: The police station."

Liana takes a step forward and gets close to him saying, "Um, I know you want to want to look there, but have you remembered that the cops took ALL their guns?" "Not all of them. They probably keep their 'special' guns stashed somewhere in there. Only to be used in case of 'special occasions'." While they talked, five of 'Them' appeared and walked over to the group. Shadow just shrugs and says, "Hey look. We've got company. I didn't know we were having a party." "Shadow, focus." Liana rolled her eyes and readied her nail gun. Taking aim at their heads, she shoots down three of 'Them', while Shadow waits for his enemy to come close to him. The corpse tries to bite Shadow, but he holds up his hockey stick and watches it bite his weapon.

Shadow's thoughts: _Hehe, gotcha now!_

With this, he pounces on it, and slams it onto the ground. Shadow flips in the air and punches its head and kills it, which also causes his hockey stick to break and become unusable. The last one was already being taken by Phooko and Mi. The last corpse tried to grab Phooko, but the vice president kept dodging left and right and soon blocked its bite with bokken. Mi moves in and stabs its head, while her brother finally frees his weapon and hits it from below. After their little fight, Shadow looks at Phooko and says, "Nice job. But you didn't have to take it THAT far." "Why?" Phooko asked. "Because now he won't be able to 'grow' a pair." Mi giggles at his joke, while Phooko just stood there while raising an eyebrow. Liana just rolls her eyes and said, "Oh God. Stop with your goddamn jokes, Finny." "FINNEY?" was the question the siblings asked.

Blushing, Shadow looked away. "Yeah, Finney. That's the nickname she gave me when we were in preschool together. Please stop calling me that, Liana. I'm not a kid anymore." "Well, you're acting like one right now." "Uh, guys…" Mi pointed out in the distance and noticed hordes of the walking dead coming towards the team. "Quick, run!" Shadow led his team as they ran away from the corpses that were trailing behind them. Running for a while, they came across a police station. "There! Hurry!" Shadow quickly opens the door and let his team inside first. He rushed inside next, and closed the door. "We need to barricade this door quickly." The team grabbed whatever they could find. Chairs, bookshelves, desks, anything. They blocked the door with whatever they had and watched as the dead walk up against it, trying to get through.

"That won't hold them long." said Liana. "Given the mass of 'Them' and the things we used to barricade the door, we only have…ten minutes." Phooko was nervous as he watched 'Them' crowd the door. "Then let's find those guns and get the HELL out of here!" exclaimed Shadow. With only ten minutes that the barricade would hold, **Team 2** immediately runs to each door and tries to find the room that would hold the extra guns. Room after room, they were unlucky and couldn't find anything. "This place is deserted, we can't do anything; it's a death pit I tell you! A DEATH PIT!" Mi was not happy as they were racing against time. Suddenly, Liana notices a door that is well-reinforced. "Guys, over here." She called to her teammates and showed them the door. It said,

SPECIAL FORCES WEAPON STORAGE. DO NOT OPEN WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION.

"We need a card key, Liana." Mi was looking at the door and could tell that it was not going to be easy to open. "We don't have time for that!" Shadow shouted. "I'll take care of it! Everybody move out of the way!" Moving out of the way, they see Shadow charging towards the door at full speed. He hits the door with full force and he successfully knocks it down. "Wow, nice." Liana was impressed with Shadow's strength. "Um, the door was weakened anyway." said a surprised Shadow.

Looking inside, they see countless shelves of cases containing what seems to be the 'special' weapons. Looking out to the front door, Phooko notices some cracks in the glass door. "Seven minutes." Walking over to a case, Shadow opens it to find a M29 Infantry Assault Rifle, two kamas, and two twin desert eagle 50 calibers. There were twelve magazines for the guns each, and with the sharp kamas next to them; which made it looked like someone could wipe out a small squadron of at least thirty people. He smiled happily as if he just got a special Christmas gift. He closes the case and grips on the handle tightly. "Call dibs on this case." he said. "Good for you. Now can we grab this stuff and go please?" Liana was worried that they would die here, but was patient and kept her cool. "Five minutes!" Phooko shouted when he noticed that the barricade would not last much longer. "Grab whatever you can carry and let's get the hell out of here!" exclaimed Shadow. Mi and Liana grabbed three cases each; Phooko grabbed four, while Shadow grabbed five. With cases filled weapons in their hands, they ran out of the weapons storage room; trying to find a way out. Shadow wildly looks around hoping to find an escape route and notices a door that says: EMERGENCY EXIT. Without wasting a single breath, he says, "There's the emergency exit! We can get out through there!" The team makes a run for it and manages to get to the exit. They run right through the door, and managed to escape. Thankfully, there were no corpses nearby or in front of the team. **Team 2** had finally completed their mission and ran back to the bus.

* * *

However, all was not well. "Hmm, so they grabbed whatever they could carry." A mysterious figure walked in front of the police station while many of 'Them' were still trying to get inside. The figure spoke in a casual voice and said, "Guess I'll just make a phone call then." This time, it was a male that was speaking out loud. Even when he spoke, the corpses did not turn around and attack him. Reaching for his phone, he makes a phone call.

_"If you're calling, then that means you had a successful trial run?" _The voice belonged to the same unknown individual that called the mysterious girl. Like always, the individual was using a voice modulator.

"Yeah. Test was a snap. Seems like a group of highschool students made it out alive carrying some cases though."

_"Now that I think about it, our ally also made a report about the same thing happening at some clinic. She said the team that was there also made it out alive as well."_

"Do you think it's the target?"

_"It must be, but I'm not too sure. We'll need to confirm this. If there is another group that's acting similar to the other two groups, the target is most likely involved. Was the target among the group that had just recently escaped?" _

"Negative. Target was not sighted within that group."

_"Continue your research and contact me when you're done."_

"All right, I'll continue my 'trial run' and get back to you in the next three hours."

_"Very well."_

"Over and out."

After hanging up, the male figure looks at the rotten mob of corpses and says, "Well, your prey's gone. Sucks to be you." The corpses did not do anything; they just stood in the same position, not turning around and attacking him. "Well, this world is dead…hmph. The target is sure giving us a hard time, but now we've cornered him. There's no escape this time…hehehe…hahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy Easter! Finished Chapter 10 very late! Sorry! **

**1. Have you found some of the cliffhangers between Chapter 8 and Chapter 10?**

**2. I got a request to do side chapters for this story. What do you think? Should I do side stories?**

**3. Did I mess up with the characterization on certain characters? If I did, please tell me so I can correct it the next time I start writing.**

**4. I took longer because I tried to extend it, which worked...sort of.**

**5. A little game for you guys: I made a reference to a T.V. show in this chapter. Can you find it? ;)**

**Did you enjoy this one? I hope you did! Cause Team 3's chapter will be even better! Plenty of action there! Read and Review please! See you in the next chapter! Bye! :D**

* * *

Ok, here's the relationship status for this chapter:

Phooko and Mi: Siblings working together, showing concern for each other and their friends.

Mi and Shadow: Mi thinks Shadow is funny; likes his jokes.

Liana and Shadow: Friends since preschool, Liana and Shadow are nice and cool to each other. Though, Liana calls him by his preschool nickname Finney, which annoys and embarrasses Shadow.


	15. Chapter 11: To The Death Trap!

**Here it is; Team 3's action packed chapter at last! Enjoy!**

* * *

Two teams have successfully completed their missions and made it out alive. Now, it was time for the last team to complete their assignment. **Team 3** consists of Phil, Taylor, Kairi, Richard, Annabel, Kaida, and Alice. They had their toughest mission yet: clearing an escape route for the group. Since it was a fairly large group, they needed to secure a route where there was little to no resistance. Phil was also a capable leader; having the experience as well. Phil's orders were to find the place that had the most resistance, then work their way down. In other words, a search-and-destroy mission. Annabel and Richard went ahead to try and scout the area while the rest of the team waited. Waving her black hair, Annabel looks at Richard. Watching him grip his fists reminded her of the time he came to her rescue when she was involved with a gang. Because of that, she changed and began to have a crush on him. In fact, she was even happier when she got to scout the area ahead with him.

Annabel's thoughts:_ Ok, we're alone. It's just the two of us. M-maybe I can…no no no! Now's not the time for that! I need to stay focused here! _

While lost in her own thoughts, Richard called out to her and said, "Um excuse me? Hello? Are you ok? You seem off." Annabel jumped in shock when Richard spoke to her, while at the same time, she was blushing. "Wh-what? Oh no! You must be mistaken…I'm fine. PERFECTLY FINE." "Uh…OK." Reading her bat, Annabel quietly walks to a corner with Richard tailing right behind her. Just as they got there, they heard moaning. Taking a quick look, they notice lots of 'Them' all huddled up together in the vicinity of the area. "Guess we'll have to go back to the team and report this to Phil."

"Hmm, so that many of 'Them' are nearby…" Phil thought about what they should do in the current situation that they are in. Taylor started to complain about the whole thing and said, "Ugh, can't we just charge in already? I really want to smash some heads in." Phil, of course, spoke the opposite and said, "We need to stay calm. If something can bite you and you turn into 'Them', then you might as well be dead already. We need to try a different strategy." Annabel gripped on her weapon tightly.

Annabel's thoughts: _Well, there's always another way…right?_ Annabel was thinking about the team's condition and how they would make it out alive. Meanwhile, Alice was trying to keep a cool, calm atmosphere around her by closing her eyes and clearing her thoughts. It was something she would do before risking her life for someone else. Before she met Rexen, Alice was working for the police; due to her father's connections around the world. She knew about these kinds of situations and what to do in them. While she was "concentrating", Kaida walked up to her and asked, "How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Opening her eyes, she turns to Kaida and answers her question by saying, "Because I can't show fear to anyone. Whenever I'm like this, it helps me think of many plans that I can do and share with everyone else. In situations like these, I can come up with fifteen different kinds of attack and escape plans. And I DON'T react without thinking through it first." Kaida was very impressed. She'd never expect Alice to be so calm, let alone planning strategy at times like these. While they were waiting, moaning could be heard from the other side of the area. When they went to go check, ten of 'Them' were walking in a nearby alley. Phil whispered to the group on how they will plan their attack. "Ok, this is what we'll do: We'll split up into three groups and take down these 'dead things' where they have the least amount of resistance and work our way up.

Kaida and Kairi, you'll take Enemy Group #1.

Richard and Annabel, Enemy Group #2 is yours. It should contain only an average amount of 'Them'.

Alice, Taylor, and I will go after Enemy Group #3. They have the most resistance and they will be problematic if they corner us. Once a group is done finishing off their enemies of 'Them' off, rendezvous with the others and help them clear out the area." "Ok, that's good. Kaida, let's go!" Kairi jumps onto Kaida and smiles happily while she said this.

Kaida's thoughts: _Ugh, why does she have to be so ignorant? Hope she doesn't talk too loudly. _

Rolling her eyes, Kaida picks up her silver pipe and gets into position; with a happy Kairi holding her from behind.

"…Please get off of me."

"Sorry. No way~." Kairi started to snuggle her for unknown reasons. "Why are you holding her?" asked Annabel. Kairi paused for a minute, then answered her question and said, "Cause it's fun. No reason. And I also really like her." Finally letting go of Kaida, Kairi jumps down and takes out her metal car jack.

Kairi's thoughts: _Hmm, it looks like this car pole, or jack, won't last much longer. Hope Shadow-kun and the others find and bring some new guns._

After Kairi's circus act, Phil prepares everyone to move out. "Ok, is everybody ready?" he asked. Everyone got into position. "Go." With this, the team splits up and goes off to fight 'Them' and make a path for the rest of the group.

* * *

**Team 3 Group 1:** Kaida and Kairi were about to face Enemy Group #1. There were at least ten of 'Them' or less. Kaida looks around the corner and finds the targets that they need to take out. "Ok, were gonna need to do a stealth approach and take out two or three of them. Once we do that, we'll split up and take them down one by one. I'll go for the ones with the most resistance, while you attack the ones with the least resistance." Kairi flashed a quick thumbs-up and says, "Yep. Got it, Kaida." They slowly walk towards 'Them' and try to launch their stealth attack. While they were sneaking behind them, Kairi tripped and fell on the ground, hitting a trash can which rolled on the ground and made a lot of noise. Getting up, she holds her head and her eyes start to get teary. "Aww~! I did it again."

Just then, after hearing the noise, the dead start walking over to the girls. "I'm sorry!" Kairi apologized for what had just happened.

Kaida's thoughts: _Damn it! What the f**k am I supposed to do with her?!_

"Never mind that! Just get up and start bashing heads!" Quickly getting up, Kairi uses her metal car jack and stabs two of the dead in an instant. When she removed her weapon from their heads, two more grabbed Kairi and tried to bite her. With barely any time left, she manages to break free and kick them in their faces. Dodging left and right, she manages to kick one of 'Them' onto the ground and stab the other in its head. Sparing no time, she jumps and stomps on the head of the corpse that she had just kicked down. Meanwhile, Kaida was holding her own against her targets. She avoided their grasps and managed to get a clean blow in, killing one of 'Them'. The other five weren't that hard. Kaida punched one of the walking dead while she kicked another into a wall. Using her silver pipe, she holds it like a baseball bat and waits for the rest of 'Them' to come closer. Taking her time, she swings her weapon and manages to hit all three heads in one stroke.

Kaida's thought's: _Home run! Aw yeah! Badass mode activated!_ Her attention went back to the other two corpses that she hadn't killed yet. Shaking her head, she walks over to them and looks down on them.

Kaida's thoughts: _Why? These were good people, and yet they had to suffer such a cruel fate._

Raising her weapon, she swings it down hard and slams the head off one of the corpses, while she stabs the other with the end of her pipe. After the battle, Kaida looked around to see if any of the dead were still moving. After confirming that they were down for good, she dusts herself off and walks over to Kairi. "Here, give me your hand." Taking Kairi's hand, Kaida lifts her up and looks at her in the eyes. "Next time you trip, can you at least do it where it's quiet?" she asks. Kairi flails her arms angrily and says, "Well, sorry~. I can't help it, ok?" Sighing, Kaida rolls her eyes and said, "Let's just go help the others." Gripping their weapons tightly, they immediately ran to help the other members of their team.

* * *

**Team 3 Group 2:** Richard and Annabel made their way across the alleyways and dark corners trying to find Enemy Group #2. These dead walkers had an average amount of 'Them'; mainly about thirteen or so. Once in position, Richard and Annabel peeked around the corner to see their objective just close by. While waiting for the right moment to strike, Annabel decided to talk to Richard, though she was a little shy and didn't know what to talk to him about. "Um…" She spoke softly, but Richard did not hear her. "Um…excuse me…Richard…" Turning to the girl whose voice was still softly heard, Richard wondered what she needed. "Yeah?" he asks. "Th-thank you for…g-getting m-me out of that gang." "?" Richard was confused. He didn't know what she was talking about. Then, he remembered the day when she was once part of a gang. "Oh, you mean that? Don't worry about it. You didn't seem like the type that would hurt anybody." he said. Annabel blushed and said, "But-but you were amazing. I could never do any of the things you did."

* * *

**Flashback**

Due to her abusive mother after Annabel's father died, she and her younger brother were being treated poorly. Worrying over her brother's safety, Annabel tells him to run away to their aunt's house. With her brother being safe, the teenage girl took her mother's abusiveness more and more. Having just about had it, she got herself involved with a gang. One day, Richard was taking a walk when he noticed them about to beat up a ten-year-old boy. Without hesitation, the K.C. Captain ran up to the gang and started a fight with them. One by one, they fell to the might of Richard, the Captain of the Karate Club. He had also fought many other gangs, so he was used to it. Watching him fight off thirty thugs without breaking a sweat made Annabel's heart skips beats.

Annabel's thoughts: _Wow. I could never do that. …Wh-who is he? _

When he defeated all of the thugs, he helped the child up and told him to go home. He turned to Annabel and asked, "Why didn't you help them?" Curiously, he asked her a question that even she had trouble answering. Finally getting an answer, she responds to him by saying, "Hurting that little boy? I don't like the sound of that." She flicks her hair with her hand while she spoke to him. "Well, you shouldn't get yourself involved with gangs. You're too kind to do things like that." Richard walked away while he said this. "Bye!" "W-wait! You haven't even told me your name!" "Richard Hiroshi!" "Annabel Mitsu!"

**Flashback End**

* * *

After that little flashback, they got back into position and waited for the right moment to strike. Dashing quickly, they managed to launch a surprise attack and killed at least six of 'Them'. This drew the attention of the other undead that were nearby, and they started to walk over to the teens. One of 'Them' grabbed Richard and was about to bite him, but he took advantage of it and threw it into the others, causing them to fall on the ground. Annabel, on the other hand, went out in her own way. Going over to a nearby pole, she had an idea. Kicking it upward with her feet, she then launches another kick, hits the pipe, and watches it go through five of 'Them' and kills them. Richard was nearly bitten five to seven times as he fought 'Them' off. Struggling to keep his distance away from the hungry undead, the karate captain tried to dodge left and right. Soon, he found a hole in their defenses and attacked there. Killing off two of 'Them', he notices that more of 'Them' appear and had already surrounded him: Five of 'Them' to be exact.

Richard's thoughts: _Crap! Son of a-_

Annoyed, Richard closes his eyes and starts to relax his entire body. Gathering his focus, he uses a series of techniques that will prove beneficial to his survival.

_Age Zuki! _A rising punch that Richard mastered at the age of five.

_Furi Sute! _His "obliteration" technique that Richard uses to wipe out hordes of enemies.

_Tobi Geri! _A jumping kick that Richard uses to end his most difficult or annoying battles.

Using these moves ended the battle pretty quickly with Richard as the victor. Looking around to see if they had truly and confirming it, Richard waves over to Annabel and signals her that they are done. "Ok Annabel! Let's go help the others!" Nodding her head, the bubbly girl follows Richard as they race to help their teammates.

* * *

**Team 3 Group 3:** Phil, Alice, and Taylor weren't doing so well. They had fought Enemy Group #3 with all their might. Though every time they defeat ten of them or more, ten more showed up and appeared out of nowhere. The group was exhausted and worn out. Their clothes were torn and they were losing their strength. Alice bashes one of the undead with her right tonfa while she uses her left tonfa to defend herself from the attacks, killing one of 'Them'. Taylor was struggling to keep up because she was almost bitten fifteen times, though she manages to also kill two of 'Them'. Phil was able to continue to stand on his own two feet, though he was exhausted with the constant attacks. "Phil! We won't last much longer! We have to retreat!" Alice exclaimed. Refusing to surrender, Phil took up a stance and prepared another special technique. "NO! I refuse to surrender! It won't happen! Not like last time!" Using one of his sabers, he stabs through three of 'Them' in their heads while he attacks with his other saber. This technique was called:

_Northern Lights_ _Strike._

Phil taught himself this technique while he was still training with his late girlfriend Lane, who was still alive. Phil would stab someone with his saber and let it get "stuck" while he shined the sunlight, or any place where light was coming from, off the handle on his other saber and he would strike, landing a fatal wound on his enemy and target. Killing off seven of 'Them', Phil wildly looks around his surroundings.

Phil's thought's: _Sh**! This can't be happening! I-I…can't…I'm sorry, Lane… _

Just before Phil was about to get bitten, the other two groups managed to jump in and save their teammates. "Whew. Finally made it!" said Kairi. Richard was surprised that Group 3 had a difficult time and said, "Need a hand?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Team 3 formed a circle with everyone's backs facing each others. "Let's go!" Team 3 moved at Phil's command and fought with what little strength they had left. It was tough battle, but they did it. Team 3 emerged victorious. "Wow, you guys had it rough." said Annabel. "Ok, were done here. Let's get back to the bus and tell the others that it's safe to use this passageway." Phil said this with a proud voice. With that, Team 3 immediately runs back to the bus.

* * *

Though, it didn't seem like it was completely safe. "PLEASE! NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? AHHHH!" A middle-aged man was being devoured by the undead while another individual simply watched and did nothing. "This is the new world now…you have no place in it." The unknown person was a male. He spoke in a casual voice, but the undead did not attack him. What's worse, he stood there right behind 'Them' knowing that 'they' would not bite him. Sighing, he reaches for his phone and calls the unknown person.

_"How was it?"_ Like always, this person was using a voice modulator. "It was fine. However, I lost a lot of 'Them'." The unknown individual was speechless, but then began to speak again. _"What happened?"_ "A group of highschool students came in and wiped the undead out." This time, the mysterious voice shouted in anger and surprise.

_"There's no mistake! It's definitely the target! Follow that group; they might lead you to him!"_

"Are you sure? We've been tracking him down all this time, and we've still found nothing. He might not even be here."

_"While you may have a point, we can't miss any chances! Follow them, and report to me on what you know! If the target is among that group, capture them!" _

"Right, understood." Hanging up, he looks up in the sky, and slowly walks away while the undead feast on their living dinner.

?: _How can you last…we're coming for you…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Not much on this one. The next chapter will be short because the next, next chapter will be on a chase. Yeah, this was supposed to be uploaded Saturday, but my internet wasn't working and I had to restart my laptop. Plus, I had to rush this because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So yeah, this chapter is late. **** Sorry! :( (Stupid internet!) X( The next chapter will be uploaded before the end of April 21, so mark your calendars people. **

**1. There will be a flashback for Team 3 before and when they fought Enemy Group #3.**

**2. The 'target' will be revealed next chapter.**

**3. Relationships with the OC cast will start to deepen after the next three chapters.**

**4. Since I was rushing this, Team 3's fight is incomplete. It will be fully revealed in a flashback in the next two or three chapters.**

**5. Alice and Taylor's relationship will also be revealed in the flashback. **

**I hope you like this one, and I hope I gave you enough action to satisfy your desires. Have any of you found out who the 'target' is? If you have, don't spoil it for the other readers. If you haven't, keep reading; but don't say it just yet. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this awesome chapter! R&R please! Have a nice day! ;)**

* * *

Relationships Status:

Kairi and Kaida: Work well together, though Kaida is annoyed with Kairi and her clumsiness.

Richard and Annabel: Get along just fine, starting to a little closer to each other.


	16. Chapter 12:Insanity At Its Finest

**This chapter will be short, but awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok, that's the one-hundredth corpse I've killed so far." An exhausted Rexen was out scouting the area in case there was no way for the large group to make it across the route that **Team 3 **was suppose to secure.

Rexen's thoughts: _I know those guys can do it, but something's not right. Why are there more of 'Them' coming out of nowhere? It's like they know where I am: even though I am not making a single sound._

While thinking about it, another one of 'Them' attacked Rexen and managed to pin him onto the ground.

Rexen's thoughts: _Sh**!_

Struggling to break free, Rexen kicks his attacker off of him and strikes its head with his silver pole. After killing it, he slowly gets up and starts to breathe heavily. He had been out for more than only fifteen minutes, yet he was getting swarmed from every direction. His body was covered in blood, wounds, and there were hand markings left behind from his attackers. He had been grabbed more than forty times by 'Them' and got into many fights with other survivors that have lost their sanity or gangsters. Normally, most people would not last this long but for Rexen, he was lucky. After getting a few breaths in, Rexen quickly ran ahead and managed to hide in a corner. "Damn, this is not my day. What the hell is going on?" While he was resting, he heard footsteps. Quietly and stealthy, he hid himself to make sure no one would find him. "C'mon! Move it!" "Where the hell is that dumass?!" There were voices coming in the direction behind Rexen. A group of three people ran through the area with guns in their hands.

Rexen's thoughts: _Oh great, more insane survivors._

It occurred to Rexen that if he should go and reveal himself, he will die on the spot. "Glad they're not Eugine and his retarded friends. But…why does it feel like I'm surrounded?" he whispered to himself.

Rexen's thoughts: _It's not safe here. Better make sure the coast is clear._

Getting up from his hiding spot, he checks to see if there were more of 'Them' or insane survivors. After confirming that they weren't in the vicinity of the area anymore, he slowly makes his way out of his hiding place, and quietly sneaks around through the area. While walking, he notices more of the undead standing nearby.

Rexen's thoughts: _OK, wrong way._

He goes back in the direction where he came from and tries to find another way around. Suddenly, a voice was heard to his right. "Hey, there he is!" It was the same three people that were passing through the area. What's worse, they had brought more of their men along with them.

"We're gonna kick your ass for you did to us back there!"

"Let's kill him and feed his corpse to the friggin' zombies!"

"No way man, I'm hungry! Let's kill him, cook him, and eat him!"

"Hell yeah, I am STARVING!"

One by one, they were making their declarations and everything else that they were going to do to him. Rexen tries to make a run for it, but he trips over a corpse. "Where do you think you're going?!" "Kick his ass!" Turning around, Rexen sees his enemies coming towards him.

Rexen's thoughts: _I didn't want to have to do this but…thank God the others aren't around to see me like __this__…_

A left uppercut was seen hitting one of the men in the face, and sending him at least ten feet away. "What the-" Rexen looked at them and said, "Looks like you guys could use some help. Too bad there aren't any hospitals nearby." Rexen then spoke in a dark, scary voice and said, "You're gonna need it when I'm done with you." Waiting for them to make a move, Rexen gets into a stance. "What the hell?! Hey, you think we're gonna take that you little-" A high kick was Rexen's next attack and he hit another gangster while performing a butterfly twist and kicking the next gangster. "Ugh! Somebody grab him and hold him down!" Being an expert and master of taekwondo, Rexen decides to end it with only three of his techniques: Front Snap Kick, Back/Horse Kick, and one of his most favorites, which is commonly known as the Hammer Fist. Two gangsters grabbed Rexen, but he breaks free and punches one of the men in his groin, and he kicks the other man in the face without even looking back. "Ok you asshole! Say hello to my little friend!" The leader was carrying a shotgun; which at close range, can blow off a head or any other body part when fired. The leader shot several times, but Rexen dodges the bullets. "Hold still!" The leader was really upset that he couldn't get a single shot to hit the teenager. Three more gangsters pulled out two crowbars each and ran towards Rexen.

Rexen's thoughts: _That's it? Please. Even Rebecca can do this in her sleep._

Using his silver pipe, Rexen throws it and watches it smack one of them in the head, while he jumped in the air and punched the second gangster in his face. The middle gangster tried to hit him with his crowbars, but Rexen smiles and continues to dodge.

Rexen's thoughts: _That's right. Keep it up. Come right this way._

The leader came right on cue and fired at Rexen. "Gotcha, b***h!" Smiling, Rexen times it just right and dodges the bullets by ducking underneath them. The bullets went into the other man's chest. He drops his crowbars and falls onto the ground, dead. "Sh**! No! You little piece of-" Before he could finish speaking, Rexen grabbed his silver pipe and threw it into the gangster leader's head. The weapon went right into the head and got stuck. The leader fell backward and did not move an inch. He died; with the pipe sticking out of his head. After that heated battle, Rexen had finally won.

Rexen's thoughts: _Seriously, the only reason I kept getting injured is because I keep holding back. Maybe I shouldn't do that anymore. But that'll mean exposing myself…or at least, part of myself._

While he stood and smiled in triumph, two of the gangsters were still standing with minimal damage, though they had difficulty breathing since Rexen hit them in their vital organs; though they were still alive. "F…f**k you…" "Damn kid! You're a f**kin monster…" Rexen was impressed since they had enough strength left to stand. "Wow, you guys are still able to keep going." "What are you?" One of them clearly had fear in his voice; he thought that this was not supposed to happen. Scoffing, Rexen flings his ponytail and says, "Since you're going to lose anyway, I'll tell you. My name is Rexen Tsuki, and I am-" Before he was able to continue speaking, he heard moaning. Wildly turning around, he noticed 'Them' making an approach due to the fighting that took place. With all the loud sounds, yelling, and fighting that took place, the noise was bound to get their attention sooner or later.

Rexen's thoughts: _Damn! I forgot about 'Them'. I'll need to hurry and move!_

With that thought crossing through his mind, he immediately runs and goes right past the two conscious gangsters. "Hey! Where the hell are you going?!" "Don't leave us here!" The others were starting to regain conscious, but it was too late. Soon, they were attacked and being eaten.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"NNNNOOOOO!"

"GOD HELP UUUSSSSS!"

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

Blood spilled everywhere, flesh was being torn, the sounds of death only attracted more of the undead. While running, Rexen went back to check on the corpse that he tripped over. Taking a quick look, he covered his mouth and felt his heart skip beats. The corpse was none other than a child. A seven-year-old boy that was crushed underneath a car.

Rexen's thoughts: _Oh God…why…no…I've already seen this before…back in Germany when…gotta keep moving. I'll mourn the past later! _

Tears started to fall from his eyes. Quickly drying them off, he notices and runs straight into an abandoned warehouse while hearing the screams of the dying gangsters. Once he made it inside, Rexen quickly closes the door. It was supposed to be dark but thankfully, the light provided by the sun gave enough light for Rexen to see. He starts to walk forward and looks around. "Hmm if I recall, there was once an investigation here about some murder involving victims that were rotting from the inside out…that sounds awfully familiar. Alice is actually part of a special police unit that consists of fourteen through nineteen year-olds." Walking around the warehouse, Rexen began to collect his thoughts.

Rexen's thoughts: _Not to mention, five more cases that were similar to this one involved them being inside warehouses. Alice's special police unit, Katarin Horse, was sent to these places and to investigate the cause of the mysterious deaths. They are very well-trained and they have solved some of the most dangerous cases in Japan and all over the world. No one seems to know how or why these deaths have occurred. …Weird…why am I suddenly getting déjà-vu?_

He finally stops in front of a wall.

Rexen's thoughts: _Good thing no one's bothered to find or check this place._

He removes a brick from the wall, revealing a well-hidden hole in its structure. Reaching inside, he takes out a completely customized M1911 silver handgun that was completely coded in silver in every part, and a katana with orange straps on the handle. On both of these weapons, there was a certain symbol on both of them.

Rexen's thoughts: _It's been a while since I held onto these._

Putting the handgun in his pocket and the sword on his waist, he prepares to leave the warehouse. Suddenly, his cell phone starts ringing. Picking it up, he looks at the caller id. "T-this number…! This ringtone! It's…!" Quickly answering it, he says, "Rebecca? Is that you?" _"Rexen-chan!"_ The voice belonged to Rebecca Tsuki, Rexen's little sister. "Thank God! Are you ok?" He was clearly worried about his sister, whom he hadn't seen since they ran away from home two years ago. "_Yep, I'm fine. I should've visited you in Japan. It would've been fun. I miss you."_ Her voice was filled with sadness and disappointment from not being able to see her big brother before the pandemic started.

"Do you have your things?"

_"If by __things__, you mean my completely customized M1911 dual handguns, COMPLETELY in gold like your COMPLETELY silver M1911 handgun, and my cute katana with pink straps on the handle?"_

"Yep, that's it. Since our handguns were worked on by scratch, they work much better than most handguns and pistols. And we did get the swords from the attic."

_"I miss being with you and the others. Like the time we started our training together, how we were the best of the best, when we always get together and hangout…I miss those days."_

"Me too, Rebecca." Rexen looked up in the light and thought back to the old days.

_"But most of all, I miss being with my big brother."_

"I miss being with my little sister too." Rexen and Rebecca clearly missed each other and tried to see each other before this killing pandemic started. _"I also miss…" _"Hm? What is it?" Puzzled, Rexen was waiting for her to say something. _"…you…touching…my body."_ Raising an eye brow, he speaks softly and asks, "What are you talking about Rebecca?" He was confused as to what she was saying.

_"When you groped me, fondled my body, ha…you're manliness makes me so hot…I wanted to do so many things with you…"_

"Ok, cut the crap! You know that I would NEVER do that to you!"

Silence began to occur between the two siblings. Then, Rebecca started to laugh. _"Oh wow! Hahahahahahaha! If I had known you took that seriously much sooner, I would've tried harder! Hahahahahahaha! You are so easy to tease!" _Rexen's face turned into a crimson color. "Damn it; stop teasing me like that, Cutie. Everytime, God…" Cutie was the nickname that Rexen gave to Rebecca, and she likes it when he calls her that. Rexen walks out of the warehouse through the back door while talking to his little sister.

"Hey, are you ok by the way?" he asked. Rebecca spoke in a happy, upbeat tone and said, _"Yep, I even met two familiar faces from Germany and they miss you too. Everyone else is new, but we all get along just fine. We're holed up in an abandoned shelter right now."_ "Oh wow, everyone's still alive? That's great. Now I just need to survive with my friends and-"

"Tsuki-baby~!"

Rexen cringes at the voice that rang through his ears.

_"Huh? Who was that?"_

"Rebecca, I'm going to have to call you back."

_"Eh?"_

Hanging up, he puts his phone in his pocket and turns to where the voice was coming from. "I missed you too, baby. You didn't think I was going to forget about you, did I?" asked the unknown girl. "…Rachel." This girl was the person that was at the clinic when **Team 1** went to go find and retrieve any and all different kinds of medicine. She was in her mid-teens, wearing a light green shirt with two undone buttons giving view to her chest, wore a frilly, but medium-sized skirt, blue socks, and light green sneakers. She had olive tone skin; her blond hair reached pasted her shoulders, just touching her neck. She has a decent body that she takes care of very well. She has big breasts, blue eyes, and her hair was loose, which she likes since she can move it with the wind whenever it blows.

"Where have you been, baby-boy? I missed you." she said with a happy voice. However, Rexen was not amused. "Why are you here?" he asked. Eyeing him, she answers him by saying, "Why else am I here, Tsuki? I came here to 'make' you into a man." She leaned forward and continued to scan his body; while at the same time, licking her lips.

"You're one-of-a-kind, Tsuki-baby. Have you…you know, 'did it' with anyone?" The teenage boy just narrowed her eyes at her. Rachel took it as a 'no' and says, "Perfect, then why don't we go back into the warehouse and 'have some fun'? I want to have a great time with you." "Have you tried a different guy? I'm not sure I'm the right type of guy you want." While he spoke, he flicked his ponytail with his hand. "Hehe, that old habit of yours never gets old. I always loved it when you do that. And I still do even now. We can have fun now, or later: after I capture you. Which one is your choice, Tsuki-baby?"

Without thinking, Rexen didn't take any chances and immediately ran. Sighing, Rachel looked at him running off in the distance and said to herself, "I wanted to have you all to myself before the others would try to find you. Now I have to this the old-fashioned way." Rachel pulls out her phone and dials a number. _"Yeah?"_ The voice wasn't the mysterious person, but one of the two males that was standing in front of 'Them'. Rachel took a deep breath, smiled, and said, "Target…located."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, the target has been revealed! Also, I have revealed my second OC character: Rebecca Tsuki. …Wait a second; this was supposed to be a short chapter! Why did I make it longer?! …Oh yeah, I'll explain it:**

**1. This chapter would've been too short and boring, so I decided to make it longer and interesting. **

**2. Rachel is one of the new major antagonists.**

**3. The next chapter will be about the chase and a very interesting fight.**

**4. Rexen and Rebecca both have a backstory together.**

**This is the turning point in my story. While it may seem less interesting, it will leave you with at least a few unanswered questions. Oh yes, another thing: since I was rushing to create Rexen, he's…incomplete. His true personality will be revealed little by little as the story progresses. I will be listing them at the end of the chapter whenever he starts to "go back" to his true personality. Also, the antagonists will also be described whenever they make an appearance as well. Each time they make an appearance, their motives and goals will be listed on the bottom after the chapter little by little. There is no relationship status in this chapter, even though Rebecca made a somewhat appearance while talking to her brother on the phone. I've already made plans to create a backstory for the Tsuki siblings and a sequel. That's right, a sequel, but only after this story reaches a "certain point". Well, that's all for now. R&R please! Good night! ^^**

* * *

Rexen's (True) Personality Part 1: Can turn the tide of any battle as long as he's calm. Flicks his ponytail to the side, an old habit of his. Will ignore anyone that tries to persuade him. Can fight when he actually needs to, though he hides it from his friends and everyone else.

* * *

Antagonists

Rachel: She's the mysterious girl that was at the clinic. She also happens to know Rexen quite well. What her connection is to him is unknown. All she wants to do is sleep with him.


	17. Chapter 13:Pursue the Target

**Time for the chase to begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rexen's thoughts:_ Damn! She's persistent and that's annoying me!_

Rexen ran as fast as he could as he was trying to escape from his pursuer, Rachel. This girl was at the clinic when **Team 1** went to go get medical supplies and medicine. "C'mon, Tsuki-baby! Let's stop running and have some fun together!" It is unknown as to how she knows Rexen, but one thing is clear: She loves him and wants to sleep with him. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I will not have sex with you! Not now or ever!" Rachel shouted back and said, "You don't have a choice!" All the yelling brought 'Them' to the teenagers.

Rexen's thoughts: _Crap!_

Dodging left and right, Rexen tries to avoid their grasps and continues to run. One of 'Them' stood in front of Rexen. This one had heavy padding and equipment on him.

Rexen's thoughts: _He must've been an officer. Guess I'll just have to go "under" him._

Running at full speed, he slides underneath the corpse and manages to continue to slide underneath the car that was in front of him. After successfully making it past 'Them', Rexen gets back up and continues to run. Rachel was still in pursuit of Tsuki and still has him in her sights.

Rexen's thoughts: _Ah, perfect! She shouldn't be able to catch up to me now!_

When he looked behind him, Rachel was still running after him; and to make matters worse, the undead did not try to attack her.

Rexen's thoughts: _Huh?! Why aren't they trying to eat her? I'd better hurry and escape!_

Seeing more of 'Them' up ahead annoyed Rexen greatly. However, this gave him an idea. Picking up two trashcans, Rexen throws them onto the ground and sees 'Them' heading to the source of the sound. "All right, now they'll be able to occupy her for at least a little while." said Rexen. Hiding in a nearby car that was upside down, Rexen started to think and collect his thoughts.

Rexen's thoughts: _Ok, let's review on what I can remember. There was…a certain group…or…organization…that seemed to be making some kind of weird, extreme experiment…but…what were they…? I think they were-_

"There you are~." Rachel suddenly appeared and looked at Rexen. Getting annoyed, he looks up at her and says, "You're making this difficult for me." "Then let's go and-" Rexen pulls out his gun and pulls the trigger. Rachel dodges the bullet at the last second and jumps out of the way. "Aw~, I wouldn't have done that if I were you~." she said. Looking around, there were countless numbers of 'Them' coming towards Rexen.

Rexen's thoughts: _Sh**! I forgot! Firearms are bad in this situation!_

Without a moment's hesitation, Rexen immediately ran to a nearby alleyway. Focused on escaping, he runs up the wall and performs a wallkick. With this, he managed to get up to the next floor and away from 'Them'. While he ran, more of 'Them' and they were standing in Rexen's path. "Ok, you dumb f**ks! Why don't you try my swordsmanship on for size?!" Drawing his sword from its sheath, he jumps and swings it in the air; cutting their heads off one by one. One of 'Them' attempted to bite Rexen, but he uses his katana to shield himself from the attack. With the undead biting on his sword, Rexen immediately throws it over the railing and watches it fall over to the other side. After that little squabble, he continues to run. Suddenly, a bullet is fired and goes right past him, hitting the wall right in front of Rexen.

"There you are, Tsuki!" Turning to the source of the voice and sound, he sees a young male in his late teens. "Oh God. Why are you here…Gregory?" Gregory was one of three people looking for Rexen Tsuki, their target.

Gregory is a young man in his late teens. Having light green short hair, with a well taken-care of face, a muscular body, and has a hint a light tan skin. He wears a black-and-grey striped shirt with a dark-black jacket, ripped light-blue jeans, and red combat boots. "I gotta admit, it was hard finding your sorry ass. But now I get to enjoy beating the living crap out of you." Gregory said with a sinister voice. Rexen stood up and said, "Ha! Since when do you care about where I've been? You guys have been trying too hard to find me. Plus, that bullet missed me on purpose…you just want to fight me without firearms, don't you?" Getting into a stance, Rexen puts one hand on his sheath while he put the other hand onto his sword. "Well then, how about we skip to the part to where we fight and I kick your ass?" he asked. Grinning like a madman, Gregory drops his guns and pulls out two machetes. "Hell yeah! I can't wait to beat the living crap out of you! I can't kill you, but I can sure as hell rough you up!"

With this, the two young men charged at each other. Rexen swiftly moves left and right dodging Gregory's attacks. Gregory uses a feint to bait Rexen so that he could leave himself open to an attack. Confused at Gregory's movements, Rexen decides to stand still and wait for the right moment to strike. A swipe with his katana made the enemy jump backwards in surprise. Breathing lightly, Gregory stood up and said, "Not bad. To think you would see right through my feint." The blue-haired boy just tilted his head. "Huh? What feint? Didn't seem like you were trying to do one to me. Looked like you were just trying to attack me head-on. Like you always do." Once again, the two teenagers charged at each other. Both of them managed to hit and dodge each other's attacks during the battle. Gregory tried to land more hits on Rexen, but could not because Rexen was attacking swiftly, getting all kinds of cuts and bruises.

"Damn it! Don't get ahead of yourself!" Gregory parries the katana with one machete, while he used the other to cut Rexen's chest.

"!"

Despite getting hit, Rexen still keeps attacking hoping that he would defeat Gregory soon and get back to his friends. With a strong thrust, he tries to strike the light-tan teen in his heart, putting a quick and decisive end to the battle. Though he dodges, he does not escape from the blow. The sword managed to pierce Gregory's shoulder at a good angle. "Is that all? I thought you were better than that." Rexen boasted at Gregory's lack of confidence, thinking that the battle was already over. However, Gregory simply laughed at him. "Hehehehehehe..." "What's so funny?" asked Rexen.

Smiling, Gregory pulls out a third, hidden machete and cuts Rexen's upper chest. Pulling his sword out from his enemy's shoulder, Rexen quickly jumps backwards and breathes heavily.

"Ngh!"

"What's wrong, Tsuki? Didn't you say that you were gonna kick my ass? How sad; for I thought you would last much longer than this."

Rexen's thoughts: _Damn! I thought I could end this little squabble quickly. I'm such a fool. After all, he is a Cobra! Can't let my guard down; not even for a moment._

"I'm not finished yet!" Rexen charges at Gregory and prepares to attack once again. Using his sword skills, Rexen slashes at Gregory with full strength. Gregory dodges the attack and strikes from below. Rexen blocks the attack and performs a butterfly twist to get away from his attacker. He crouches and holds the sword close to him like a ninja. "C'mon, get serious. It won't be much fun if I can beat you when you're not serious. And I get bored pretty easily if I'm not satisfied, Tsuki." Jumping in the air, Gregory swings his machete down at Rexen, but he dodges the attack and with just the right timing, Rexen unleashes a deadly uppercut and lands a direct hit on Gregory. Taking the full, strong blow, Gregory moves away from Rexen and holds his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

"No! Ah…not yet…This isn't over yet, Rexen! I'll kick your ass!" Flicking his ponytail, Rexen ignores him and prepares for another attack. "Sorry Gregory! But this ends now!" Aiming for the neck, he tries to finish off Gregory in a fast, yet painful way. Gregory dodges the fatal blows while countering with his own attacks. This time, both weapons clashed with each other and the two combatants try to overpower each other. After a while, they both jump away from each other and stand firm. Breathing heavily, they were covered in bruises and blood.

Rexen's body had plenty of bruises, but he also had cuts on his body due to being attacked by the insane gangsters and other survivors he encountered; with more, but deeper cuts from his battle with Gregory. Gregory on the other hand, was in a more horrible, yet serious condition than Rexen.

All of Tsuki's attacks were not only strong, but they were also deadly. Being hit in nearly several of his vitals, Gregory could barely stand, let alone breathe. "Not bad…you've still got it…but you can't fight anymore. Not in your condition." said Gregory. Still trying to catch his breath, Rexen says,

"Heh, **YOU** can't fight in your condition, but **I **can." Holding his katana with one hand, he quickly dashes towards his opponent. "Sorry, but I'm ending this right now." "Oh…you really think so?"

"?"

Before Rexen could reach Gregory, he suddenly figures out what he's up to.

Rexen's thoughts: _! Crap! They're planning to-_

"Time to watch this place go up in flames."

Just then, an explosion was triggered outside the building. Multiple explosions followed after the first one. The building was coming down right on top of them.

"Damn, you planned this out from the start!"

* * *

_At the same time during the fight_

While the fight between Rexen and Gregory took place, the third person that was tracking down Rexen was standing in front of an apartment complex. He was talking to the unknown person who was still using a voice modulator.

"Things are going according to plan."

_"Good. We'll need all the data that we can get our hands on. It's only a matter of time before the new world is born."_

He looked up at the sky while he was talking to his boss on the phone.

_"Have you managed to subdue the target yet?" _

It seemed that news of Rexen's location was reported to their boss when he was found.

"No, not yet. However, the explosives that Rachel placed around the building worked perfectly. Though, I think this won't be enough to stop Tsuki." A little displeased, the voice lets out a small grunt and says,

_"Well, it won't matter. Just make to capture the target. I want him alive; is that clear?"_

"Yes, understood."

Hanging up, the young man slowly made his way to the explosions.

?'s thoughts: _Hmm, I wonder if Tsuki had already survived the explosions. Maybe…hmm…no, shouldn't question the logic. Better get back to the mission._

With plenty of time, the man continued his walk while thinking about his conversation with his unknown boss.

* * *

_Back at the burning and ruined building_

"Ngh…wasn't expecting that…" Still inside the burning building, Rexen struggles to get up. Once he got back up on his feet, he started to look for a way to escape.

Rexen's thoughts: _Ah…which way…should I go? It's hard to see with all these flames, and it's getting_ harder_ to breathe with all the smoke. If I stay in here any longer, I'll be dead._

Looking for a way out, starts to slowly walk; trying to avoid the falling parts of the building and ceiling. While he walked, two of 'Them' made their way into the building and headed toward Rexen. "…Don't you guys have anything better to do?" he asks them. Trying to escape, he decides to end it quickly. Rushing in on the first one, he stabs it in its head and cuts its head off. When he turned to the second undead enemy, Rexen jumps over it and stabs it in its head, seeing it fall onto the floor. Watching parts of the ceiling fall onto the floor with a thud; Rexen goes back to trying an escape route.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice was heard suddenly inside the building. With his instincts quickly reacting, Rexen quickly dodges to the side and moves out of the way. Gregory still had enough strength left to fight, and he wasn't going to let Rexen escape.

"You think this is over? Sorry, but I can't let you get away." Annoyed, Rexen decides to ask why they were after him. "Why do guys care about whether or not you've caught me? Whose bright idea was this anyway?" "Can't explain that to you, but our commander wants you alive." Scoffing, Rexen flicks his ponytail and says, "As always, they'll send their grunts to do the dirty work." He charges at Gregory with full speed and swipes at him with his katana. Blocking the attack, Gregory attempts to try to subdue Rexen by using knockout gas on him.

Rexen's thoughts: _! Knockout gas! Can't go near that, otherwise they'll capture me…!_

Rexen backflips away from the knockout gas; only to have come close to being crushed from parts of the building. "It's no use! You can't escape!" Gregory runs and kicks Rexen. This worked out well for him. By shifting his body from the attack after he got hit, he was able to hit and go through the window. Rexen starts to fall from the fourth floor, but thankfully, he lands safely with no injuries to his body. He puts his katana back in its sheath and checks to see if he still had his gun as well as all of his ammo. After confirming that he all of his things, he looks up at the building engulfed in fire and smoke. Gregory looks down and sees Rexen fine and well, having not been injured from the kick.

Gregory's thoughts: _Damn! He let himself open on purpose!_

The building was coming down, and it was sure to attract countless numbers of 'Them' due to all the noise that was being made.

Rexen's thoughts: _Better get out of here! If I stay any longer, it'll only make things worse!_

Running at full speed, Rexen takes off to the east. Jumping out of the building and into a safety net, Gregory pounds his fist onto his leg. "How could I have fallen to that same trick AGAIN?!" he shouted. "You didn't capture the target, did you?" The third man that appeared came from the apartment complex. "Shut up! I would've had him too, if-" "IF you didn't fall for that same trick AGAIN…well, nothing to do but to just sit and wait. Rachel has already gone ahead and is waiting for him." Slowly getting up, Gregory dusts himself off and gives his partner an annoyed look. "Yeah, in about…what? Two to three hours?" "Let her have him so she can 'pleasure' herself. It'll finally get things going after she's done with him."

* * *

_While Rexen escaped from his pursuers_

Meanwhile, while Rexen was being pursued, **Team 1** made it back to the bus with no trouble whatsoever. "Whew, glad we made it out of that mess. It was getting a little tricky but in the end, we made it through that death pit." Emiko was glad that she and the others in her team made it out of the clinic. "Well, m-maybe we should've checked…more thoroughly around the clinic…we…we could've missed a few things." said Daisy. The white-haired girl turned around and said, "Do you really want to take your chances with 'Them'? As I recall, you could barely stand while we were in there. Syren had to carry you out of there, leaving only me and Charissa to fight off against the enemies."

Though she said this, Emiko spoke very timidly and was shaking a little. At the same time, she kept a certain distance from the team.

Emiko's thoughts: _Ah, thank God. I thought we were NEVER going to get out of there._ Charissa turned to Emiko and thought she was acting strange.

Charissa's thoughts: _She's certainly acting weird, but…maybe I shouldn't let it get to me._

She averted her gaze in the opposite direction while they walked to the bus. "…" Syren smiled, indicating that he was also happy that he and the others made it to the bus alive. **Team 1** entered the bus to see everyone's faces again. "Well, what took you so long?" asked Scarlett. She made the impression that they wouldn't make it back in one piece. "All right, let's see what you managed to get." Sophie walked over to the team and opened the bag. "We'll need to sort out the medicine later, so let's wait for **Team 2 **and **Team 3** to come back." Daisy sat next to one of her classmates while Syren sat in the front seats looking out the window. Charissa took a seat and sat in it, looking away from everyone else. Emiko sat in the middle row seats and starts playing with her hair. One of the surviving classmates looked over at Emiko and said, "Aww, are you ok?" "Y-Yes." She slowly turned to the boy looking at her. While he may seem innocent, he was actually bullying Emiko. When no one was looking, he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You're just an ugly girl that has no friends and deserves to die." Shivering nonstop at his harsh comment, Emiko curled up in fear and sadness while he teased and harassed her. "You may have an ugly face, but you have such a good body." He continued to harass her, and started to touch her. "Very nice curves, the skin shines so beautifully, your hair shines in the sun, and your breasts are at the perfect size for me. If you do exactly as I say, I'll treat you nicely. Is that clear? Unless, of course, if you would say no to me, then I can't guarantee your safety. Do you understand?" Emiko nods her head yes and watches the teen go back to his seat. Emiko's dark blue eyes were covered in tears as she was shaking in anger and fear.

Emiko's thoughts: _It's always the same thing…! Nobody cares about me…I end up being hit, abused, everything I do is just wrong!_

Emiko was born of German descent, but her whole life has been in Japan. She was often abused by anyone who looked at her and deemed her "ugly" or "retarded". She hated being abused, and it made her feel uncomfortable. While Emiko looked away, Charissa was observing the situation from afar. Looking at the classmate that harassed Emiko, she gives him the finger while he wasn't looking. Daisy walked over to Emiko.

"U-um…"

Emiko turned her head to see Daisy standing in front of her.

"What?" she asked.

Her voice was full of sadness and rage. "Are, are you okay? Did he say anything to you?" It seemed that she took notice of the recent event that took place. "No, it's nothing." Emiko shook her head as if nothing just happened, but Daisy could tell she was not herself. "Please let me help you." Emiko shoved the S.C.P away from her and said, "Really, I'm fine. Please, just leave me alone." Daisy looked at her with worry in her eyes. But in the end, she finally said, "Ok, I'll leave you alone now. But if anything's wrong, please call me. I'll be there for you when you need it." Walking back to her seat, Daisy sits back down and turns around to look at Emiko. Seeing her in that state made Daisy very worried and concerned about her.

* * *

_Emiko's Bio/History_

When she was born, Emiko was abandoned by her parents after they got divorced, and sent off to an orphanage. Emiko made friends there until she was adopted at the age of five. Though, despite being taken in, all was not well. The couple that took her in was very abusive. She was forced to do work and chores around the house and wasn't allowed outside unless she was told to do some work. Emiko was locked in closets, purposely burned, neglected, and punished if she did something wrong. Three years later, she was taken from her guardians when a teacher found out what was going on. After that, she was sent to a mental institution for five years where she was being tested on certain medications and given electroshock for the next two years.

However, all of this was stopped when it was revealed that she had clairvoyance: it allows the one who has it to gain information about a person, object, place, a physical event, or even a location more than the normal human senses.

Once they realized this, they gave Emiko mental evaluations, and many numerous IQ tests just to see the strength of her ability. When it was over, she was sent back to the orphanage; though she still had the scars from her past experiments and abuse. Her clairvoyance seemed to have almost disappeared entirely. A year had already passed, and the white-haired girl ran away being unable to cope, but she immediately brought back by the police. The owner of the orphanage started to worry about her well-being, so Emiko was sent by the owner to a private high school to socialize with others: namely, Sakura High School. Once she was sent there, her clairvoyance began to resurface for reasons unknown. It occurs whenever she is near someone she doesn't like, or something bad was about to happen. Talking to the school counselor, she admitted to have clairvoyance; but the school counselor soon spread it around, which didn't bother Emiko but did annoy her. She was bullied because of it and tried to avoid people whenever and wherever she could. This ended, however, when she met and formed a strong friendship with the D.C. member, Tsubaki Hagame. Tsubaki always had Emiko's back and kept her safe. Emiko also met the other D.C. members and became friends with them including the leader of the D.C., Alice White. Emiko even made some friends among the student body, gained more confidence in herself, and best of all, overcame some of her past trauma. Things began to change however.

When the panic began, Tsubaki and Emiko were in the same classroom. Both girls made it their mission to save as many lives as possible. Emiko finds an axe that was used for fires and fights alongside her best friend. They managed to save some lives, but things took an unexpected turn. While defending one of the students that was bitten, Tsubaki was attacked and bitten by a small number of 'Them', including the same student that she was trying to protect, who was a male. Watching the horrible event happening in front of her, Emiko quickly turned to help her friend. After killing 'Them' and saving Tsubaki, Emiko takes her to an empty classroom, locks the door behind them, and tries to treat her friend's wounds. When she tried to go find help, Tsubaki stops her, saying that she wants Emiko to be with her. Before leaving, Emiko promises to look after the remaining D.C. members and protect them for her friend, as she hopes that none of them are dead. Emiko knew secretly that Tsubaki was dying and was crying on the inside, not being able to protect her friend. Promising that she wouldn't forget her friend, Emiko leaves Tsubaki right where she is. Tsubaki smiles a little as she watches her friend fade away from her sight. Emiko closes the door so no one would try to hurt her anymore. Before she closes her eyes, Tsubaki mutters to herself,

_"Be strong…Emiko. And…I…will…see you again…soon…"_

Tsubaki cries a little before falling into a peaceful sleep, showing her soft, kind smile. Emiko continues to try and save the remaining student body, but every time she saves them, they would either run away, or call her ugly and tell her to leave them alone. While she fought for her life, Emiko cried because she didn't have her friend by her side.

"_I want to help people, I want to help them…but I can't. I can't do this alone…I need you with me…Tsubaki…"_

While she muttered to herself, three students appeared behind her. Emiko turned around to see them standing there in the distance.

"Hey look, it's Ms. Retard."

"Let's kick her ass and take her weapon."

"Yeah, she won't need it where she's going."

Scared, Emiko makes a run for it with the trio suddenly running after her.

"Hey, get back here!"

"How about you crawl up in a ball and die?"

"You should just burn in hell for all we care!"

She ran away from them for ten minutes before she trips on a broomstick. Finally catching up to her, the trio starts beating her up. Though she was being beaten, she did not let go of the axe. Two minutes later, Kaida appears and threatens the boys, scaring them away and saving Emiko. The two worked together and met up with Rexen, Richard, the fencer Phil, and the remaining survivors of the entire Sakura Student Body, thus escaping with them.

_Emiko's Bio/History End_

* * *

Emiko looked through the bus window and saw nothing. She looked back on the days where she and Tsubaki spent time together.

Emiko's thoughts: _Tsubaki…_

After thinking about her past, Emiko suddenly sits up. She then sits back down and drifts off to sleep, with that same feeling in her thoughts.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

While **Team 1** was resting, Rexen was still being chased by his pursuers. He ran as fast as he could, trying to find his way back to the bus. While he ran, three of 'Them' appeared and tried to eat two children. "Please, leave us alone!" "We didn't do anything wrong!" The dead could not understand. …They are already dead, meaning they are no longer alive or human anymore; they could never understand. All they could do was to eat and devour the living. That was the only purpose that these things have. One of 'Them' grabs one of the children and prepares to feast on its living dinner. "Ahhhhh!" "No! Kazuko! Somebody help, please!" Suddenly, its head came off of its body. The undead fell onto the ground and did not move an inch. "Huh?" Looking up, they see Rexen preparing to fight 'Them'. "Stay back! It's ok. 'They' won't get you!" The two children hurry and run back to the corner while they watch Rexen fight 'Them' off. Two of 'Them' were left. Rexen stabs one in the neck, and kicks it into the other, knocking 'Them' both onto the ground and on top of each other. Not wasting a moment, Rexen immediately stabs the two corpses in their heads, killing 'Them' at the same time and saving the kids. After swiping the blood off his sword and putting it back in its sheath, Rexen turned his attention to the two figures hiding in the corner.

He walks over to them and kneels down so he could speak to them. "Are you two ok?" he asks. Looking at each other, they nod their heads yes.

"Thank you so much, mister."

"Thanks for saving us."

They both bowed in respect to the teenager.

"Hehe, please don't call me mister. And you're welcome. By the way, what are your names? My name is Rexen Tsuki." The two children looked at each other then turned to Rexen so that they could introduce themselves. "My name is Masami Kazuko." "I…I am…Hideaki Haru." Masami is an eight-year-old girl with white skin, ruby eyes, blue hair wrapped in a pony tail that reached up to her neck, and her bangs reaching up to her eyes. She wore an orange shirt with a yellow jacket her size, a light green skirt, wearing a light brown headband, and pink shoes. Her friend Hideaki was the same age as Kazuko. Hideaki had pale skin, emerald eyes, and red short hair that was brushed downward. He wore a green camo shirt, brown pants, and red sneakers. Kazuko took a pose while Hideaki looked around nervously. "Sorry, Rexen-san. He's a little shy." Rexen heard her, but didn't answer back because he was thinking about the meaning of their names. "Oh wow, they're such beautiful names. Masami means beautiful and Kazuko means child. Hideaki is bright and Haru means sunlight. And don't worry; it's ok to be shy since you just met me. …Where are your parents?" The girl and boy look at each other, then tears start to drop down from their eyes. "Ah, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

Rexen's thoughts: _Ah, you idiot. Of course their dead. Try to_ _ask them something else._

"I'm going to look for some things, then head back to my friends. Do you want to come with me?" Rexen extends his hand out to the children and asks if they wanted to go with him. Both children look at each other, and Masami asked, "Is it safe? Can we trust you?" She was nervous because she and Hideaki were in the midst of a stranger. "Sure, of course you can trust me. I don't want to leave you two all alone." he said with a smile on his face. All he wanted to do was protect innocent people and save them from danger. Just like before, when things were less…chaotic. He also liked children. Whenever it comes to protecting or playing with them, he always had time to spare. Masami turned to her friend and said, "C'mon, let's go Haru." Hideaki looked at him and said, "C-Can we trust him?" he asked. Haru was nervous because he didn't know Rexen and was very scared of what just happened recently.

Being brave, Masami walks up to Rexen and takes hold of his hand. "See? Now c'mon, let's go." Still nervous, Hideaki slowly walks up to Rexen and takes his other hand. "It's ok. I'll protect both of you." Holding their hands, Rexen walks back to the bus with them. As they walked through the area, Masami looks around her surroundings and sees nothing. Looking towards Rexen she asks, "Um, Rexen-san…where are your friends?" Looking back at Masami he says, "They're back at the bus. The same bus that we used at our school in order to escape. They're good people, so you'll get along with them very well." Suddenly, they came across a police station. Observing the building, Rexen lightly tugs the children's hands and they walk into the building.

Once inside, Rexen notices a heavy door that was wide open. Slowly, he walks up to the door and gets ready for whatever appears. "Wait there. And don't make any sounds. They respond to the noises that are being made." he says. Letting go of his hands, they quietly run to a corner and hide there, remaining quiet so they don't make a sound. Getting into a stance, he slowly walks up to the door and prepares to draw his sword. Rexen takes a deep breath and jumps into the door. There were no enemies inside, so Rexen took a quick look inside.

Rexen's thoughts: _Hmm…Shadow and his team were supposed to bring new weapons for the group…let's see…they're only five cases left…and there is a bag…that can actually be useful for carrying the rest of the weapons. Let's see what we've got in here._

Rexen opens each of the cases one by one to look at what kind of weapon it is and who can use it. He opens the first case and checks its contents.

Rexen's thoughts: _Hmm, an Alpha GPI submachine gun. This weapon was developed by the Instituto Brasileiro de Administração Pública, or IBRAP for short. It has some good mid-range capabilities, yet it's even better at close range. It's a straight blowback operated weapon that is charted and uses the 9x19 mm Parabellum round bullets that goes through the 32 round box magazines that are inserted though the grip. This weapon originated in Brazil, though I do not know when it was created. It was somewhere around the 1900s that Brazil started to make this type of weapon. There seem to be five magazines worth of ammo inside this case for this submachine gun. Hmm…I'll just take it with me for now, and see if I can find someone capable enough of using it._

Closing the first case, he puts it aside and grabs the second case. _Let's see what's inside case number 2._ When Rexen opens the second case, he was impressed at what he was looking at.

Rexen's thoughts: _Wow, I never thought this was possible. They managed to get a Hakim Rifle. This weapon was originally designed and produced in Sweden as the AG-42 Ljungman rifle for the Swedish Army. After a while, they sold the tooling and designs to Egypt and they produced their own Hakim rifles during the 1950s and early 1960s. But…if I remember correctly, according to the archives that I looked at while I was in Germany, this gun was replaced by the Maadi AK-47 in the mid-1960s. …Well, they certainly made a few improvements on this one. This gun doesn't seem to have that much ammo though. Only three magazines are available for it. It's pretty scarce. _

After closing the second case, Rexen puts it on top of the first case and moves on to the third one. Opening the third case, Rexen is surprised at what was inside it. "Taylor could use something like this. I think she'll love to blow their heads off rather than smashing them in." he said to himself.

Rexen's thoughts: _Ok, what's up? How on earth are they able to get these kinds of weapons? A KAC Masterkey Shotgun. Sometimes, the Japanese never cease to amaze me. I'm even more surprised that the Americans would lend them this type of firearm. The KAC Masterkey shotgun started with the Masterkey project in the 1980s. It was a system that was being manufactured by the Knight's Armament Company. The point of this project was to give assault rifles the capacity to breach doors with a built-in door breaching tool. In the archives that I read, soldiers had no choice but to carry a shotgun that could breach the doors, and their standard rifles. But with the Masterkey, there was no need to continue this. The new system came with a Remington 870 12 gauge pump-action shotgun that is mounted on either a M16 or M4 assault rifle like a M203 grenade launcher. This shotgun can't be operated normally. Simply put, the M16 or M4's magazine must be used as a makeshift pistol grip. It inspired the M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System, which has an attachable shotgun. It was chosen over the Masterkey as the breaching tool. There are at least four magazines in here: two for each side. One for the shotgun part, and the other for the assault rifle. Two in one: One part for breaking down doors, the other for a quick shoot-n-run. …I think that's how it goes…Ah, I'll think about it later. Gotta hurry, I'm running out of time._

Rexen closes the third case and puts it on top of the other two cases. Looking at the fourth case, he picks it up and sets it in front of him. He was about to open it when he heard footsteps. Taking hold of his sword, he gets into position and waits for the unknown person to come closer. When he turns around to see his attacker, he was surprised that it wasn't an assassin, but Masami and Hideaki. "What are you two doing here?" Rexen asked. Looking at Rexen with eyes of worry, Masami says, "We were wondering why you were taking so long. Also, we're getting kind of hungry." Surprised, Rexen reaches into his pocket and pulls out two bags of crackers.

"Here, both of you can have these. Since it's going to take a while for me to finish here, stay here with me until I finish okay?"

"Ok."

Giving them the crackers, the two children open the bags and start eating them. Rexen looks at them with a smile on his face. It was hard to believe that these two managed to survive in this living hell. After confirming their well-being, he turns his attention to the fourth case. Slowly, he opens it and is shocked at what was inside.

Rexen's thoughts: _A DP-64 multi-shot grenade launcher?! What the hell is this?! Why is Russia's weapon here? None of this makes sense! This weapon was designed in 1989 and produced in 1990. Its purpose was to defend ships and other naval forces and docks from any attacks and attackers that might try and approach from the sea. It's weapon-breeched and it pretty much works like a shotgun. It can fire at least 400 meters, but the grenades act like small depth chargers. Like attacking any submerged swimmers and such. And…well, that's it. The archives didn't have that much information on it when I read it. Maybe I can find out more about this weapon later._

Rexen stares at the weapon before closing the case and moving it to the side.

Rexen's thoughts: _It has only three shells worth of ammo? Not good, I'll worry about it later._

After putting four of the five cases inside the bag, he turns his attention to the fifth case, which was long.

Rexen's thoughts: _Hmm…what could be so important in here? Maybe I'll take just a quick peek._

Rexen opens the case and looks inside. He wasn't surprised; he knew what it was.

Rexen's thoughts: _A sniper rifle…this model was made in America: A Savage 110 BA model at that too. It's actually one of the new models that was created in 2009. Really it may not look like much, but it's a lot better than the older models of the sniper rifles. This one's a bolt-action rifle created and manufactured by the Savage Arms Company. It's designated with a "LE" code on it which means 'Law Enforcement'. All of the 110 BA models have something called an AccuTrigger: which makes the gun safe, yet simple to use. I'll think about the rest of the details later. It seems that this case also has a suppresser for the weapon as well. This model doesn't add any recoil to the rifle, and it adds weight to the gun; minimizing it. It's helpful when aiming the rifle. Hmm…there are at least three magazines worth of ammo inside here. That's about it on this weapon and all the others. I'd better get back on track._

With that, Rexen closes the fifth case and puts it in the bag along with the other weapons. He closes, zips the bag, and wraps it around him using the single strap on it. Surprisingly, even with all the weight of the weapons in one, Rexen was still able to move with no limits whatsoever. Rexen stands up and says,

"All right children, I'm finished. Let's get out of here before someone or something appears."

After Masami and Hideaki finished eating, they quickly move over to Rexen and take hold of both his hands. With both children holding his hands, Rexen slowly walks forward and gently tugs them so that they can move forward along with him. Slowly walking through the station step by step, they try to avoid making any contact or noise with 'Them'.

"Um…Rexen-san…" Hideaki slowly, but softly spoke to the teenager.

"Yes?" he asked. Looking down, Hideaki tries to speak to Rexen and says, "Th-Thank you for…saving us." Rexen smiles and says, "Your welcome. It's the least I can do." They managed to get out of the police station and get to the suburban area where they noticed 'Them'. Countless hordes of 'Them' were nearby, so it was dangerous for them to take the route. They head back to the police station and try to find another route. "Where do we go next?" asked Masami. "Hmm, let me see…" While Rexen was thinking about what route they should take next, he heard a whistling sound.

Rexen's thoughts: _A whistle? Where is it coming from?_

Suddenly, he realizes that it was no ordinary whistle.

Rexen's thoughts: _! That's not a whistle! That's a…!_

With no time to spare, Rexen quickly grabs the children, picks them up, and moves out of the way. There was an explosion that was right behind them as Rexen moved out of the way with the children in his arms. Shielding them and barely avoiding the blast, Rexen slowly stands up while he still held the boy and girl in his arms.

"Aww~. I thought for sure that would work on you. Quite the ears you've got, Tsuki-baby."

Looking at the direction of the voice, Rexen sees Rachel standing on a truck carrying a rocket launcher over her shoulder. "What was that for?!" he shouted. "I have two children here! You could've hurt them! Are you that heartless?!"

Rachel looks at the two small kids in his arms and tilts her head. "Oh wow, I didn't even see them. I only saw a cute boy just waiting to be captured. But if you're their daddy, then I guess that makes me their mommy." Hideaki was frightened so much that he looked away when Rachel set her eyes on him. Masami suddenly began to cry. Tears rolled down her eyes as she held Rexen tighter. They were both scared of Rachel and thought she was a rude and crazy girl.

"I would never want you as my mommy!" shouted Masami. Her voice was filled with fear. Hideaki did not say anything, but he was also crying. He cried even more than Masami. Rachel jumps down from the truck and slowly walks toward Rexen.

"No! Stay away!"

"Leave us alone!"

Masami and Hideaki both shouted at her, but their voices were shaking in fear. "Now now now~. You two shouldn't say such things to mommy. Daddy and I are gonna have a little talk first, then get back to you. Right Tsuki-baby~?" Rachel continued to walk towards them. She cot closer with every step she took. "Sorry, but I would never want to marry you." Preparing to run, Rexen gets into position. He had to time it right; otherwise the children would get hurt. "Hold it right there." She pulls out a revolver and points it at them. Rexen looks at her with widened eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Rexen times it just right and immediately runs. Rachel pulls the trigger and shoots them. However, due to Rexen's reflexes, he dodges the bullet safely. Even if he had both children in his arms and the bag he carried on his back, this did not affect him. Thankfully, the children weren't hit by the bullet either. They managed to get away from Rachel. Sighing, Rachel shakes her head and watches them get away.

"Oh well, I'll see them again. Sooner than they think."

* * *

_While Rexen, Masami, and Hideaki were trying to escape..._

Back at the bus, **Team 2** makes it back in one piece. Sighing with relief, Shadow looks at his team and says, "See? I told you we would make it back alive." Liana looks at him with narrowed eyes and walks back to the bus. Phooko and Mi follow Liana with Shadow tailing behind them. As soon as they got back on the bus, they were greeted by Thomas.

"Did you succeed?" he asked.

Liana spoke in a soft, but stern tone and said, "We barely made it back here alive. The least you could do is care." Thomas fixed his glasses and turned to Shadow.

"Did you?"

he asks. Shadow turns to Thomas and says, "Yeah, we did. Prick." Ignoring him, Thomas takes three of the cases and hands them to Syren, Charissa, and Emiko. Phooko gives the cases he was carrying to Thomas and sits down next to Daisy. Mi put the cases that she was carrying down and sits next to Sophie. "Are you ok?" Sophie asked. Mi looks down and says, "Yeah. This reminds me of what happened to me back in…" Mi was about to continue, but she stopped. Confused, Sophie looks at her and asks her again, "Are you sure you're ok?"

This time, Mi did not answer. Meanwhile, Shadow and Liana were talking to Thomas. "Are you freakin' kidding me?" asked Shadow. "We can't take any chances. We'll have to move out as soon as **Team 3** gets back." Thomas was not waiting on Rexen to get back. If they continue to stay in the area much longer, they will get caught.

"We're not leaving without Rexen. He was made the leader, wasn't he? If he wants us to stay and get things that are essential to our survival, then that's what we'll do."

Liana was as furious as Shadow with Thomas because he was trying to do things without their leader's approval. Scarlett faced the three teens and said, "We don't know what to do. I'll still wait for Rexen to get back, but this is taking too long." "He said he was going to recon the area. I should've stopped him. If he's the leader, then he should stay and direct the others."

Thomas tried to make his point to the others as he made his explanation. Shadow disagreed with him and said, "Dude, you may be part of the D.C., but you don't know a damn thing about trust and leadership."

Thomas looked at him and gave him an irritated look. While they argued, Mi got up from her seat and moved to the back of the bus. "Ah, Mi? Where are you-" Sophie tries to talk to her, but Mi doesn't respond. Mi sits back down and looks up at the afternoon sky. Tired of arguing, Shadow walk away from Thomas and sits next to Syren. "So, how are you holding up?" he asked. Syren looks at him and says, "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing special." This was the first time Syren has ever spoken since they escaped from the school. Though he did talk while at the school, he usually remained quiet.

* * *

_Syren's Bio/History_

Syren had a normal life which he was proud of. Nothing could make him happier as he was always wearing a smile on his face every day. He had lived in a good house, and had loving, caring parents. However, things started to change. When Syren went to elementary school, he was teased by other kids about his appearance and his "homosexuality". This was very irritating to him as it wore him greatly and the teasing occurred constantly. The same events happened when he went to middle school. Even more so, he was pushed over the edge and was beaten in the hallways because of his supposed "homosexuality". No one would help him; they just watched him get beaten and laughed at him and called him names.

_"Fag!" _

_"Queer!" _

_"Dumbass!" _

_"Bastard!"_

This affected him greatly and so much that his view of the world started to change. Because of this, he went into a state of depression. His whole view of the world changed in his eyes, as he saw it as a living hell; waiting its impending destruction. When he would go home though, his smile would come back. He would be happy again in his own home…but it would only last for so long.

_Syren's Bio/History End_

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"What is, Shadow?"

"Leaving Rexen behind. Thomas clearly doesn't care if Rexen doesn't make it back here alive."

Syren places his hand on Shadow's shoulder and tries to calm his friend down.

"Well, let's wait and see what happens." he said. Listening to his words, Shadow calms down and nods his head. "Thanks Syren."

Liana on the other hand was still speaking to Thomas.

"If Rexen can't be a capable leader, who else is there then?" she asks. Even though she was upset, she kept a calm and cool composure. She would only express her anger if it's about her family issues, or if it's something important. "Thomas, if you were the leader what would you do?" she asked.

Thinking for a minute, Thomas looks at Liana with strong eyes and says, "I would stick with my group and get everything that we may need for our survival."

"Not good. We would have to go to different places one at a time. With the large group that we have, it would be impossible. Plus, it would be suicide to try to get those weapons and supplies the way we are now. I think Rexen's plan is a much better option than what you just said." Sighing and shaking his head, Thomas looks the other way without saying anything.

"Do what you want Thomas, but whatever you're going to do I'm sure it wouldn't be a good idea. If you don't like it, then go to hell." Liana goes back to her seat and sits next to Charissa. Charissa was sleeping, so she didn't notice Liana when she sat down. "How are you, Liana-san?" Daisy speaks to Liana while she was trying to collect his thoughts. Liana looks at her and says, "Yeah I'm fine." Daisy thought she was telling the truth, but Liana was feeling upset deep down. "Are you sure?" she asked again. "Yes, I'm fine. And wasn't Phooko sitting next to you?" "Yes, but he went to check on Mi. He thinks there's something wrong with her." Liana looks away from Daisy. "What's wrong? You don't look so good." Sighing, Liana looks toward Daisy and says, "Geez that damn Thomas. He's only thinking about himself. I don't think he should talking about anyone behind their backs." Daisy sits next to her and says something that got Liana's attention. "Well, that's going to happen. People are always going to speak and talk about someone behind their back. If people could respect others and not speak so rudely about them, then the world would be a better place."

Turning to the S.C.P., Liana smiles and nods her head. Both girls reach out and hug each other.

"Thanks Daisy."

"You're welcome, Liana-san."

"Just call me Liana."

"Hehe ok Liana."

* * *

_At the same time while **Team 2** was resting..._

**Team 2 **had made it back to the bus and were resting; waiting for **Team 3** and Rexen to get back. For Masami, Hideaki, and Rexen it was not well. The explosion from the rocket that Rachel had fired made a lot of noise; which attracted hordes of 'Them'.

Rexen's thoughts: _Jeez, how many of these guys are there?!_

Dodging and swerving left and right, Rexen moved as fast as he could without trying to be captured or eaten by 'Them'. He also held the two children tightly in his arms. If he let go of either one of them, or if they slipped from his grasp, they would die. Also, he could not fight back as that would require putting both children down, and that was not something he was going to do. After avoiding and escaping the undead, Rexen manages to get everyone to safety.

"*pant*…*pant*…*pant*…are you two ok?"

Masami and Hideaki were both holding onto Rexen tightly while he was running and escaping from their undead pursuers.

"Yes, we're fine."

"I thought we were gonna die."

Masami remained calm, but Hideaki was shaking. Both of them were scared so much that it looked like they were turning white inside and out. "All right, the bus is just around the corner. When we get there, you'll be safe." Rexen proceeded to move, but suddenly pain started to rip across his body.

"Ah! Argh!"

Groaning over the pain, he kneels down while he held the little boy and girl in his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"H-Hey! What's wrong?"

Freeing themselves from his grip, the children quickly move over to him and try to find out where the pain was coming from.

"Rexen, are you ok?" asked Masami. She was concerned as she didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations. Neither did Hideaki; he was also worried about Rexen. "Please get up, Rexen-san. We can't let those things get us." Rexen tries to get up, but it only made the pain worse for him. With the bag full of weapons that he was carrying, it only made the pain even more sharp.

"Please don't get up! You'll only hurt yourself more!"

Hideaki said this while he was trying to find a way to help the teenager.

"I-I'll be fine. What matters is…ngh…getting back to the…argh… others…c'mon, let's go."

Though he said this, he felt the pain sharpen even more.

"Argh! *pant* *pant* *pant*..."

He collapsed on the ground and did not move. He was still breathing, but did not move. Masami and Hideaki panicked as they watched him lie on the floor.

"Please! You have get up! Don't leave us all alone!"

Masami was crying so much that she walked up to Rexen and shook him.

"Please get up! Please!"

Hideaki was also crying as he shook him.

With the willpower, Rexen responded to their cries and got back up.

"Sorry for scaring you like that, I'm not going to die in a place like this. C'mon, let's keep going." Rexen slowly got back up as he said this.

Nodding their heads, Masami and Hideaki move over to Rexen. He picks them up, and slowly walks over to their destination.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

While Rexen walked to the bus with Masami and Hideaki, **Team 3** makes it back to the bus. "Whew. Man am I beat." said an exhausted Richard. Most of the group was weary, but the ones that were most exhausted were Taylor, Alice, and Phil. "Damn, that was tough. Hope **Team 2's** got something good when they went on their mission or something." said Taylor. "Ugh. Well, at least we won't have to worry about 'Them' when we get back to the escape route." said Alice. "Well, we did it. Can't wait to get back to the others and talk like crazy." Kairi said this with an upbeat voice. "…Either that, or you just want to back to your 'Onii-chan'." said Kaida.

Kairi pouts at her response and suddenly trips and falls on her head. "Ouch! I'm ok!" Phil, who was quiet, was still thinking about their battle with 'Them'.

Phil's thoughts: _How could they've heard us? We were far away after we defeated the first wave of enemies. It doesn't make any sense._

Annabel reached out to Phil and tapped his shoulder. "Uh Phil? Are you ok?" she asks. Snapping back into reality, Phil turns around and looks at the bubbly girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing special." he said. When they got back on the bus, the other teams and everyone else immediately take notice on their appearance. Some of the D.C. were even more surprised when they saw Alice.

"Alice-sama!"

"Are you alright?!"

"She's in bad condition!"

"Hurry! Get the medical supplies!"

They were worried and tried to help her, but she just raises her hand and says, "I'm fine. Please don't worry about me." Scarlett was against this and spoke out to her. "Fine? Alice-sama, look at you! You're in terrible condition!" "What happened to you, anyway?" asked Sophie. Taking a deep breath, Phil takes a seat and starts to explain what happened. "We split into three groups. If we were going to take out a large number of 'Them', we would have to take them out with smaller numbers. Two groups made it out through, but we were having difficulties of our own." "Which group were you in Phil-sama?" asked Daisy. "I was in Group 3 with Alice, Taylor, and myself." Everyone's eyes widen at what he just said. They were not expecting Alice and Taylor to team up again.

"Well, we were the ones that found our group of enemies first. We don't time to explain the whole story to you, so we'll keep it brief and short for now. It was a fairly easy fight at first, but…"

* * *

**Team 3's Flashback (Part 1)**

Group 3 of **Team 3** moved the fastest and went to find the undead that had the most resistance. "Is that it?" asked Alice. "Yes, I think so. Are you two ready?" Phil asked to his two allies. "Just say the word and I'll start bashing heads." explained Taylor. With that, they commence their attack. With quick reflexes, Phil stabs two of 'Them' in their heads at the same time. Alice bashed one of their heads in, and slammed another one into the ground with her other tonfa. Taylor used her fire extinguisher and slammed it into three of their heads. With the noise that occurred, the undead take notice and make their way towards the group. "Ok, this is getting fun!" exclaimed Taylor.

She was itching to continue bashing their heads in, and could hardly wait. "Take out five of 'Them' each. Alright?!" shouted Phil. Before they attacked, Alice tries to speak to Taylor. "Taylor." she said.

"What?"

"Why don't we…"

"We WHAT?"

"M-Make a…t-truce…?"

Taylor tilted her head when she heard the word "truce".

"Wait, did I hear that right? Did you just say 'truce'?"

she asked. Alice was annoyed, but she knew that in order to survive, they would have to work together. Even if she didn't like it and if she was working with the most annoying person she had ever encountered. "Yes, I did. If we want to get out of this, then we need to…to…work together." Alice looked away while she spoke in a discouraging voice. Taylor smiled, then simply laughed. "Hehehehehehe. All right. I'll agree to your 'truce' then." The two girls face their enemies with their backs facing each other's. Without a moment's hesitation, they move forward towards 'Them'. First, Alice somersaulted forward and launched a heavy uppercut with her right tonfa on one enemy, while she performed a jumping kick onto another undead enemy. Taylor, on the other hand, went and fought her own way. She slid underneath three of 'Them' and jumped in the air. At the same time, she smashed two heads into the ground. "Yes, two kills for me." she said excitedly. She then went back and slid underneath 'Them' again, and went back to Alice. Quickly getting back up, she swung her weapon at Alice. Noticing it from the corner of her eye, Alice jumped in the air. Taylor knocked the head off one of 'Them' while Alice smashed two of 'Them' with her tonfas and kicks.

Taylor pushed two of 'Them' onto the ground wither weapon while Alice finished off the third one as quickly as possible. Noticing the last two of 'Them', Alice and Taylor jump in the air and smashed 'Them' so hard, that their corpses, or parts of them, scattered across the area. Both girls stood up and looked at the remains below their feet.

"Heh, not bad chick." Taylor said with sarcasim in her voice. Alice softly smirked at her remark. "Heh, I'll take that as a compliment." she said. Phil took notice and says, "You two done here? Nice." Behind were at least twenty corpses lying around behind. Since Phil was the closest to 'Them', they went to him first. "Not bad. Well, let's get out of here." Taylor quickly tries to leave, but Phil stops her and says, "Try to get along with each other, ok? It really helps." Ignoring him, Taylor continues to walk. Suddenly, Alice notices one of 'Them' approaching Phil from behind. "Phil, look out!" "!"

**Team 3's Flashback (Part 1) End**

* * *

"…That's it? C'mon, what happened?" asked one of the students. "We'll tell you later. Right now, we have to get out of here." he said. "My thoughts exactly." said Thomas. Alice looked around and did not see Rexen. "Looking for your **boyfriend**?" asked Taylor. Alice did not say anything, but she grew angry and held in her anger. Phil looked at them with a strange look.

Phil's thoughts: _Guess that means their 'truce' is over._

Suddenly, the door opened.

"?"

Everyone turned around to see that it was Rexen, bruised and injured. He was carrying Masami and Hideaki, as well as a case full of weaponry on his back. No one said anything at first, but Thomas broke that silence and asked, "How was your…'reconnaissance'?" Ignoring him, Rexen immediately said,

"Ok, we have to get out of here." One of the D.C. members then said, "Yeah, as soon as you tell us where've you been, and where you got that gun, sword, case, and those two kids."

"We don't have time for that now!" He raised his voice for the first time in a tone that was both frightening and angry. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have to leave!" One by one, everyone was getting off the bus. Rexen handed Masami to Alice and he handed Hideaki to Charissa as they got off the bus. Most of the group was off the bus. But then suddenly, Rexen shouted, "EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" Rexen immediately jumps and pushes Charissa, who was carrying the little boy, out of the way. While he tackles Alice, who was holding Masami, and covers them. "Rexen! What are you-"

Before Alice could say anything else, an explosion was heard right behind them.

*BOOM*

The bus had exploded behind the teenagers.

Rexen's thoughts: _Damn, they're getting cleverer. I should've known better. When they don't pursue their targets for a while, they…damn it!_

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a little bit of a surprise from me to you. Here's why:**

**1. Team 3's flashback is not yet complete. This was just a taste for what's to come.**

**2. The group will now be separated into two parts: One part led by Rexen, and another part led by Shadow.**

**3. Relationships have started to deepen a bit during this chapter.**

**4. New information on the new antagonists as well as Rexen.**

**5. The children are now important to the story.**

**6. Injuries to the person and/or people will sustain and affect them for several chapters.**

**7. Everything in this chapter happened while Rexen was escaping his pursuers. In other words, all the events were happening at the same time.**

**Sorry, but I didn't want to upload this chapter quite yet. This chapter was originally going to be in several parts, 1a, 2b, 3c etc, but I decided to put it all in one. I hope I did the characterization well for the OCs. Team 3 is not done quite yet; because we don't even know as to how or why the undead quickly came to Phil's group. Two new antagonists have appeared! What is their connection to Rexen? The third antagonist has yet to be revealed. The group has been separated into two different parts. The story will now split between them. Also, I love it when you guys read my story. It shows that I'm doing my best and that I need to keep working hard to give you a great, interesting story. Maybe from now on, after every twelve chapters, I'll upload a long chapter like this. This process will probably take about an entire month after the next twelve chapters. Should I do it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Never? It's up to you. Please tell me what you think. Read & Review please. Bye! ^^**

* * *

Relationship: (I love how well I did this.) :)

Emiko and Daisy: Daisy was sincerely concerned for Emiko when she noticed a student harassing the white-haired girl. Due to Emiko's scars and trauma, a part of her avoided Daisy while another part was calling out for help.

Emiko and Charissa: Charissa did not interact with her, but felt sorry for Emiko. She was clearly mad at the teenage boy for trying to take advantage of the timid girl. Charissa hopes to help Emiko one day.

Shadow and Liana: While Liana lectures or tries to tell Shadow to be more mature, they do have a strong friendship with each other. This is shown when they disagreed with Thomas when he was trying to leave Rexen behind.

Daisy and Liana: Daisy tried to talk to Liana, who admitted that she doesn't like Thomas' way of thinking. The two are good friends, as shown when they shared a hug with each other and when Liana told Daisy to call her name without any honorifics.

Syren and Shadow: Syren doesn't talk much except to people that he's close to. He and Shadow are close friends and Shadow has something to do with Syren's past, as they share a history together.

Alice and Taylor: These two still have tensions with each other, but will agree to a truce and work together to kill their undead enemies. While it is unknown how their relationship will progress, it is hinted that they have started to soften up around each other, though only a little.

* * *

Rexen's (True) Personality Part 2: Doesn't like to abandon anyone, likes to play with children, has knowledge on weapons and guns. Will try to protect others even from explosions and other insane survivors. Puts himself in harm's way just to save a life. Has great swordsmanship skills and can use a gun better than a soldier, especially a marksman.

* * *

Antagonists:

Rachel: Wants Rexen all to herself. Will do anything to achieve her goals, even go to the point of killing children. She'll even hurt Rexen himself just to capture him.

Gregory: Has fought Rexen before, orders are to capture him alive. While he has fought Rexen many times, he has lost to him in all their fights. Usually the one to fall for his tricks.


	18. Chapter 14:Split our Forces!

**What will happen now?! Enjoy!**

* * *

The explosion was huge. No one had seen it coming. Had Rexen not arrive in time to warn the others, everyone would be dead by now. "…Ugh…" Rexen was covering Alice and Masami from the blast. Somehow, he was also able to cover Charissa and Hideaki from the blast as well. "Is…is everyone alright?" he asked. There was only half of the group that actually responded. The other half were either scattered when the bus exploded or they did not make it out in time. Phil was the first to respond to Rexen. "Yeah…" he said. Everyone else that made it out alive also responded.

Richard: "Present."

Shadow: "Damn, that's gonna hurt."

Kaida: "…Jesus Christ…"

Taylor: "Holy sh**."

Annabel: "Whoa…"

Kairi: "Oww…"

Syren: "…"

Alice: "This is not good."

Charissa: "Unbelievable…"

Daisy: "Oh my God…"

Liana: "Ow…"

Emiko: "Why did this happen?"

Mi: Onii-chan..."

Phooko: "Ugh, what's..."

However, there were others that looked like they were about to lost their minds.

"This…this is a dream…right?"

"We…we needed that bus…it was our…shelter…"

"Our only chance of survival…gone…"

Where they looked could only mean one thing: the one thing that protected them, that could give them shelter, is gone. The vehicle was in flames and smoke. One of students looked around and said, "H-How are we going to stay safe? What are gonna do?" He looked like he was going insane. He was already on the verge of losing his composure. Wildly looking around, Thomas notices that there were only half of the teenagers that were still alive.

Thomas:_ Damn, how did this happen?! Who could've done this?!_

While Thomas pondered on the thought, Scarlett looked around and noticed that including Alice, Sophie, Thomas, and herself, there were only four members of the D.C. left. "We can't stay here. We have to move!" she said with an upset voice. There were no signs of the other five D.C. members. "We have to move! NOW!" Rexen shouted as he got up. He helped Alice and Charissa get up, while both girls were still holding the children. Meanwhile, more of 'Them' suddenly appeared. Emiko struggled to get up. Looking at a case that she was holding, she quickly pulls it towards her and manages to open it. Inside the case was a pair of guns that looked like they were old and defective. Although that would be the case, Emiko did not have time to second guess.

Emiko: _As long as it's a weapon, I can use it…!_

Picking up the pair of guns, she opens fire and kills two of 'Them'. This does not help, as more of 'Them' kept appearing due to the noise that was made from the explosion. "This is SO not happening!" shouted of the surviving students. "Grab everything you can carry and run!" Rexen was trying his best hold 'Them' off, but due to his current condition, he could not fight at his best.

Rexen:_ Ugh…it hurts…! I can't fight very well because of what Rachel did earlier…My body feels numb…_

While he wasn't paying attention, one of 'Them' grabs Rexen from behind and pushes him onto the ground. "Ngh! G-Get off!" He tried to break free, but couldn't due to his injuries. Thankfully, the bag that contained all the remaining weapons was preventing him from becoming a helpless victim and turning into one of 'Them'. While he struggled to escape, Phil was trying to help the surviving teenagers escape from the bus. "C'mon, you can do it! We're going to make it!" he said to the others. The remaining survivors were trying, but it seemed like they wouldn't make it through the incident alive. One of the survivors ran around in circles screaming, "We're going to die! It's all over!" he shouted. Just then, he was grabbed and pulled into a nearby corner. All that was left of him was a blood-curled scream, as well as the sounds of torn flesh. "AAAHHHHHHH!" The situation was grave. More of 'Them' were coming and it wasn't looking good.

"C'mon, let's go! We have to move!" shouted Shadow. Everyone was trying to gather whatever they could find and regroup. "Where's Rexen?!" shouted Thomas. He then notices him being attacked by one of 'Them'. Somehow, Rexen managed to overpower his attacker and throw it off of him. Annabel and Richard were busy trying to help the rest of the group and save them. Annabel ran to help Sophie, who was busy trying to help the other survivors. However, she could not save two of them as they were grabbed by 'Them' and were soon devoured. "Um, I'd like to point out that WE'RE GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T MOVE NOW!" shouted Taylor. Everyone was at their limits. There was no escape. The other students that did not become helpless victims of 'Them' escaped before the bus exploded. It was all over for them. …Or so they thought.

Rexen, still struggling to stand up, called out to everyone and said, "Split up into two groups of eight!" He somehow noticed that a handful of survivors were the ones that managed to escape while only a few of them were killed. He also noticed that including himself, there were only sixteen people left in the area. Scarlett, Thomas, and Sophie were able to escape only because Alice ordered them to do so. It was also during the chaos that he noticed something that was…out of place. "One group will be led by me, while the other group will be led by Shadow!" Following that order, everyone grabs whatever they can and immediately run.

Before running off, Rexen shouts, "Meet up with us by the mall!"

"Gotcha!" shouted Shadow.

Soon, the two groups ran in the opposite direction of each other and the bus. One thing is certain: they were no longer safe. They were now escaping, running, from the very nightmare they were forced to wake up from.

Rexen: _Something's not right…there's something wrong here… _

As they made their escape, Rexen's thoughts ran through his mind. He was suspicious about the event that nearly killed everyone here today. The worst part was; he knew how it happened.

Rexen: _…It's happened before…just like last time too…_

* * *

**Author's Note: I had other stuff to do, and since I'm taking (more) summer classes as well, I couldn't finish this in June. So I had to move it towards this month. Here's something I should say:**

**1. Some suspense will be in later chapters.**

**2. Expect more appearances from Rachel, Gregory, and their cohorts.**

**3. None of the main characters are dead, so don't worry. They're still very much alive.**

**4. Short chapter: This was rushed.**

**And…well, that's it. No relationships status or anything new with Rexen and his enemies this chapter. But I will keep updating this as fast as I can. And don't worry, I haven't dropped this either. …One more thing: I do have a little surprise for you guys. I won't say it though. Anyway, R&R please. Have a nice day! ^^ **


	19. E Chapter 1:A New Enemy

**What happens in those deep, dark, corners? Enjoy!**

* * *

It was in the early afternoon in the now-dead country of Japan. However, there are still people out there fighting to survive. Some on their own, others joining forces. It's one hell of a day for these people. …But for some people…it was considered paradise. It was for these individuals that they could repopulate and rebuild the world. Some want it back to normal, others want to make a new world over the old one. For example, there were three teens that were part of that group that want to make a new world. In order to do so, they would have to make the world submit to them. "Well great, the target got away. AGAIN." "Well, we would've captured him if you didn't fall for his tricks AGAIN." The two males that went and failed to capture Rexen were walking through and surveying the area. As they tried to locate Rexen's whereabouts, they stumbled onto the sights of corpses eating the flesh of their prey. Most were dead; others were alive, faced with a horrible way to die. Such a thing fate had in store for humanity. Gregory and his cohort were continuing their conversation as always. "Oh, that reminds me." said Gregory. The other individual turned to him and said, "Is it something that involves the target? If not, I don't want to hear it." Annoyed, Gregory just keeps quiet after he says,

"Sheesh, and here I thought I could talk to you for a few minutes about some things."

"What things? Haven't you noticed that the entire world has ended? How we're in this godforsaken hell already? That we don't end up becoming victims to these things they call 'Them'. Just shut up and keep up on Rexen's trail. If we can't find him now, then we'll have to try again later."

While they were still on their reconnaissance mission, a voice was heard in front of them.

"Well, look who it is. If it isn't the Two Dashing Brothers."

The voice belonged to none other than Rachel. She was standing in front of the police station when she was attacking Rexen, Masami, and Hideaki. The rocket launcher that she used on them was resting on her shoulder. She used her free hand and brushed it on her hair. "Rachel did you managed to capture the target?" asked the teenager. Rachel just rolled her eyes at him and said, "What do you think?" "*sigh* I suppose it was too much to ask of you to do it." "Hmph, why don't you try it then? I seem to recall that you rarely do sh** when we get an assignment; and when you actually do something, all you do is stand wherever the hell you are and think like a nerd!" She shouted so loudly that she was about to jump down and start beating him up. Suddenly, Rachel's phone started to ring. Annoyed at the sudden interruption, she answers it.

"Yeah?"

_"Status report: is the target captured and subdued?"_

It was the same mysterious person that ordered the three teens to find and capture Rexen. Sighing, Rachel just rolls her eyes and says, "Negative. Target has escaped capture. We're doing a reconnaissance mission in order to track and find him." After Rachel replied to her superior, there was utter silence. After a minute, the voice said,

_"No, return to base. I want a full report on everything that has happened so far."_

"Understood. Returning to base."

After hanging up, Rachel turns to her cohorts and says, "Well, the boss wants us to return to base and give a report on what's happened here today. So yeah, totally normal." Gregory shakes his head at her and starts to wonder how he'll be able to handle talking to his boss when he gives his report.

Gregory:_Oh my God, why? Why does this always happen? I know something bad is gonna happen when I have to give my report to the boss. God damn it, why?! Why does this ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!_

While Gregory was going through his own, strange problems, the third person called out to them and said, "All right, that's enough of today's foolishness. Let's hurry up and return to base so we can get this over with." They immediately turned and walked back to their base. On the way there, there was a gangster that appeared behind them and suddenly grabbed Rachel by her stomach.

"Nobody move! Otherwise this hot chick's gonna get a nice little bloodstain on her clothes!"

Gregory and his accomplice just stood there and did nothing for awhile, then turned around and continued to walk away. "Hey! Where the hell are you going?!" he said with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Well, they didn't seem to care." said Rachel with a casual look on her face. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked. The man turned to her and showed a sinister smile. "Well sweetie, I'm going to feel your nice body, then I'm gonna take you over there into that corner and put you through an 'examination'." Rachel decided to escape, but with the man's knife close to her neck, she couldn't do much. Rather, she was annoyed about having to deal with this problem herself.

Rachel: _Ugh, I can't believe those jerks just left me here…oh well, guess I'll just have to play along for now and get away from this jerk._

"But, I don't want to go through an 'examination'. I hate those." she said playfully. The gangster smiled and swallowed hard. She actually thought that she was going to get 'examined'. He held her tighter, brought the knife closer to her neck, and said, "Well, I'm a doctor. I know these things, so don't worry. I'll treat you very well like I do with my other patients." What he didn't know was that Rachel had already put him into a trap. "Well then, let's begin by checking your pulse." he said casually with a lustful look on his face. "Oh wait, before you do, there's something I have to tell you first." she said. "What is it?" he asked. Rachel turned around to face him and said,

"GO TO HELL."

"What the hell did you just say to me b***h?!" he shouted loudly. He was about to cut her neck, but was attacked by one of 'Them'. Rachel managed to break free from his grip and watched him hopelessly struggle against his attackers. He screamed as he was forced onto the ground and was about to be devoured.

"Help me! Please help me!"

he shouted his pleas to her. But Rachel flashed a sinister smile at him and said,

"Well, I hope you have a fun with these things. They're all you need once you die…and become one of 'Them."

She walked towards the man and kicked him in his face. Feeling the pain, he screamed out in horror as he was soon being eaten by 'Them'. She turned and walked away from the scene that was happening behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at their base, Gregory reported to his superior's office and gave his report. "…and that's what happened." he said. His boss just looked at him and sighed as if that was a joke, or a made-up lie.

_"Unfortunately, we may have to work on your…ability to getting tricked sometime in the future. But other than that, well done with the test. I'll be expecting more results from you. Dismissed."_

With that, Gregory turned and left the room. He was surprised that he didn't get in a lot of trouble for his errors and mistakes that took place during the day. When Gregory left the room, he was welcomed by the annoying man that was his accomplice. "Well?" he asks. "Surprisingly, the boss didn't say much. …But I get the feeling the boss is very furious at my failure to capture Rexen." Sighing, he walks over to a seat and sits down. "So…are we going to continue with the pursuit of Rexen or not?" Before that question could be answered, Rachel walks up to them and says, "Ya know, you guys are jerks for leaving me behind like that." She comes in after dealing with her 'problem' and walks up to Gregory. "Why are you coming up to me?" he asks.

Rachel looks at him in the eye and says, "You could've at least pretended to care about me. Because I know that the nerd standing right over there won't help me in anything or everything that I get myself into." Sighing and looking away, the third teen tried to walk away from her. But Rachel blocks the door and prevents him from leaving.

"You're going to get off your lazy ass, start taking part in missions, and start doing sh** around here." She expresses her thoughts and whatever's on her mind towards him. Suddenly, a message was heard over the intercom:

"_FZ#235 Rachel. Please report to the director's office. FZ#235 Rachel. Please report to the director's office."_

"Sounds like their calling for you." he said with a small smile on his face. Ignoring him, Rachel walks past him and heads into the quarters of her boss. She closes the door and walks up to the desk.

_"I would like to hear your report."_ The individual that Gregory reported to was sitting in a desk, but it was covered with thick glass and it had a tint color on it. Rachel's boss can see her, but Rachel couldn't see her boss. The tint glass prevented her from seeing her boss' face. And of course, this person was using a voice modulator so it was hard to know if this person was a man or a woman. "Yes sir. Beginning my report, sir." Rachel salutes and begins her report.

"Sir, at approximately 1800 hours, the test began. The undead, a.k.a. 'Them' have responded only to the sounds and noises that they hear. Also, they seem to continue to follow the source of that noise or sound as long as it's in the vicinity of their range. They can also follow others sounds and still get to the source as long as it's nearby. They do not seem to respond to us when we make a sound or any kind of noise whenever they are nearby. So far, we've only been able to achieve at least 26% of the samples for our research, but as of right now that's all we're going to get unless we can somehow increase the range of our research and experiments, as well as the samples and materials that we are trying to obtain."

After her explanation the voice said, _"Good work. Very impressive, Rachel. Now then, I want you to report about the survivors you encountered."_ She takes another salute and says,

"Yes sir. At approximately 700 hours, there were at least four students that appeared at a clinic which was used for field testing for the experiment. The students appeared to be at that of high school age. They took everything out of the clinic and managed to escape through an emergency window."

_"They took everything?"_

This shocked the boss somewhat. The director knew that Rachel had reported it, but didn't think it was possible for a group of high school kids to complete such a task in their small group.

"Yes, it was quite a surprise for me as well. They seem to be in a more, stronger, well organized group." she said. The director was quiet for a while, then said, _"Is the target involved with this group?"_ asked the director. The director knew that Rexen was in Japan; what this person didn't know was that Rexen was made leader of his group. Rachel answers the director's question by saying, "Of that, I am not sure." _"All right. Well done Rachel. You've truly shown your worth here. Again, I am glad that I have you here. Please, continue to give me such good results."_ Rachel salutes again and says, "Thank you sir. I'll continue to give you more information." Rachel was happy that she was getting a lot of praise from her superior. What's more interesting is that she is already undergoing several promotions as of now. "Very well sir. I'll be taking my leave now, please excuse me." She was about to leave, when her boss said, _"Hold on a moment. I have another assignment for you."_

Stopping in her tracks, Rachel turns around and looks at her director with a surprised look on her face. "What assignment do you have for me, sir?" she asked. The director was quiet for a while, then finally said: _"I want you to find the group of high school kids that you encountered at the clinic."_ Rachel stood firm and nodded her head yes.

_"We have no idea if the target is actually involved with this group or not; but if he is, we'll need to obtain as much information as possible on them. You may take only one other person with you on this recon mission. And you must not be seen by them. You may be close to them by age, but since Rexen knows who you are, detection is not an option. Is that clear?"_ Rachel salutes and says, "Yes sir." _"Very well. That is all. You're dismissed."_ Rachel turns and walks away from the room and closes the door behind her.

"So, how did it go?" asked Gregory. Rachel smirked and said, "The director has given me more praise for my achievements lately." Grumbling in defeat, Gregory walks away and goes to his quarters. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Rachel winks at her second, ignorant partner and leaves the room. Suddenly, she stops and looks into the darkened room in front of her. "You there, sweetie?" she asked in a sweet voice. A girl walked out of the room and came into view. She looked like she was younger than, if not, Rachel.

"You wanted to see me?" asks the unknown girl.

"We're going on a little trip."

"Recon…?" she asks annoyingly. "Yes, and we need information on a certain target and his group." "Boring. Go by yourself." The girl turned and walked away. "Did I forget to mention that the target's name is…Rexen Tsuki…?" The name that left Rachel's lips sounded like an alarm that was triggered in the girl's ears. The second girl walked out of the room and asked, "Did you say…?"

Rachel nodded. The girl looked at Rachel and said, "Then why are we just standing around here then…? I already have my equipment. So let's go." They slowly walk around their base and make a few last minute preparations before leaving.

?:_Hehehe…oh Tsuki…I've missed you so much…I wonder if your new friends will be to play with me. …Can they handle it, or will I break them like glass?_ The unknown girl smiles wickedly before departing with Rachel.

* * *

**Author's Note: Surprise! Well, this is it. This is what I wanted to show you: the enemy will be getting their own chapters in this story. I wanted to try to make this story at least somewhat, if not a little, dark. Hopefully I've achieved that. Here's what you should know:**

**1. The enemy chapters will be somewhat short, but I don't want that. So I'll be trying to make them long like usual.**

**2. In order to tell the difference between the cast's chapters and enemy's chapters, certain chapters will have an E on them. If there's an E next to the chapter, then means that chapter features the enemies, not the main cast.**

**3. The story will now shift between three groups: Rexen's group, Shadow's group, and now the enemy. **

**4. Even though Rachel says sir, it is unknown if the director is actually a man or a woman.**

**Well, I hope you like this one. Please tell me what you think. R&R please. See ya! ;) **

* * *

Antagonists:

****Rachel: She has proven herself quite a lot and has received praise from the director. She seems to be given recon and scouting missions. Her actual rank is unknown.

Gregory: He is an average guy working with Rachel and their third unnamed partner. While his rank is unknown, he is as skilled as a sergeant.

? (male): The unnamed third member in the squad with Rachel and George. Nothing is known about him except that he always tries to complete his mission. Doesn't like to chat about anything else unless it's about their assignment. His rank is unknown.

? (female): Even though she has only made a small appearance, she is usually bored and doesn't like to handle recon missions. However, hearing Rexen's name from Rachel made her change her mind and immediately change the way she acts. Her rank is unknown.


End file.
